The Secret Gryffindor
by BreezyRose
Summary: Ivy Green is a pureblood Slytherin legacy. Home-schooled all her life she must now join the students at Hogwarts. But with Dumbledore dead things have changed and she is forced to hide her true identity, a Gryffindor. However, When Draco Malfoy is forced to watch over her, the real challenge begins. I own none of this. All thanks to Jo Rowling
1. Slytherin

Ivy Green glanced up from her book, her large eyes skimming the room for signs of life. It was late, and if her Father or one of the maids found her she would be in trouble. A slight thrill ran through her as she imagined this, the good as gold girl being caught breaking rules. Once she was sure she was alone she dropped her eyes down to her pages and began to read.

'_Hogwarts School is divided into four unique houses, which originated from the four founders and are so named from them. These are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin._'

Ivy's eyes clung to the last word, not allowing her to move on. That word may as well have been her family motto, their entire lives were built around it. Everything they were, stemmed from it, that house. Slytherin until they died. Her home was a shrine to silver and green, hell it even rang true in her name! Green, why couldn't they have been called Brown like other people? A shuffle of feet above her, a click of a door, nothing. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for footsteps on the stairs. Nothing came. She shook her head and felt the tremble in her fingers.

She started at Hogwarts tomorrow, and look at her. A mess who freaked out at the mere thought of her Father and the back of his hand. She was a coward, just like the rest of her family, Slytherin cowards. She examined the room around her, and noticed how many trinkets had vanished in the last few months. Pictures, perfume, certain books, even scarves that had once hung on the hat stand. It was like she had never existed…

Another bang startled her, and a screech of bedsprings, someone was definitely up. She wanted to go on reading but couldn't force herself to learn more about the other houses, not when she knew where she was going to be sorted into. Quietly flipping the cover back into place she put it back on the bookcase, making sure it was in the right slot, and retraced her footsteps back up to her room.

Her hand was on the doorknob but a noise behind her made her turn around. Her Father was leaving a bedroom, a bedroom that wasn't his. She heard the giggle of Bellatrix, their houseguest and noted the way his shirt was open at the bottom, his trousers barely pulled up. He stopped when he saw Ivy, standing there like an idiot, asking for a slap. "Ivy." He said, without a hint of guilt.

"Father." She returned calmly, although her knuckles had gone white from squeezing the doorknob.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I needed a glass of water." She lied. His dark eyes flickered to her empty hand and she silently dared him to challenge her.

"Right, well get to bed. If you aren't up tomorrow you won't be going at all. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you." Her Father rolled his shoulders back and puffed out his chest, showing her that he was not ashamed of his actions. With a few brisk steps he was at his own door and had vanished through it.

Her room was cold as entered and leaned against her door, the wood splintering in her back. _Asshole. _She thought and her nails dug into her smooth palms as tears sprung in her eyes. She threw herself across the room and grabbed the photo on her bedside table, staring at the woman in it. Her Mother was beautiful, tall and elegant, with blush pink lips and honey coloured eyes, just like Ivy's. "Mum…" She whispered, stroking the frame with her forefinger. She had been dead a few months, and he'd already shacked up with that slut. A woman Ivy had never even seen before, that had waltzed in like she was Queen of the shitting Underworld.

She hated him more than ever, for destroying her happiness, for letting her Mother die. The only light and understanding person in this hellhole and she was dead. More tears threatened to fall but she held them back, not wanting to feel weak or helpless anymore. She was sixteen, motherless and after years of being taught at home by miserable tutors who were afraid of her Father she was finally getting out. Even if it was just for a single, fleeting year at Hogwarts. Irony was, she wasn't even sure _why_ he had decided to send her there. She had asked him, but he'd only grunted and waved a hand to dismiss her. It bothered Ivy immensely. It may be he didn't want her around anymore, but then he never had. Perhaps he wanted space to shack up with Lestrange, but again, he wasn't the guilty type. He'd do it in front of her.

No, the question would remain unanswered.

_Just one more day, and I'll be gone. And he'll never get me back._

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the floor of the dungeons, his eyes flicking around the cold room with fondness. They had arrived at Hogwarts the day before, the Carrows had already been here so Snape had been in a constant meeting with them all night. Leaving Draco starving and pissed off in the small room. His face was gaunt after months of guilt and fear about what he did, more importantly what he <em>didn't <em>do. You-Know-Who had tried to kill him for his failure and treachery but Snape had talked him out of it. Convincing him that Snape had forced him not to, that Snape himself had wanted to finish the job for his Master. It worked, and You-Know-Who had backed down, leaving Draco with only bruised pride and a Cruciatus curse for good measure.

Footsteps and light. He looked up at Snape as he swept down the stairs and yanked him up by his collar. "Get off me!" Draco snapped but Snape ignored him, marching him up the stairs and into the Slytherin common room where he tossed him on a sofa. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco spat.

"Listen to me boy, you will treat me with respect or I'll flay you alive myself." Draco scowled but didn't say another word as Snape stood over him. "I am the Headmaster of this school now, and you are a Slytherin, and more importantly a Death Eater. That means you do what I say when I say it, or I'll tell the Dark Lord the truth about you." Draco sighed but didn't argue, knowing it would only bring him pain. "The Carrows are your new teachers, when the students arrive back tonight you will join them as if nothing has changed."

Draco's eyes flicked up, "What about Potter and his fan club? They'll fucking kill me!"

"Scared?" Snape sneered and Draco's fingers curled around his wand in his pocket. "Potter, Weasley and Granger aren't coming back this year."

A smug smile tugged on Draco's lips at the news. No Potter for a whole year and students being tortured by the infamous Carrows…it was almost too good to be true.

"I'm going, the students will be here any moment. I suggest you find your way down to the Great Hall and mingle with the rest."

"Yes, Sir." Draco sneered at the retreating form of Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.<em>

Ivy could feel her heart thumping in her chest as the students filed into the great hall. Nobody looked at her and didn't notice that her robes had no emblem on them claiming her house. She didn't know where to go, where did she sit? There were barely any students compared to how many there should be, and definitely no first years. What was going on?

"Miss Green." A voice hissed and she whipped around to see a stern woman staring at her in green robes, she must be the head of Slytherin. "Come with me," she ordered and strode off into the shadows. Glancing back at the bright hall Ivy sighed and followed the woman into the dark.

The woman stopped in an empty classroom, standing beside a desk with a hat perched on it. Her eyes were wild and a few strands of her hair were coming loose from her tight bun. "What's going on?" Ivy asked her.

"You are our only new student this year, although heaven knows why your Father decided to send you, not this year."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with this year?"

The woman eyed her suspiciously, "You know what I'm talking about. Dumbledore….Snape." Her lip quivered and she grasped the hat in her hand without further explanation. "You will be sorted now, and then sit with your house. It's just a formality, we both know where you are likely to be."

_Right, Slytherin._

Ivy felt her shoulders sag as she sat on a stool and let the woman drop the hat onto her head.

**Miss Green** said a voice.  
><em>Hello?<br>_**Didn't think I'd be sorting you. What a pleasure.  
><strong>_Get on with it.  
><em>**Temper just like the rest of your family I see.  
><strong>_I'm not like them.  
><em>**Perhaps not. I can see into your mind. You are a gold streak in a silver cloth. Who would have thought it? Not a Slytherin.  
><strong>_What? I'm not?  
><em>**Not at all. Who'd have thought…**

She heard the word "GRYFFINDOR" but didn't believe it as the room was thrust back into view, the voice gone from her head. The woman was panicked and confused as she stared at Ivy. "This cannot be." The woman stuttered, staring at her in shock.

"I thought you'd be pleased."

"What?"

"Your head of Slytherin, aren't you?"

"Heavens no. I'm Gryffindor, through and through. What are we to do with you? If Snape finds out…You're a legacy."

Ivy listened to her ramble but could barely understand her words, a Gryffindor…Ivy Green, a Gryffindor? Brave and noble and loyal. Could it really be true?

"Professor McGonagall. I was wondering where you'd run off to." A man appeared like a ghost, wearing black robes to match his black greasy hair.

"Snape…I was." McGonagall gestured at Ivy who stayed seated.

"Miss Green I presume?"

"I thought I'd sort her privately, so it didn't cause attention. She's the only new student."

"I am well aware. Well get on with it then."

"It's done already." McGonagall seemed sterner as she stared at the man with complete loathing.

"And?"

Ivy waited for the word, and brimmed with pride as she thought of it herself. "Slytherin, of course."

_Wait, what?_

"Of course." Snape agreed, eyeing Ivy and flicking his wand lazily. She stared at the snake patch on her robes and could have cried. This wasn't right, she wasn't a Slytherin. She had always known it and she wouldn't pretend any longer.

"I'm not-" She began but McGonagall cut across her.

"We will meet you in the Great Hall, I'll just be a moment." Snape nodded and flew from the room with swing of his robes. Ivy turned to the woman imploringly.

"What was that about? I'm not a Slytherin!"

"Hush, please. You don't understand."

"You're damn right I don't understand." McGonagall glanced at the door but nobody came through it.

"Listen to me," she muttered, "you are right. You aren't a Slytherin but if anybody finds that out they'll kill you on the spot."

"What? Why?"

"Do you really not know why this year is different?" Ivy shook her head and McGonagall sighed deeply. Perching on the table.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead." The phrase hung in the air like poison. Of course she had only read about him but he was supposed to be a great man, a protector of the school and students.

"Snape, the man you just met, killed him. He is a Death Eater just like…"

"Just like my Father." Ivy finished for her.

"Yes, and the one thing they hate more than Gryffindor's are blood traitors. That is what you will be to them if they discover who you really are. They will kill you Miss Green and I won't be able to stop them." Ivy slumped in her chair, feeling hollow. "You must pretend to be a Slytherin, if anyone ever suspected…"

"I understand. I can do it." Ivy heard the words but they didn't sound like her voice, it was a stranger's voice. All her hopes had gone in that one moment. She was cursed to be like the rest of her family, evil.

_Slytherin til I die._


	2. Stone

Draco cast a wary eye over the other students as they entered the Great Hall, squashed together like sheep heading for slaughter. He had imagined for months their reactions when they saw him for the first time, for they must know what he'd tried to do, what he had planned. He expected anger, pure and lethal. Maybe a few would try and hex him, or punch him if they had a chance. He was used to passion like this, it's what he had been brought up on, anger and punishment. But when the eyes inevitably caught sight of him they were only angry for a moment. It was almost immediately replaced by a look he wasn't used to, disappointment and disgust.

A few of the Hufflepuff girls, compassionate until the end, even dared to throw him pitiful glances as though he was a wounded dog. But most were simply indifferent with him, not caring about him enough to even manage real rage.

This was worse. So much worse.

He looked away as they took their seats, not wanting to see it anymore. As expected, it was mostly Gryffindors, then Hufflepuffs, a couple of dozen Ravenclaws and a meagre amount of Slytherins. Nine to be exact, including himself. He spotted Blaise Zabini and waved him over, thank fuck he was here. His friend sauntered over, and sat beside him, with a casual greeting.

A shout brought his attention back to the door. There they stood, the mighty Dumbledore's Army. Or what was left of them, anyway.

At the front stood Neville, Luna and Ginny, all had their stares fixed on Draco. A smile slid across his face. There it was, the reaction he had been hoping for, anger. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, whilst Neville charged forwards with uncharacteristic force, his fists clenched and quivering. Draco leapt up and gripped his own wand, looking forward to the fight that was sure to come. "Stupefy!" Ginny screamed at him but the spell bounced right off of him, subsequently Neville froze and fell to the floor, his legs and arms locked to his sides. To Draco's left Snape stood, his wand pointing at the trio, his expression bored and unimpressed.

"Snape," Ginny whispered, more mortified than she had been when she saw Draco.

"Yes Miss Weasley. Surprise." He sneered at her and his arms moved to his sides, showcasing that he was indeed in the room. "Now, if you'll all sit down, maybe we can begin the feast?"

In the mayhem, Ivy had managed to take her seat unnoticed. She despised having to sit at the Slytherin table but was relieved that nobody was looking at her. They were all interested in some argument between two Gryffindors and a Slytherin further down the table from her. All she could see was his blonde hair, as bright as lightening, no doubt he had started the trouble.

Eventually they all sat down in their appropriate seats and Snape stalked to the top table, Ivy noticed that the other teachers tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"Welcome back." He greeted to the room, the sneer playing on his lips was reminiscent of her Fathers. "As you can see there are a few changes this year, most notable being that I am now Headmaster. Also, we have two new members of our staff, Professor Alecto Carrow our new Muggle Studies teacher. This class is now compulsory to all students." Ivy's stomach turned over when the woman rose from her seat.

She knew her.

She visited her Father with her brother, yes he was sat next to her, and was a complete bitch. "And her brother Professor Amycus Carrow, your Deputy Head and new Dark Arts teacher." Her brother rose, grinning like a maniac beside his ice cold sister.

"Along with these changes there are new rules. There will now be a curfew of six o'clock, after dinner you will go straight back to your dormitory and stay there until 8 o'clock the next day. Punishment will be carried out by Mr Filch as always, but he will report to the Carrows. Be warned, any behaviour found to be unfitting with the new rules will be punished accordingly. Remember, the Dark Lord is watching." He sat and food filled the plates, yet there was an absence of enthusiasm as people began to eat.

Ivy wasn't hungry but tried to force a slice of pie down, knowing that her stomach would be angry with her later if she didn't. How could her Father do this? Did he really hate her that much? He'd sent her to a school where You-Know-Who was in charge through his minions, it was his private prison. What was worse, he hadn't told her any of it and surely he knew. He'd let her get her hopes up only to have them crushed the moment she arrived.

Along the table, Draco glared at the back of Longbottom's head. How could purebloods like him and that Weasley bitch turn into such muggle loving scum. The feast was over, but the dishes weren't even half empty, on any table, even the Slytherins who should be happy about the new order.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, why he wasn't feeling as overjoyed as he should. It was probably his debt to Snape, he had a sickening feeling he'd have to pay it back one day. Draco ran a hand through his hair and examined the wood table beneath him, it was a maze of scratches and engravings. They really should think about putting some sort of charm on them, to stop people being able to carve into it whenever they liked.

Snape ordered them all to bed soon after pudding, and nobody argued with him, it wasn't negotiable. As Draco stood he saw a flicker of sand coloured hair whip around the corner and out of sight. Curiosity pricked in his chest and he wondered which table she had come from, but the feeling quickly fizzled out.

* * *

><p>Ivy followed the Slytherin girl down into the dungeons, her dark hair easily lost in the shadows. Ivy tried to keep her distance but if she fell back too far she risked losing her, and she would never be able to find the dormitory. The dungeons were cold, the air sliced into her lungs and bit at her exposed skin. The girl stopped at a stone wall and spun around, pushing her glasses up her face and scowling at Ivy. "Who are you?" She snapped, eyeing her robes.<p>

"Ivy Green, I'm a Slytherin."

"I've never seen you before."

"No, I've been home schooled. It's my first year." She tried to keep the tone from her voice, she was one of the only other female Slytherin by the look of it and Ivy desperately wanted a friend.

"Oh, right. Well I'm Pansy, Head girl, I have my own quarters. You go down that corridor until you reach the wall with the crack running down it. Say 'Dark Lord' and it'll let you in."

"Thanks." Ivy managed to say as the girl spun around, whispered something and vanished through the wall.

As instructed, Ivy followed the hallway until she found the distinct crack, running from the top to the bottom of the grey wall. The password was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't force it from her lips. The thought made her feel physically sick.

"Dark Lord," a voice drawled behind her. She jumped as the crack split wider, creating a doorway in which they could enter. "Well, are you going in?" She glanced at the dark skinned boy as he shoved past her rudely.

_Dick._

How she loathed Slytherins, and here she was following him inside the lion's den. Mustering her nerve she slipped inside and stood in the doorway, staring down the hallway before her. The boy had vanished through the door at the opposite end. _What a pointless hall. _The stones grated behind her as the door closed. A body collided with hers and she was thrown on the floor, scraping her knee on impact.

"What the fuck?" Draco snapped, and glared down at the girl who was sprawled on the floor, huffing as she pushed herself up. He recognised her hair colour from the Great Hall, so she was Slytherin.

"Please, don't offer to bloody help." She snapped, standing and rearranging her robes. Throwing her hair over her shoulder she met the boy's eye line at last. She recognised him at once by his striking hair, he was the boy who had been arguing with the Gryffindors. He was tall and athletic, with almost translucent, porcelain skin. His blue eyes bored into her own with more interest than was warranted.

Draco had never seen this girl before. He was absolutely sure of that, she had a memorable face. Her honey eyes searched his face, waiting for an apology no doubt, but she would be disappointed. "Apology accepted," she snapped and spun around to enter the opposite door. "I didn't apologise!" He shouted but she waved a hand at him, slamming the door behind her. She must be new, she clearly didn't know who he was or she wouldn't be speaking to him like that.

He didn't know where the girl had gone once she entered the all too familiar common room. Stone, marble, silver, green, black. It was getting old. He thought, slumping down into a chair near Zabini. "Who's the new girl?"

"No idea, Zabini" Draco answered, uncaring.

"She's hot."

"I hadn't noticed." Draco lied, of course he'd noticed. He was a straight male after all, but women didn't interest him lately. He was too preoccupied with more important things. Besides, if this girl was anything like Pansy he could do without her, sluts.

Ivy heard them talking as she paused at the top of the steps to her room. Zabini had called her hot and a few sparks had spit out of her wand. She hated that word, hot, sexy, or fit. It was shallow and meant nothing, an instant reaction to her face and her toned body. At least the other boy didn't notice…Her stomach squirmed as she realised she had. She'd noticed how attractive he was, but then it was in a different way, like admiring a painting. It wasn't fuelled by lust.

"Shouldn't you be going, anyway?" The boy said and Zabini sighed heavily.

"Suppose, Head Boy quarters await."

"Thank fuck for that. No Pansy latched onto me, who knew she'd turn into such a slut?"

"Fucking hell, never thought I'd hear you moan about getting laid too easily. I for one wouldn't mind a go, although maybe with a girl who hasn't handed it out to everyone else."

Ivy winced at their conversation, it was like listening to someone watching porn. She felt dirty by default. A door shut and she turned to enter her room.

"Eavesdropping are you? That's not polite." Draco said coolly, appearing at the bottom of her staircase. Her mouth dried as she faced him, feigning confidence.

"I wasn't listening, I could just hear you."

"Maybe you should try hearing a little less next time." His face was stony but not angry.

"Maybe you should choose a different topic. Or do Slytherin boys only think with their dicks?" The word was unfamiliar on her tongue, her Father never let her swear at home.

"Mind how you fucking talk to me, don't you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care either." Draco bubbled with anger.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ivy Green." She scolded herself for offering him this small part of her. His face tightened, and she knew that he knew the name, knew who she was.

"Green? As in Stephan Green?"

"He's my Father." She shifted uncomfortably as he gawped at her, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Draco Malfoy," he introduced and a memory flickered in her mind. A man arguing with her Father years ago, and her Mother ferrying her into the kitchen as wands were drawn.

"Lucius…"

"That's right, Our Fathers hate each other. Looks like the feeling is hereditary." Ivy wanted to cry, she could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes. She flew into her room, hearing Draco shout "Night Green."

The tears came in fast sobs, drowning her and leaving her gasping for breath. She thought this place would be a sanctuary, but it wasn't, it was just another hell. And Malfoy was the sour cherry on the rotting cake.


	3. Promises

Ivy could smell mint when she woke the next day. It filled her up like a comforting hug, she buried her face farther into the cover, inhaling deeply. She was pleased she had the room all to herself, all other beds were empty. There were so few members of Slytherin left that they each had a room to themselves, a small bonus to being forced into the situation.

She showered and dressed, holding her wand in her hand she dashed through the common room, ready to hex any blonde twit who blocked her way.

Her first class was Muggle Studies, a topic she would have found fascinating if circumstances were different. As it was, she was sure that with the Female Carrow teaching it they wouldn't be learning about how to co-exist. More like crush them into the ground and destroy every relic that proved they existed. Her gaze was aimed at the floor, occasionally feet stepped into view but nobody stopped to talk.

She wasn't completely sure if she was going in the right direction, she had only studied a map of the school in books, but it was different when staircases moved you around of their own accord. She slowed as she neared the door she thought was Muggle studies, a group were outside chatting quietly, all Gryffindor.

A yearning swelled within her, she had never been so desperate to belong. McGonagall's warning rang in her ears, if anyone suspected her she would be killed on principal, it wasn't worth it.

"Are you lost?" A boy asked and she leapt back, gaping at him like a fool. He was tall and skinny with a soft expression, the Gryffindor lion glowed from his chest. "No, I mean yes…Sorry."

"Where are you headed?"

"Muggle studies."

"You're in the right place then, I'm Neville by the way."

"Ivy," he walked with her towards the door, three pairs of eyes rounded on her like bats in the dark. Only one stared at her badge as if it were a weapon. "Neville, what are you doing with that Slytherin?"

"Dean! Stop being so rude." A red head shoved him, he must have cared about her opinion of him because he didn't speak again.

"This is Ivy," Neville introduced, "This is Ginny," the redhead, "Dean," the rude one, "and Seamus," a boy with a lopsided smile.

Ivy wasn't sure whether to be friendly or not, nobody was around but it felt dangerous to just be with them. "There aren't many Slytherins this year, I bet it's really spacious in your common room."

"It's alright."

"It's still pretty crowded in ours, can't get a moments peace with this bloody curfew." Ginny moaned loudly, Ivy glanced around to check nobody was near them. What was wrong with her? Didn't she understand that ears were everywhere, waiting to deal out some severe punishment?

"What lesson do you have after this?" Neville asked her.

"Dark Arts."

"Me too! Do you want to walk with me?" An uncontrollable smile spread across her face and a 'Yes' was ready on the tip of her tongue.

"Aw, isn't this sweet. Green bonding with the Gryffindicks."

"Piss off Malfoy, she can talk to who she wants." Ginny spat, drawing her wand on instinct. A shiver slid down Ivy's spine as she glanced at Draco's composed, mocking face. She stepped away from the group and backed against the wall, as far away from them as possible.

"If you hadn't noticed Weasel, she's one of us." Draco said, but he barely even looked at Ivy.

_No I'm not. _

He continued, "She will stay with her own kind. So fuck off." Ginny glanced at Ivy, waiting for a defence that would never come. Ivy wished she could disappear into the wall, away from the scene.

"Well, Green?" Draco said, cocking an eyebrow. Zabini and Pansy joined him, she slid a hand around Draco's waist, marking her territory like a wild dog. Ivy cringed at the sight, knowing that she would have to play her part well, they were already suspicious and it was only her first day.

"I'm not your kind Malfoy, you're a pig." She managed to say, Ginny beamed and Neville took a step closer to her, readying to welcome Ivy to her new social group. Ivy shuffled away as though it disgusted her, "But I'm not one of the traitors either." She tensed her jaw, hoping her regret didn't show. Ginny looked physically wounded at her words.

"You make me sick." She added to Neville, folding her arms as a barrier between herself and them. Ginny didn't seem like the crying type, instead her wand swivelled to Ivy's heart, a spell ready on her lips.

"You heard the girl," Draco laughed, "Run off to your own class, Weasel."

"Mr Malfoy." Professor Carrow's voice barked as the door swung open. The woman was stern and tight-lipped with none of McGonagall's warmth. "Years do not matter this term, there aren't enough of you to spread out. Now get in and shut up. Your voices are making me want to torture someone." She moved away and the Gryffindors filed in after her, unaffected by her threat. Before Ivy could follow, Malfoy stepped forwards, blocking her way.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy."

"I only wanted to congratulate you on your excellent decision making. Don't want to mingle with the dogs."

"Funny, I was just thinking that about you." She smirked at Pansy who pulled an unattractive pout. "Besides," she added, "I don't give a toss what you think."

"I bet your Father does though. It'd be a shame if word got out that his little girl was shacking up with Potter's sidekicks." Ivy wanted to slap the smirk from his face, but kept her voice level when she spoke.

"Oh Malfoy, be careful. I'd hate for _your _Father to find out you'd been sent to the hospital wing by Stephan Green's _little girl_." A deep crease appeared in his forehead.

"What the fuck are you on about, Green?" With all the power she'd been blessed with she drew her foot up and slammed her heel into his toes. He muffled his cry and Carrow appeared, her eyes red with rage.

"What is going on?!" Zabini stifled his laughter but Pansy dashed over, ignoring Carrow and throwing her arms around Draco.

"You bitch!" Pansy snapped, her glasses askew on her pointy face.

"That is enough!" Carrow's wand circled and Pansy was thrown like paper into the wall, Draco grunted and lifted his foot, gripping his shoe. "Mr Malfoy, what is the meaning of this."

Ivy waited for the response, knowing it was coming but Draco didn't speak for a moment. Staring at her with a hundred thoughts passing across his face, she couldn't keep up with them. "Nothing Professor. I dropped something on my toe."

"I expect more from a wizard of your breed. Get to the medical room, and the rest of you take your seats immediately."

Ivy ground her teeth but passed by them all first, before Malfoy could decide to tell her what really happened. Wishing she knew why he'd lied in the first place.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at the edge of the hospital bed, his leg propped on a pillow as Madame Pomfrey glided her wand through the air easily. "It must have been a heavy book to break like this," she said, not looking at him.<p>

"Shut your mouth and keep working." He ordered, knowing if Dumbledore were alive he'd have been in detention for a week for speaking to a member of staff like that. Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue but didn't tell him off.

Draco let his mind wander to Green as she healed him, her smug face imprinted on his brain like a burning brand. He hated that bitch.

It was like she resented being at the school, he thought she'd be pleased from what his Father had told him about Stephan Green. Apparently he was a controlling twat who never let his family out of his sight. Much like his own Father, except at least he was showered with money and gifts to make up for the lack of paternal concern.

His Father had never mentioned that Green had a daughter Draco's age, it seemed odd that they'd never met before. As far as he knew, Green had fallen out with his Father when he was about eight, giving the two children plenty of opportunity to meet. He'd been to the house and had never met her, or his wife, it had only ever been Stephen Green and his servants.

A snap and a jolt of pain, "Watch it!" Draco growled as Madame Pomfrey stepped away from his leg. "It's healed."

"Took you long enough, a first year could have done it faster than that."

"Well then go to someone else next time, and let's hope they do permanent damage." Draco gripped the bed but Madame Pomfrey had turned and stalked away, slamming her office door in the process.

_What is the matter with these fucking people? _

He wondered if they had a death wish to be so insolent to a pure-blood of his status. Green seemed to, in all his life he had never let a woman speak to him the way she did, even Granger managed to restrain herself most of the time. Apart from when she had punched him, but that was a lucky shot.

What was worse was she was a Slytherin, a pure-blood legacy with a long line of loyal Death Eaters in her family. The Gryffindors were morons, their blood tainted by the amount of mudbloods in their ranks. They didn't know any better, they opposed the Dark Lord out of ignorance and a warped sense of loyalty to a dead headmaster and a boy with an ugly scar.

Pansy and Zabini were waiting for him at the Slytherin table for lunch. As he took his seat he felt a hand slip down his leg and rest on his inner thigh, his groin shuddered out of instinct, but as he glanced at the sharp faced girl beside him no feelings followed it. Only a small craving to be satisfied, even if it was by her, he didn't move her hand away.

"How was Muggle Studies?"

"Fucking fantastic! You should have been there. Once the rest of the Gryffindors arrived Carrow got real nasty. Telling us exactly what she thought of muggle scum."

"Bet they loved that."

"By the end of it three had detention, one being Longbottom. Carrow may even kill him."

"If we're lucky." Draco laughed, a dry and coarse sound that was saved for his more sinister humour. He hoped Longbottom suffered, it might knock some sense into the muggle lover.

* * *

><p>Ivy saw Draco before he spotted her, she was disappointed to see him laughing at the table, most likely about the Muggle Studies lesson. It had taken all her strength not to say anything as Carrow ordered the three Gryffindors into detention. Although she had seen it coming from the start, they didn't know when to keep quiet.<p>

She had listened to rants about muggles, and those with magic born from them, her entire life. It wasn't nice to hear but it wasn't something to get punished over. Her Mother had once told her to pick her battles carefully, failure only came from fighting the world alone. Yes, Carrow had made a comment directed at Seamus who, as it turned out, had a muggle Father, but surely he had heard it all before?

It wasn't worth it, it must hurt, but enough to risk torture?

She knocked her goblet over with a loud ring, and spotted Malfoy catch sight of her for the first time. She located her wand and held it under the table, but refused to look up as he sauntered over to her. He sat down, resting his elbows on the table behind him and watching her curiously.

If this was a battle to see who caved first, she would win it. She plucked a few grapes from a fruit tray and popped them in her mouth. It was difficult to eat with someone examining you like a lab rat, it made her more aware of silly things like if the juice had ran down her chin, or if her chewing was louder than the average persons.

It was a full three minutes – a long time under the uncomfortable circumstances – before Draco broke his silence and coughed. She faked shock and met his icy stare, "Oh Malfoy, I didn't see you. Have you been there long?"

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes and angled his head to the left to see her more clearly.

"How's the foot?"

"Healed, sorry to disappoint." She shrugged innocently and swallowed another grape, barely keeping his eye contact for more than a few moments.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, "I'm not disappointed."

"Cut the crap, Green. You owe me an apology, and a thank you, doesn't matter what order they come in."

Ivy gave him a contemptuous look, "I'll do no such thing. You deserved it, unless you need someone to kiss it better. Wouldn't Pansy do it?"

A pink blush shaded his ears and his smirk faltered. "Listen you stupid bitch," he sat up straight and leaned closer, all humour gone. "I know you think this is fun and games, but if you keep talking to me the way you do, I promise you'll pay for it."

A shiver ran down her spine but her face was as blank as before. "I'm not playing games, I'm warning you."

"Warning me?" He seemed surprised by this.

"Yes, to not mess with me. I'm not a pathetic Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw you can kick around, or a shit excuse for a witch like those Gryffindors. I'm something you've never come across before, in this castle you think you're the King of." Draco was unnaturally still as he listened to her, and a surge of strength consumed her chest. "Piss me off, and I promise that _you _will pay for it."

She paused, a few inches away from his face, she could see the burning behind the blue eyes. Then, she smiled brightly and turned back to her lunch, as though the sparks between them were not there.

Draco didn't move a muscle as her words sunk in, he could have recited them back to her from the way they had been carved into his mind. She wasn't even looking at him now, instead filling her cup back up as though she was entirely alone. He didn't know what to say, his brain void of any witty response to her warning.

"Psychotic bitch." He muttered before shoving away from the table and walking back to Pansy who had been watching him the whole time.

"What's wrong? What did she say?"

"Nothing, just some crap that isn't worth repeating." His response was short and sharp, sending the message to them both that he didn't want to discuss it.

His head was buzzing with questions and angry retorts. She'd won the argument, that was clear, but he'd be damned if he let a witch get the best of him. He'd show her, he'd make her grovel at his feet before the term was over. He'd make sure she suffered for this. He was a Death Eater, he'd disarmed Albus Dumbledore, and now, he'd destroy the life of a cocky little bitch. _That _was a promise.

* * *

><p>AN: So third one is up! They will get steadily longer as the relationships between characters develops, I promise.

A special thank you to **AwkwardWriter1997 **for my very first review! It was extremely appreciated and I'm glad your enjoying it. It makes me more passionate about writing the story and gives me a nudge to get the next chapter out as quickly as I can. So thank you :)


	4. Instinct

"Mr Thomas! Stop that this minute!"

Professor McGonagall stood over Dean, who shrank back into his seat and dropped the mouse back onto the table. After a week of control from Snape and the Carrows, people had begun to act out in lessons ran by their softer teachers. Surprisingly, McGonagall had become one of them.

With a swish of her wand the fire was out and the matchbox lay intact on the table, the sniggers died down. "I have had enough of your behaviour of late, all of you." She glided back to the front of the room, her eyes free of humour. "I understand that Hogwarts is not the same as last year, and many of you feel learning is pointless, but you wrong. It is more important than ever, I expected you all to understand that."

Ivy admired her above all others, she had never met a woman as strong as her who didn't have a serious lack of conscience, like Bellatrix. Ivy was the only Slytherin who took the class, understanding how important it was as a subject. Malfoy and the others knew they could get away with skipping it, even the Carrows didn't care about who turned up to McGonagall's lessons, especially the loyal Slytherins.

On one hand, this was a blessing. Ivy didn't have to hear Malfoy's sly comments for a whole hour, which was a bonus. Yet, it also meant that Ivy had nothing to distract her from how out of place she was amongst the others. Since the confrontation outside Muggle Studies Neville and his friends had ignored her completely, as did everyone else in the school.

She could explode and she doubted anyone would notice, except McGonagall who was especially kind to her, being the only one who knew her secret.

"You need to know how to defend yourselves," McGongall continued, "from wizards and witches much more powerful. This is not the time to surrender, it is when you fight harder than ever." A silence followed her words and Ivy caught Dean trying to hide the shame on his face.

"Now, continue. Mr Finnegan and Mr Longbottom, would you step out with me for a moment." The two rose and followed her out of the room, sharing a slight limp. Ivy had no idea what their punishment was but they could barely walk the next day, and weren't allowed to visit the hospital wing.

As the door clicked shut, the room burst with chatter between friends, apart from Ivy, who sat alone at the back. She began practicing her spell, trying to turn a goblet into a cat, but couldn't focus over the noise. Pieces of conversation drifted across the room and eventually she succumbed and listened to them.

"I bet she's asking them about their detention," Ginny murmured to a blonde girl Ivy was sure was called Luna.

"I don't think Neville will tell her, it took him ages to tell me about it. He doesn't want anyone to worry, and McGonagall might get herself in trouble if she tries to protect us." Luna replied, her voice airy like she wasn't really talking to Ginny.

"You're probably right, I don't know if it's wise though, to keep it from her. Maybe she could help?"

"I think it's beyond anything she can do, not with both of the Carrows here."

"I wish Harry, Ron and Hermione were here. They'd know what to do, they'd have a plan." Ginny's voice became harder as she spoke.

"They _do _have a plan, they're following it right now. They are trusting us to keep watch here, and stop people getting hurt or killed-"

"Well we aren't doing a very good job are we?! Neville and Seamus have been hurt and it's only been a week." Luna draped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders, as Ginny hung her head.

"I miss them so much." Ginny muttered, almost too quietly for Ivy to hear. Her heart went out to the red head, she wished she could join them and give her support but knew it was impossible. She would be turned away immediately. Like she was from everyone.

* * *

><p>It was too hot to sit in the Slytherin common room, the lack of windows becoming a serious issue when summer lingered at Hogwarts. Draco, Pansy and Zabini took the opportunity to sit outside in the empty grounds, using a large tree for shade from the sun. Pansy had stripped her robe off, revealing a tiny pair of shorts and tight top, her dark hair was tied up to display as much skin as possible. She dipped her feet in the lake as the trio talked, but Draco barely noticed her flirtatious endeavours anymore. It was too often, there was no intrigue in it.<p>

"I got mail from my Mother today," Pansy boasted, leaning closer to the boys. "She said that there is a rumour of a change in the ministry. One that will be a big deal, if you know what I mean."

"Yes Parkinson, we know. Everyone knows the _He _is in control now, it's hardly news." She scowled at Zabini, who had a habit of highlighting how stupid she was.

"Whatever, you're only jealous that my Mother is one of the top workers at the new Ministry. Which means when something _does _happen, I'll know first."

"You got me, I'm so jealous, it's almost too much to bear."

Draco zoned out as the two squabbled, finding their company boring the longer he had to spend with them. At least Crabbe and Goyle would keep quiet, too busy eating to annoy him. His Father told him that they were supposed to be coming back next term, now that everyone knew Snape was in charge with the Carrows'. He never thought he'd be so excited to have their company.

He was tired, as always from the lack of sleep. He had a hundred questions bouncing around his head and no way to get them answered, mainly about why Snape lied for him. He knew that he'd made an unbreakable vow with his Mother but that ended as soon as Dumbledore was dead. Draco knew something was going on, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"I hope Green gets detention next, I hear Filch wants to hang students up by their thumbs, let's hope it's her." Draco's ears pricked at her name, the other reason for his lack of sleep, trying to figure out that stupid girl.

She wasn't stupid like Pansy, she was stupid because she thought he'd let her get away with embarrassing him like that. He had a plan ready to go, to make her even more hated and humiliated by the rest of the school. As he listened to Pansy's plan for her to be tortured he scolded himself, why hadn't he thought of that? Get her in trouble and the Carrows' would punish her for him!

"What's wrong with her? It's like she wants everyone to hate her or something. Her Dad is Stephan Green for hell's sake! You'd think she'd be strutting around like…well, you Malfoy."

"Hardly, she's clearly stuck up her own ass. Thinks she is something special...Above us all." Draco couldn't hide the bite from his voice, not missed by his friends.

"You really have it in for her don't you? I know she broke your toe but she is a Green, and a fucking hot one at that. I think we should give her a break." Pansy cringed from Zabini, pretending to gag.

"You're only saying that because you want to shag her."

"So what if I am, it's a good enough reason in my book." This annoyed Draco and he looked out to the lake, removing himself from the conversation. He hated Green, and if he did Zabini should too. The thought of Zabini sleeping with her was disgusting, and wrong. Definitely wrong, she was scum.

* * *

><p>Ivy hung back after class, packing her books away carefully to make sure she was last out of the room. McGonagall took a while to notice, her eyes growing once she had spotted her. Waving her wand, the door shut and she beckoned Ivy forwards.<p>

"I'm glad you waited, I've been wanting to talk to you for some time without raising suspicion."

"It's alright."

"How are you coping? Are the Slytherins causing you trouble?" Ivy bit her lip as she thought of her run in with Malfoy.

"No, I've been handling myself."

"I'm sure you have, like a," she paused and checked the door was still shut, "Gryffindor." She finished, a glint dancing in her eye, Ivy couldn't help but smile.

"You're alright though? I know it must be hard, knowing you don't belong with them."

"I haven't really belonged my whole life, I'm used to it." McGonagall seemed saddened by this but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for everything. I know you covered for me with Snape, I'd have been made an example of by now if it wasn't for you."

"It is my pleasure." They smiled softly at one another until it became awkward.

"I'd better go, before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Of course, goodbye and I'll see you next lesson."

Ivy walked quickly away from the classroom, trying to catch up with the others before they arrived at the Great Hall for dinner. Rounding the last corner she came face to face with Neville, Ginny and Luna, who were arguing with Malfoy and his followers.

She couldn't get past them, and didn't want to get too close and risk being sucked into the fight.

"Aw, look at Longbottom defending his girlfriend." Pansy cooed, resting a hand on her hip. "Shut your mouth." Neville mumbled, his arm blocking Luna from stepping forwards.

"What you going to do? Limp after me?" Zabini roared with laughter but she only had eyes for Draco, who threw a smirk her way.

"We'll do more than that." Ginny snarled, whipping out her wand and pointing it at the Pansy, whose smile faded.

"Look at Weasel! Tell me, is that your wand or another hand me down?" Ginny's cheeks reddened at Draco's remark.

Ivy listened to the confrontation and prayed that the Gryffindors' would win, and hex the lot of them. Despite barely knowing them, she felt oddly protective and was angry on behalf of Ginny. She edged closer to listen, keeping to the wall.

"Tell me, have you heard from your boyfriend? I bet Potter has shagged half of England by now. I mean, who'd want to crawl into bed with a dirty whore like you?" Ginny threw herself forwards at Draco, forgetting about her wand altogether. Neville caught her and held her back, "Don't, it isn't worth it."

"I'd listen to him, unless you want to have playtime with the Carrows'." Ginny stopped but her face was full of raw rage.

"Come on, let's go." Luna tugged at her friends, who hesitantly followed her away. Before they could disappear Ginny called over her shoulder, "You're a coward Malfoy, a failure as a human and a Death Eater."

Ivy knew that Ginny had hit a sore point the moment the words left her mouth. Malfoy's face hardened into stone and his hand dug into his robes for his wand.

The trio weren't looking at him, they were walking away to the Great Hall entrance, backs turned. Ivy could feel the curse brewing in the air and they didn't even know it was coming.

Instincts she didn't know she had kicked in, and she sprinted forwards, blocking the Gryffindors from Malfoy. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted as Draco began his own spell. A flash and Draco flew across the room onto the floor. His wand was in the air and landed with a clatter on the marble next to him.

All eyes were on her as she realised what she done. She had saved a group of Gryffindors from her own kind, betraying her house.

"Miss Green." A cold, silky voice said from the hallway. Ivy's stomach dropped like lead as she turned to Snape, who had a sneer fixed on his face.

_What have I done?_

Draco jumped up and glared at her with wide eyes. "Professor did you see what that bitch-"

"Yes Draco, I saw exactly what happened."

Ivy could feel them watching her, confused at why she had done it. Pansy and Zabini were staring at her like she had sprouted horns and a tail. Stephan Green's daughter, defending snivelling Gryffindors?

"Professor I…"

"No need to explain," Snape said, holding up a hand, "if you will follow me to my office."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but tried to keep her expression impassive.

"You too Draco."

"What?"

"Now Malfoy!" Snape turned and stalked away from them, with no time to argue Ivy and Draco hurried after him, dreading what was to come.

* * *

><p>The office was exactly as Draco remembered it, Snape had kept many of Dumbledore's trinkets, much to his surprise. Draco stood a good distance from Ivy who appeared disinterested, despite the punishment that was bound to follow.<p>

He had no idea why she had done it, when it had nothing to do with her what-so-ever. She protected a bunch of muggle loving morons. People who wouldn't even look twice at her, a Slytherin. But there she was, like some fucking hero disarming him in front of everyone. He should have cursed her on the spot.

Snape was sitting in his chair watching them, hands clasped with his index fingers pressed to his lips. Just like Dumbledore used to do, Draco noticed.

"Something is not right here." He said slowly, eyes flickering between the two students who stared back with no trace of nerves.

"Am I right in thinking you disarmed Mr Malfoy to stop him cursing Longbottom and his followers?"

"Yes," Ivy agreed shortly.

"May I ask why?"

"I…" She wavered and Malfoy took his chance.

"Because she's a muggle lover obviously! Scum, just like them!"

"Malfoy shut your mouth." Snape snapped, Draco bit his tongue but knew not to push it with him.

Snape rose and walked to a cabinet, pulling the door open and revealing the sorting hat. Ivy shuffled away slightly and Draco wondered if she was starting to realise how much shit she was in.

Snape was collecting a quill from the cabinet, leaving it open as he sat back down.

Draco spotted Ivy glancing nervously at the hat, as though it was about to attack her. Another question to keep him up at night.

"Miss Green, I am going to write to your Father about this incident. I think it right he know about your…disloyalty."

"No, Sir, don't!" She cried desperately, breaking her composure. From the cabinet the hat shuddered and the rip that doubled as a mouth moved.

"Along with this, you will be sent to the Carrows for a week of detention."

"I won't do it again, I wasn't thinking. I didn't know who they were!" Draco knew she was lying, and again her eyes flitted to the hat.

"I thought that was your voice Miss Green." The sorting hat announced. Ivy froze, her eyes wild as Snape and Draco looked over at it.

"In trouble already? I can't say I'm surprised," the hat continued. "You Gryffindor's just can't help yourselves."

Silence.

Gryffindor. Draco's mouth stretched to a thin, smug smile.

_She was a fucking Gryffindor. _


	5. Plots

An eerie silence swallowed the room, lasting long enough for them to suffocate from their held breaths. Ivy could feel her heart thudding against her ribcage, she wondered if it was possible for it to bruise the bone as pain shot out with each beat. The Sorting Hat had not uttered a word after its untimely revelation, once again becoming a hat like any other.

As the seconds ticked by Ivy began to imagine the terror, pain and likely death heading her way. McGonagall had been so certain that her life was at risk if her secret escaped her clutches, but maybe she was wrong?

It was only a house after all, hardly a vow to fight against the Dark Lord? But if they asked her, forced her to tell them whose side she was on in the coming war, used truth potion to prove her Gryffindor status was merely a coincidence…they'd discover that she hated Voldemort with every fibre of her being. She wasn't a Death Eater, not even close to one, that was her biggest secret.

She was doomed.

Snape was staring at her, his hollow eyes boring into her own as though he hoped she'd vanish into them. There was no emotion on his face, apart from a tightness in his jaw that hinted at tension.

Draco breathed deeply beside her but she refused to look at him, she could picture his satisfaction without having to see it.

"Well? Are you going to do something? Punish her! Snap her wand and throw her to the Carrows'!" Draco snapped eventually, his eyebrows raised with impatience as Snape dragged his focus to the blonde boy.

"Sit. Down." He ordered, spitting each syllable like it was poison. Ivy did so immediately, sinking her body into the plump chair, knowing it may be the last comfort she received. Draco remained standing, hands balled into fists at the injustice of the situation.

"I said, sit." Snape repeated, twitching is bony fingers warningly towards his wand. Draco exhaled and took his seat but kept his torso rigid, waiting to leap up at any moment.

Snape swivelled his attention to Ivy, who struggled to keep eye contact, knowing what was to come.

"The hat is correct, you are in fact Gryffindor, not Slytherin." It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway, a slow movement that signed her sentence.

"Professor McGonagall knew of this, but you both decided to bend the rules that have protected this school since it was founded." She kept still this time, wishing her hands would stop trembling.

Her eyes floated to the door, it was too far away to escape through without Snape cursing her. She had her wand though, maybe she could confuse him with spell long enough to distract him?

"I wouldn't try anything Green. You have put me in a very difficult situation, you stupid girl."

"It isn't difficult, you know what you have to do." Draco interrupted, scowling at Ivy who couldn't have cared less about his opinion of her.

"Mr Malfoy, if you do not shut that mouth of yours I will remove it altogether." Snape's hand slapped onto the table, more serious than he had ever been before. Draco yielded and rested his lips on his fist as though protecting it from the Headmaster.

"I should have known this would happen, after the trouble your moronic Father has put himself in. Thinking he could fix it all by sending you here, showing how loyal he and his family are to the Dark Lord's cause. A foolish plan that has backfired." Ivy listened to Snape's rant, trying to piece together what he was saying with her own limited knowledge.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't because he never told you." Snape answered calmly, his anger was more like dry ice than fire.

"Miss Green, your Father is being…reviewed by the Dark Lord. They have been watching you both for some time, testing your allegiance to him."

"Why?"

"There is a theory that your Father is secretly spying for the enemy, and has been all along."

"That's ridiculous." Ivy snorted, forgetting her own situation as the idea was presented to her. Her Father was as dark as they come, some part of her loved him but she had always known who he was.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't change anything. Stephan decided to send you here, in hopes that when you became a Slytherin," he raised an eyebrow mockingly, "you would show that you belonged to the house completely. Thus proving that you both are on his side."

Draco mumbled something inaudible, but Ivy could only hear the pounding questions in her head. All hope of it being a misunderstanding flew out at that moment, if or when Voldemort discovered that Ivy did not belong with his own kind he would slaughter them both. Her Father knew too much, and that could mean she did too, and who cared about two more dead bodies?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So you understand the seriousness of the situation. Why the next step must be carried out perfectly if you are to stay alive."

Ivy shifted her eyes to his face, searching it for signs of sick humour, but there were none. "You mean, you aren't going to tell him?"

"No, I am not."

"You are kidding me?" Draco jolted up, breaking his promised silence. "If Voldemort finds out we both knew he'll kill us too!"

"Then you had better listen carefully and do exactly as I say!" Snape stood up, palms pressed onto the desk, surveying the duo.

"Why should I risk my life for _her_? I'll tell him myself!" Draco rose from his chair, standing off against Snape who had yet to raise his voice more than a fraction above normal.

"Because if you don't I will tell the Dark Lord what really happened to Albus Dumbledore, and let me assure you he will do worse things than kill you."

Draco huffed, but Ivy could see him weighing his options in his head. "Fine," he mumbled with a scowl, "what do we do?"

"Green, you need to make people believe you are a Slytherin."

"I've tried."

"Not hard enough, you have lived with your Father your entire life, use him as inspiration. You need to make them think you are the Dark Lord's greatest supporter, and that you want each and every student who is against him dead. Do you understand?" Ivy nodded, memorising his every word.

"Malfoy, people already know you one of the Dark Lord's army, they believe you to be evil, as misconstrued as that is." Draco bit his tongue to refrain from yelling at Snape again.

"You are going to become Green's closest ally in this school. You will spend every waking moment together to ensure people see how close your bond is. She'll become one of his army in their eyes by association." Snape paced back and forth, his cloak billowing as his plan formed.

"What if we fight?"

"Fighting doesn't matter, your Slytherin, Green. Being cruel, selfish people is your job. But no matter how bad the fight, you must stay together. Hopefully it will be enough, I'll do the best I can to convince the Carrows'." He stopped, pale face frozen in a thoughtful expression.

Ivy couldn't stand the idea of being with Malfoy every day, but she'd take it over losing her life, it was only for a year after all.

"Why are you doing this? I thought…"

"You thought right Green. This changes nothing about my position in this war. But I owe your family a debt, one I cannot escape. If you make it through the year, I'll accept it as fulfilled."

"What about after the year is over?" Snape drew back his top lip, showing his gleaming teeth.

"Then you're on your own."

The heavy silence returned and Ivy caught a glimpse of Malfoy watching her. She cast her eyes over him and he frowned, showing nothing but resentment and loathing.

"What about what happened earlier?" Ivy ventured, her boldness returning as the threat of death diminished.

Snape sighed and took his seat, tearing up the note to her Father.

"You will have to come up with a believable excuse, try using your brains if either of you have any. I will still send you to detention, both of you, but only for one night." He added, shooting a glance at Malfoy that dared him to argue.

"Now, leave, both of you. I have a meeting with the Carrows' that you do not wish to be part of, trust me."

He walked to the cabinet and slammed the door, hiding the sorting hat from view before locking it with a large silver key. Ivy and Draco refused to look at each other as they rose and headed for the door.

"Oh, before you go. Remember something," Snape sneered, "If you get caught. I will swear to the Dark Lord that you and Malfoy were the only ones who knew of this plan. And he _will _believe me."

* * *

><p>Draco was seething the entire way back to the common room, he had to fight against every instinct not to curse Green on the spot as she shuffled after him.<p>

Risking his life, for her? Not to mention detention with the Carrows' and having to spend every day with her from now on. It was fucking ridiculous.

And he had no choice, if he didn't play his part he would be killed with her, as an accomplice.

If his Father knew he'd have murdered the both of them, her and Snape.

Zabini and Pansy were waiting up for him, waiting for the news on what was happening to Green no doubt.

Ivy looked at him, and suddenly she radiated with a conniving glow.

"Nicely played Malfoy, didn't know you had it in you." Draco could feel his friends listening but had no clue what was happening.

"Next time, lay off the theatrics though. We want Longbottom and his freaks to trust me, not decide I'm the new Potter."

"What is she talking about Draco?" Pansy whined, sliding closer to them.

"You didn't tell them? Probably for the best, they'd only ruin it." Ivy's words came out easily as though she had been rehearsing them for hours.

"We planned that whole thing. If we want to know what they're up to we need them to think they can trust me. Obviously." Draco caught on to where she was going. Personally thinking it was a pathetic reason but it was too late to change it now.

"Yeah, hell Parkinson are you that blind? She's a Green, like we'd really hate each other." He rolled his eyes, dipping into years of lying to his parents, it was oddly similar. Zabini didn't look convinced, but he'd deal with him later.

"Hasn't worked though, Snape clocked on to what we were doing and shut it down. Said it was too risky for _kids_ like us to spy for the Dark Lord." Draco spat the word 'kids', almost tasting the bitterness he was feigning.

"Oh, I see." Pansy folded her arms, clearly unhappy with the fake plot that didn't include her.

"I'm going to bed anyway, see you tomorrow Malfoy. Try not to catch anything before then." Ivy smirked at Pansy accusingly before flouncing off up her staircase to her dormitory.

"Is this true? You've been plotting this all along?" Zabini asked, hinting his disbelief.

"Of course it's fucking true. You know my Father knew hers, we've had this going since the first day."

Neither argued about it and Draco felt a smug twinge of pride at his acting. With some luck it would be easy to fool everyone else, as long as Ivy didn't piss him off.

He glanced up to the floorboards of her bedroom floor.

Who was he kidding, she pissed him off just by existing.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really sorry this is so short! But it was necessary to get the main story line going. Things get more interesting from now on, especially as Draco and Ivy are forced to hang out together!

Thank you for your reviews, very much appreciated!


	6. Detention

Ivy showered and dressed as slowly as was humanly possible the next morning, in no rush to begin the acting role of her life. As she tottered around she thought about the conversation with Snape, trying to recount each and every word of it. It had been so fast, like the final dream of a night right before waking. She knew what had happened, but it didn't seem real, it happened too quickly and out of the blue to be true, surely? Ivy dragged a brush through her thick hair, pulling it over her shoulder and examining herself in the mirror. Under her eyes were the telltale signs of a restless sleep, dark shadows that stuck out against her olive skin. It was the last day of the school week, then there would be two entire days with no distractions, no lessons to soothe her troubles.

She had decided that she wasn't angry with her Father, which had been a very difficult decision. She just wished she knew the whole story, and didn't have great gaps that buzzed like a beehive in her head, begging to be filled.

The time to dawdle had ended, if she didn't leave now she would be late for Dark Arts with Amycus Carrow. Sighing, she recited once more her cover story for the previous day, she'd gone over it so many times that it was almost real. At least, more real than the truth felt. Hopefully, Draco would take it as seriously as she did.

* * *

><p>Draco rocked back on his heels, hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the stairs leading up to Ivy's dormitory. He'd already forced Zabini and Pansy to leave, wanting a moment to check Ivy hadn't forgotten the ridiculous excuse she had concocted the day before. He ground his teeth as another minute ticked by, knowing that soon they would be late and risk Carrow's wrath.<p>

A door slammed shut and Ivy appeared, as neat and composed as a doll in a shop window. Her arms tightened around her books as she spotted him, clearly surprised he was still in the common room.

"Where the hell have you been? We're going to be late." He growled, feeling the next minute pass by.

"It's not my fault you waited. How was I supposed to know?" Her skin was taught over her cheekbones from the tension pinching her face. He could feel the stress radiating off of her, despite her obvious attempt to hide it.

"Oh yeah, because ignoring each other will be _really _convincing. I don't suppose you think it matters, it's only my life and yours on the line, no point putting too much effort in, let's just _hope _it works, I'm sure that'll do the trick." His heavy sarcasm sent a ripple of anger down her spine; she stormed past him out of the common room before her words escaped.

Draco stomped after her, hands still buried in his robes, curled into tight balls. Ivy spoke as they walked to the classroom, "Snape said himself we don't have to look like friends, because we're Slytherin."

"No, he said it didn't matter if we argued, because we're Slytherin. But he was clear about us sticking together, as much as the thought disgusts me. Honestly, I could vomit."

"The feeling's mutual." Ivy quickened her pace, footfalls echoing on the stone steps as they almost ran up to the second floor where the class was being held.

Draco caught her just before they turned the corner where the pupils were waiting to enter, knowing they had scarcely a minute to spare. He gripped her arm but she yanked it away with surprising strength, returning the sour look he gave her.

"Remember Green, you are one of us, not one of them. I don't care what noble crap runs through that little brain of yours, crush it. You got it?"

Ivy refused to give him the satisfaction of answering and turned the corner, seeing the students being shepherded in by Carrow. She joined the back of the line and could feel the presence of Malfoy closely behind her.

"Sit down." Carrow barked, a twitch in the corner of his mouth making it seem like he would burst into a disturbing grin at any moment.

Draco took his seat alone but didn't make any suggestion at what Ivy was to do; she glanced over at her usual seat, alone at the back where she felt comfortable. She felt eyes watching her, knowing they belonged to the Gryffindors.

As if there had been no decision to make, she slid into the seat besides Draco and dropped her books onto the desk.

"Draco..." Pansy murmured as though he hadn't noticed Ivy's appearance. Zabini frowned at Ivy, almost as unhappy about the arrangement as Pansy was.

"What?" Draco asked her icily, "Nothing." She finished stiffly, spinning around and slating her book open in anger. Clearly she had been an option as his partner, and was insulted by his change of heart for Ivy.

Ivy had never been this close to him for such an extended period of time, and his sudden presence was invading her usual focus. She had a desperate urge to maneuver as far from him as possible, and her leg twitched of its own accord. She forced herself to stay still, knowing it would only raise doubts about their 'friendship'.

"Dementors." Carrow slurred, slapping the board behind him to catch the attention of the room.

"They make the strongest man wail like a crying baby, and the most fearless woman beg for death to take her." He grinned, displaying a row of rotten teeth. There was a scraping sound as people shifted in their seats, as though expecting a Dementor to tear into the room.

"Who can tell me where to find a Dementor?" He picked a student at random, pointing at him with fingers of bone and paper thin skin. The boy whimpered, and answered in a shaky voice.

"Azkaban?"

"That's right, Azkaban." The boy sighed with relief as Carrow found another victim, this time Luna.

"How do Dementors kill their victims?"

"They don't kill them," Luna answered coolly, "they suck out their soul, they call it a kiss." Carrow's forehead creased, disappointed that she had answered correctly. Ivy could easily believe that Carrow had no soul, his eyes were lifeless and dull, even light couldn't refract from them, it was lost in the cloud of grey. As though he had heard her, his eyes shifted to her and she swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"Miss Green, how do you stop a Dementor?" Ivy searched through every book she had ever read, but couldn't remember reading how to do it. She had only heard of stories where the victim became insane, and lived a fraction of their life, no longer a person at all. It had given her nightmares, and she had read no more on the subject.

"I don't know," she replied and the smile broke through once more.

"Maybe you should learn, no doubt they'll be after you and your family soon enough." Ivy's face flushed and a stinging sensation told her she would cry soon if he continued. So he did know her Father was being investigated.

By her side, Draco waited for Ivy to react in some inappropriate way, but nothing came. He thought he could see a sheen her eyes but with one blink it had vanished as if never there.

"Malfoy, care to enlighten us?" Draco had answered before Carrow came into his vision. "A patronus charm." He stated, Carrow sucked in his sallow cheeks.

"That's right." Carrow leapt back, drawing the class in, "But you don't need to know how to do that! Because if any of you ever came face to face with one you'd be doomed. A bunch of weaklings like you, your souls would be gone before you had time to remember you own a wand." He cackled and Draco shook his head, not bothered by his attempts to scare the class. He'd seen Voldemort and nothing compared to him, not even a Dementor.

"So instead, we'll learn exactly what it feels like to have your soul ripped from you like stuffing from a bear, to prepare you for when your time comes."

So it went for the rest of the lesson, Carrow depicted in explicit detail what it would be like, from various accounts of mental patients and those who had managed to escape.

Occasionally, Draco would sneak a look at Ivy, whose skin tinged greener each time. He found that it made him happy, to see her true feelings laid bare, even if it was revoltion. It frightened her, and showed she had a weakness like everyone else.

Before he could leave at the end of class, Carrow slipped in front of them and blocked their way. Ivy bumped into Draco and he flinched but she had already moved away as far as she could.

"Your detention will take place tonight, after dinner. Both of you." He cackled, a high pitched burst of laughter. "Meet me at my office, straight after dinner. Don't be late."

* * *

><p>Draco took his last bite of food, counting each chew until it had broken down completely. Ivy had barely taken a bite, just scribbled in a thick notebook, her hair covering the pages so he couldn't see. Zabini and Pansy sat opposite them, watching her as if she was a different species. His day had been filled with awkward silences and frustration whenever she tried to help him in classes, like she was his personal tutor.<p>

They weren't doing a very good job, he knew that. Snape caught his eye from the top table. He could see the warning in his eyes, even from his seat near the back of the Hall. "What are you writing, Green?"

"What?" She didn't look at him, and her jostling elbow told him she hadn't stopped writing either.

"I asked what you're doing." He kicked her under the table, she jumped and her hand scratched across the page.

"Damn," she mumbled, scowling at him as she whipped her wand out and fixed the mistake. He craned his neck, trying to see the page; he read a single word 'Malfoy'. At once, his hand shot out and he caught the paper in his fingers before Ivy could stop him.

"What the hell, Malfoy!" She snatched at the book but he held it away from her, looking back at the page when he was sure she was out of reach. It was blank. Where there had been paragraphs there was now nothing.

In his surprise, Ivy grabbed the book away from him and stashed it away where he couldn't get it.

"I saw that! I saw my name! What have you written?"

"Nothing, it's none of your business."

"It is my fucking business, it's about me." She glared up at him and her rage made her skin glow like a beacon. "Give me that book."

"No, besides its bewitched, if you touch it the pages go blank." Draco's chest burned with rage, he hated that he hadn't read it; words written would survive longer than he would and he wanted to know what they said.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Zabini growled, tossing his fork down.

"So much for you being friends." Pansy added, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"We are friends; Malfoy is just having a bad day. Probably needs to get laid, I bet you can help with that." Ivy's mouth twisted into an amused smile, enjoying her joke. Pansy couldn't decide whether to be annoyed at the idea or supportive.

"Come on, we'd better go." Draco said before Pansy could offer her services, he really wasn't in the mood.

* * *

><p>Carrow stood over them, leaning back on his desk with a joyous smile. Ivy had thought of hundreds of punishments, each involving pain and discomfort. In front of them were two, large tanks, filled with inky black water. Occasionally a creature would surface, a small head with rows of sharp teeth, or a tail with a needle sharp point at the end.<p>

"There are one hundred Tar born leeches in each of these tanks. We use their venom for various potions and poisons." A leech snapped at Ivy, its head hitting the glass.

"They aren't leeches." She said, having seen pictures of them in books.

"Yes they are, but are bred here and not wild, made from wizard magic. Now keep your mouth shut." Carrow swirled his finger in the thick liquid, removing it just as a leech leapt up to bite him.

"Your job tonight is to remove the venom by cutting off the tail, and squeezing it out." He pointed at the empty bowl beside the tank. "Then you put them back in their tar to regrow."

"Where are our gloves?" Draco asked, but Ivy already knew the answer. "No gloves." Carrow beamed, clapping his hands and rubbing his palms together. Ivy glanced at Draco and he frowned at her, nodding once before pulling his sleeve up and reaching towards the goo.

The moment his fingers skimmed it, a leech sunk its teeth into his finger, but he barely winced. Pulling it out, he took his knife and sliced the end off of it before pinching the leech until a small dose of purple liquid seeped from the end. After he'd returned it to the tank, Carrow turned his attention to Ivy.

Her stomach was a tangled mess, and as she rolled up her own sleeve, she tried to control the shake in her hand.

The tar was thick like melted marshmallow and stuck to her fingers. Keeping her face straight, she waited for the bite of teeth, which came quickly. She managed to keep her yelp inside her, only clenching her jaw as pain shot up her finger.

Draco watched as she removed the leech and extracted the venom; a tiny part of him admired her for not giving Carrow the reaction he wanted. A tiny, insignificant part.

Carrow huffed as the two continued their work, "Right, get on with it. I'll be back in an hour and you'd better be finished." Clearly unhappy with the lack of screams, Carrow shoved away from the table and strode out, slamming the door behind him.

If it had been anybody else, Ivy would have asked if he was OK, but it was Draco, and she wasn't about to show any concern. Each bite of the leech felt more painful than the last, and eventually small whimpers passed her lips.

After forty minutes, her hands were littered with swollen bite marks that were increasingly painful. Draco listened to her cry out, despite her attempts to stifle it, and his chest tightened.

He was sure his tank was finished, but he continued pulling out leeches with their tails removed, barely able to move let alone bite him.

He pushed it away from him, and reached for her tank. "Move," he ordered and she stopped, looking at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Let me finish yours." He snapped, sounding harsher than he meant to. She hesitated, skimming her eyes between her hand and the tank.

"Come on, out of the way." He ordered, sliding the tank over to him, but her hand caught the glass and wouldn't let it move any further.

"No," she said quietly.

It wasn't that he wanted to act the hero, but he wasn't completely evil. Her cries of pain were only making the detention harder for him; it'd be easier if he did it.

"Let go Green, I'll do it, stop being a martyr."

"Leave it alone," she snapped, yanking it free from him and shoving her hand back in.

"You're so fucking stubborn." She didn't reply, but dipped her hand back in, refusing to make a sound as the leech took a bite. She continued for the next five minutes, until her hand was mostly blood and bruise. Draco knew his skin was tougher, his hand wasn't nearly as bad as hers, still she wouldn't stop.

Finally he dragged his chair over, so they were close and dipped his hand into the tar. "I said no," Ivy said, slicing the tail off of a leech. "Shut up, Green." He said, in a softer tone. She exhaled sharply but allowed him to help her.

He noticed that for the remainder of their punishment she made no sound to show her pain.

Carrow stormed in and Draco returned to his previous position, away from Ivy.

"Done?" He looked at their hands and smiled, satisfied with their pain. "Now go back to your dormitory, no detours." Meaning no visit to the hospital wing.

They rose and left the room without looking back.

* * *

><p>The common room was empty after their silent journey back, both cradling their bloody hands.<p>

"I don't know any spells to heal the wounds. But I could try and find one before bed?" Ivy offered, her cheeks pink as she gazed up at him without a trace of anger.

"No, it's fine. I'll live." Draco was uncomfortable with their civil conversation, it was unnatural. "Alright, I guess I'll go to bed then."

"Yeah…" They didn't move, knowing that there was more to say.

"Thank you, for helping tonight." Ivy forced out, avoiding his gaze.

"Its fine, your moaning was really annoying me anyway." Ivy didn't seem bothered by his insult. "Tomorrow, we should probably talk more. To convince people."

"Yeah, whatever," Draco agreed, shrugging his shoulders, wishing she would yell at him, he knew how to handle that.

"Night then." She wandered up the stairs, without another word or glance at him. "Goodnight," he murmured, too quiet for her to hear.

He stood for a while longer, trying to shake away the knot in his chest. He still didn't like her, reminding himself that she was Gryffindor, no matter what robes she wore. He hated Gryffindors, every single one of them, Green was no exception.

Still, when he'd helped her it made him feel good. Knowing he was saving her from added pain. It was the same knot he'd felt when he had failed to kill Dumbledore, his bloody conscience. Telling him that he wasn't evil like he should be, something inside wanted to help people. He needed to get over it; it would get him killed if he carried on. Green didn't like him, and he didn't like her.


	7. Talks

"Hey, Ivy! Wait," Ivy continued swiftly down the hall, bowing her head and making no inclination that she had heard the voice. The footsteps behind her grew louder and again her name was called, too close for her to ignore. She slowed enough for Neville to catch her, pausing in the corridor for the inevitable talk. "Hey," he repeated, "I've been meaning to talk to you, but didn't have the chance yesterday."

She wished at that moment that it wasn't a bright and sunny Saturday, so that she could cover herself in billowing robes to hide her blistered hand. It gleamed red, as rays of sun picked highlighted the smooth trails of dried blood. Neville stopped abruptly when he spotted it, his face paling while he hid the leg that had been injured behind the other, as his own horror was remembered.

"Oh god Ivy..."

"What are you gawping at?" She asked, gliding her hand behind her back and out of his view. "I'm sorry," he fumbled, looking up at her guiltily.

"What do you want Longbottom?" She had been preparing for this very moment, knowing one of the Gryffindors, or the 'Army' as Malfoy called them, would come seeking friendship.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you did the other day. Saving us from Malfoy's curse, it was really good of you." His expression was so soft and genuine, making it even harder for her to be cruel and ruthless. She imagined Malfoy, and tried to mimic his cold stare.

"Don't thank me, it had nothing to do with you. I just wanted to see the look on Malfoy's face, he'd pissed me off earlier." She detested swearing, but Malfoy would have, and that was who she needed to be to get through this. Ivy had already discussed with Draco what her excuse was going to be, it needed to be different to what they'd told the Slytherin's, they were too bright to not ask questions. No, it had to be easy and brutal.

"But you chose that moment, it was really brave with Snape being there."

"Do you really think I knew he was watching? Hell, I'm not stupid Longbottom." He screwed up his face and glanced around as though trying to find someone watching them, to explain her aggressive manner. "Ivy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, not that its any of your buisness, just leave me alone." A lump had risen in her throat but the words spewed out of their own accord. "What did you think, I'd come to your rescue? I'm not your bloody guard dog."

Neville recoiled from her as though stung, "Now get lost, I have places to be," she lied. Never had she seen someone so hurt because of her, if she had slapped him in the face he wouldn't have looked more shocked.

"Right, sure." He started stepping back away from her, stumbling over his feet as his ears tinted red. She turned away so he wouldn't see her face, knowing that any hope of friendship between them was gone.

As she walked to the lake she tried desperately to concentrate on why she was doing this, her life, Malfoy's life, her Father's life. But as Neville's face haunted her it became harder to accept these as reasons.

Her life was important, but it was her Father's fault she was in this mess. Screwing up enough to be investigated and leaving her pick up the pieces. It was even more of a stretch to validate saving Malfoy's life, he hated her. He was only doing it to save himself, otherwise we would have turned her over to be slaughtered immediately. Her frustration ebbed away as she realised something painful, if she wasn't doing it for them then she was only doing it to save herself, which made her just as selfish as Malfoy was.

Rubbing the heel of her hand to her head, Ivy rid her mind of the thoughts. They weren't worth it, she needed to get on with her job and stop worrying about reasons behind it.

* * *

><p>Draco stood with his back pressed against the trunk of a thick tree by the lake. His hand was pulsating, and getting changed into his t-shirt and jeans had been difficult that morning. He let his eyes fall shut as he enjoyed the cool breeze, it was nice to be alone for once. Fingers slid down his side and a body pressed against his, followed by the sickly smell of overused citrus perfume, Pansy.<p>

"Hey stranger," she murmured, her breath tickling his ear. He opened his eyes and she smiled seductively at him, her hips shifting to fit his. His groin reacted despite his brain disinterest.

"What are you doing, Pansy?"

"Come on, don't play coy. You know what I want." Another rub against him and she leaned in to bite his lip, asking for a kiss.

"I'm not in the mood," he said, but his body betrayed him and she giggled as she pushed even further against him.

"Liar," she pressed her lips hard to his, and he could feel her teeth opening to allow her tongue to slip through. Giving in to his own desire, he kissed her back, his hand gripping her hip and pulling her tighter to him, another sickeningly high giggle.

"Let's go to my room." She whispered and pulled at his hand to drag him with her. As he stumbled after her he spotted Ivy standing a few meters away, looking as though she was about to throw up.

His hand released Pansy, who glanced at Ivy and groaned, "Ignore her, come on!" She demanded, trying to grab him again, but he didn't let her.

For some reason, he felt embaressed about being caught, he tried to hide his groin from her but it was no use. Ivy walked up to them, not meeting their gazes. "I was um...I wanted to..."

"Spit it out Green," Pansy snapped, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"I'm going to the hospital wing, I thought you'd want to come." Draco glanced at her hand, which was worse than it had been the night before. He pictured her face as she had tried not to cry out during the punishment, and the gratitude after. He realised why he was ashamed at being caught, because of _that_ look.

The way she had held a small smile on her face after, it had made him feel like he was worth something. He knew it would be ruined now that she'd watched him frolicking off with Pansy for a shag, and he didn't like that.

"Right, yeah I do."

"What? Draco..." Pansy started, mouth hanging open in horror, "I thought we were, you know..."

"Not now."

"She can go by herself, wouldn't you rather-"

"For fuck sake Parkinson, will you drop it. I'm going." Pansy chocked back her words, and folded her arms forcefully.

"Right, suit yourself. But don't come asking for it later, because you won't fucking get any." Turning on her heel, she gave them both a final glare before storming back to the castle.

Ivy still wouldn't look at him, the ground had suddenly become very interesting.

"Come on then Green, let's get this over with." They headed for the hospital, standing a good distance apart.

"How's your hand?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"Alright," that was clearly a lie, it had been a stupid question.

There had been a shift between them that unnerved him. Usually they were constantly teetering on the edge of an argument, it gave him a rush to feel that close to that kind of raw emotion. After the detention something had changed, he didn't loathe her quite as much, and it made him uncomfortable.

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor._

He reminded himself, once again being confused by the snake on her robes. They were a lie, she wasn't like him and he was nothing like her.

The moment they entered the wing Madame Pomfrey gasped loudly and scurried over, her heels clicking on the polished floor. She grabbed Ivy's arm and tenderly inspected the wound, "What on earth happened?"

"Detention." Draco explained and she nodded, understanding at once.

"Yes, well...sit down then."

On opposite beds, Madame Pomfrey treated them seperately, casting spells and rubbing lotion into the sores. After half an hour their hands had gone from red to blush pink, and all traces of blood had gone.

"Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous," the nurse muttered under her breath mingled in with, "If Dumbledore were here..."

"There, how does that feel?"

"Better thank you." Ivy replied, and Draco looked over, a frown creasing his forehead.

"Good, you really shouldn't get yourself into trouble like this."

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I'm sorry to cause you trouble." Ivy liked the woman, she had a motherly feel that she wasn't used to.

"It's no problem dear, I just hate seeing you students hurt." Ivy gave a warm smile to the woman who returned it.

"Alright, that's enough. Piss off you old bat."

"Malfoy!" Ivy snapped, but he ignored her.

"We need to get going, unlike some people we have actual lives to live." He smirked at Madame Pomfrey who tried to find a reply, but failed.

Draco leapt up and headed out of the room, "Get moving Green," he shouted and she followed him out. The moment the door was out of sight Draco rounded on Ivy.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What?" Ivy asked, bemused.

"Are you a complete and utter fucking moron?" There was the anger he was used to, and her eyes fired up in response.

"Stop speaking to me like that, and explain what the hell you mean."

"You were talking to her like a..._Gryffindor._" He seethed, "No, worse that that, like a _fucking _Hufflepuff! Do you not take this seriously? This is no time for half arsed efforts. You have to live this Green, you can't pick and choose when to act and when to not."

"I didn't mean anything by it, not all Slytherin's are cruel."

"No, but the daughter of Stephan Green is!" Ivy felt herself shaking, she was furious but had no arguement to give him. It was so much worse that he was right, she had been stupid.

"Honestly, I thought you were the smart one!" Draco's knuckles were white, he knew he may be overreacting but it felt so good to be right, and he preferred this atmosphere, it felt real.

"Will you drop it! I get the picture. Back off." Ivy shoved his chest, and he moved away from her.

"This isn't about you anymore, it's about all of us. So get it together, alright?"

"Yes, fine, whatever."

For a stolen moment they were silent, uninterrupted and glaring at each other with such venom that the air between them sparked.

Then the moment ended.

"Don't tell me you two are arguing? It would be a shame to ruin such a beautiful friendship." Zabini was leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets with a smirk twisted on his lips.

Draco's anger fizzled out, and the sparks faded with it. He still felt a mounting satifaction, he liked being right, it made him feel powerful. It was the first time since his disastor on the Astronomy tower, and he'd missed it.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, the tone lingering in his voice.

"I wanted to talk to Green."

"Why?" Draco inquired, too sharply.

"I don't see that it's any of your buisness." This was a different anger, a stubborn and protective anger. He glanced at Ivy who was frowning, obviously as confused as he was. Eventually she met his gaze and he knew she was telling him to leave, he didn't like it. What if she screwed up? Forgot to be cruel and heartless? Or worse, she could fall for his tricks and trust him, he was a slimeball.

"Well?" Zabini raised his eyebrows, waiting for Draco to leave.

"Whatever," he considered adding that Green should be careful but knew it was out of character, and would only raise suspicion.

Stalking slowly down the halls, he tried to imagine what he wanted her for, knowing it couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Ivy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and eyed Zabini nervously, waiting for him to speak.<p>

"Your hand looks better," he commented, almost sweetly.

"Yeah, it's ok."

"You going to tell me what happened to it?"

"No."

"Fair enough," they were quite for a moment, but Zabini pushed up from the wall and glanced out the window. "Fancy going for a walk?"

The question seemed innocent enough so she agreed, keeping the anxiety from her face, once again opting for Draco's indifferent stare.

There were students relaxing on the grass, reading or talking to one another, not giving the pair a second glance.

"Was there a reason you wanted to talk to me Blaise?" She asked as they strolled along the edge of the lake.

"Blaise?"

"It's your name, isn't it."

"Yeah, but no one ever calls me it."

"Oh sorry," she scolded herself for apologising, but couldn't take it back now.

"Doesn't matter, call me what you want." He hesitated for a fraction of a second, and she saw his jaw clench.

"Actually, I have some Head Boy crap to do Monday, in Hogsmeade."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, gets me out of school. Snape has told me to take someone, but I really can't be arsed taking Parkinson. I wondered if you wanted to come?" Ivy was taken aback by the offer, and wondered if it was a good idea.

"I don't know...I'll miss Muggle Studies, and Carrow is already watching me."

"You have permission though, and your with me." He said it as if that was reason enough to be safe, the knot in her stomach relaxed. Her thought's wandered to Draco, and his outburst from before, it had upset her more than she let on. If she went it would solidify her status as a Slytherin, hanging out with the Head Boy, it would keep Draco quite.

"Yeah, Ok then. If you're sure?" A smile spread across his face, Ivy hadn't noticed before, but he was quite attractive.

"Great, we can go out for some food, my treat."

"You don't have to, but thanks."

"I'll let Snape know you're coming with me tomorrow, it'll be fine." He ran a hand down her arm in a random act of affection, then accompanied her back inside.

* * *

><p>Draco sat at the edge of his seat, waiting for the pair to come back from their talk. It had been too long for a simple chat, and he couldn't fathom why he wanted to talk to her.<p>

For a while, he had paced back and forth, but Teller, a younger Slytherin had given him odd looks so he'd sat.

The door opened and they walked in, but didn't see him at first so he sat back in his chair, feigning calm. They were laughing together, as though the best of friends.

"Oh hi," Ivy greeted when she saw him, he blinked in surprise at their presence.

"Hey," Ivy had a smile firmly on her face, the need to know why grew in his chest.

"I'm going to go upstairs and study, don't want to repeat my failure in Dark Arts." Ivy nodded at them both, and Draco spotted Zabini touch her elbow as she left.

As her door shut, Draco stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well? What was that about?"

"What? We talked."

"Yes I know that, what about?" He tried not to sound accusing, but it was a struggle.

"I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me Monday."

"Oh right," he felt calmer, there was no way she agreed, she was more sensible than that.

"Yeah, so we'll be gone from all our lessons, the teachers know."

"Wait, she's going?" Draco snapped, a stone dropping in his stomach.

"Of course, who can say no to _me_?" Zabini had a smile on his face, he could see how uncomfortable it was making him.

"Not a problem is it?" Zabini drawled, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, I don't give a shit." Draco sat back down, his fingers digging into his palms.

"Good, well I'm going to my room, see you later." Draco didn't respond as Zabini left, but the stone remained.

This was a bad idea, _such _a bad idea. She'd say something, do something, trust him too much.

He had a way of getting stuff out of people.

What was worse, was that she agreed to it, knowing who he was. Draco knew that Zabini had a thing for her, but he never went to this much trouble usually. Draco exhaled sharply, trying to rid himself of his concern. It was just because of their secret, that was all. He still hated her, but she was responsible for his life. Yeah, that was it.

That night, Draco made his way to Pansy's room, and wasn't seen until morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took a little longer to post! Thank you for all my reviews! Lovely to read and I hope you continue to enjoy them! Next will be up as soon as possible.


	8. Sunshine

The pages flickered in the breeze as Ivy sat reading a book, finding a moments peace. She had searched for a long time for a quiet space, so she wasn't interrupted by unwelcome guests. The corner was small, situated at the back of the castle near the greenhouses, surrounded by beautiful scenery.

A shadow covered her sunlight and she squinted up at her visitor, hoping they wouldn't have blonde hair. Unfortunately they did, but instead of the lemon sheen of a Malfoy she was met with hair that was long and wispy, that lifted like feathers in the wind. Luna Lovegood gave her a dreamy smile, like she was sleepwalking. Ivy almost returned it.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Luna sighed.

"It's alright."

"I was going to check the greenhouses for nargles when I saw you." Ivy wondered what nargles were, but didn't want to encourage the conversation. There was a moment of silence, and Ivy continued to read, hoping that the girl would leave her to become absorbed in the book.

"What are you reading?" Apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Ivy gave the girl her best glare, but answered her question.

"A biography from Frederick the Funny."

"Oh I've read that! I found it hilarious." Luna sat on the grass and crossed her legs, Ivy wasn't happy with how relaxed they would look to onlookers, even if there weren't any.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd keep you company."

"Why? Didn't you speak to Nev-Longbottom?" She corrected herself, and Luna shrugged delicately.

"Yes, he was very upset about your chat, but I thought I'd come over anyway."

"Bad idea, I'm not interested." The day was so gorgeous that it was hard to be cruel, her spirits were too high. Luna exhaled and glanced around, when she turned her focus back to Ivy her voice dropped to a whisper. There was a seriousness to her voice that caught Ivy's attention, the sentence appeared from nowhere like an explosion in a stunning garden.

"We're on our own. They don't spy out here, so you can stop pretending." Ivy shot her eyes up, Luna gave nothing away from her vague expression.

"I know you aren't one of them, I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A bubble of panic pushed against her chest, ready to pop at any moment. Luna was not threatening or manipulative; her pale face was as innocent as a newborn baby.

"I'm really sorry," Luna continued guiltily, her fingers twisting into the grass beneath them. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You haven't upset me, because then I'd have to know what you mean, and I don't."

Luna paused, the tips of her fingers tickling the shoots of green. "I'm not a very good Ravenclaw," she mused, "I don't…fit." Ivy glanced at Luna's badge pinned to her blouse and concealed within her golden tresses, she had never noticed before. She had assumed she was Gryffindor like the rest of them. Luna continued talking, staring at the ground as she confessed.

"I love books, and class, and learning new things, just like a Ravenclaw is supposed to. But there isn't anyone like me in the house, I don't see things the way they do. They only trust facts, what they see with their own eyes, but I think that living like that would be really sad. You'd miss so much; I think the world should be loved from what we experience and what we don't. That's why they avoid me, because I have faith in things they don't, it's a Gryffindor trait, and I'm not a Gryffindor."

Ivy swallowed down the lump rising in her throat, aware that her face was not hiding her interest in Luna's speech.

"I'm only telling you this so you know that it's alright to be different to the rest of your house. You don't _have _to be cut from the same cloth. You can find friends elsewhere, like with us."

No, no she couldn't. Ivy wanted to give in right there, and tell her all her secrets, but didn't. Luna could break away from her house, but Ivy was trapped like a fly in a web, if she struggled she would only become more tangled.

"Never in my life have I heard such a load of crap." The words were sour on her tongue, and her eyes burned with the need to cry. Luna didn't react, not even flinching at the glare Ivy gave her. Ivy stood up and dusted imaginary mud off her legs, "Honestly Lovegood, you lot are so pathetic. It was entertaining at first but it's getting boring fast, leave me alone, all of you."

Not a blink from Luna. Ivy left the greenhouses wiping away a stray tear.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on the wall practicing spells, occasionally sparks would fly from his wand if he made a mistake and he would begin again.<p>

He enjoyed watching people, especially if they thought they were alone, it was when their true selves showed. He'd seen most of the students that morning, mostly Gryffindor and Hufflepuff skipping around like they were playing with unicorns, it was stomach churning. At one point he'd seen Lovegood frolicking off to the greenhouses, probably to look for some imaginary creature. He hated her.

A hand snaked round his waist and breath warmed his ear, "Hey sexy."

His gag reflex was on high alert as images from the night before shot through his head. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed it on a purely sexual level, but everything other than Pansy's ability in the bedroom made him feel sick. He'd tried not to make eye contact all night as she'd cried out much louder than was needed.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, resting her sharp chin on his shoulder.

"Practicing spells, what does it look like?"

"I know what we could do that would be much more fun." She angled her head down and nipped his neck.

"Not today, Parkinson." Pansy pouted and sat on the wall besides him, not bothered by his rejection.

"What's up with you? Haven't got the stamina or something?"

"We both know that's bollocks," he replied, not able to help himself. She grinned and edged closer, as if his comment had been an invitation.

"It's too hot, I'm not in the mood." Pansy shrugged and rested her back against the pillar, bringing her knees up onto the wall. Draco went back to people watching, and caught sight of Zabini darting across the green. Glancing ahead a beacon of sandy beach hair told him where he was off to in such a hurry. Without thinking, he was off the wall and striding to beat Zabini to Green, who hadn't looked up at either of them.

"Where are you going?" Pansy called but he didn't respond, picking up his pace.

He saw Green lift a hand to her face and rub her cheek, Zabini was almost with her and Draco practically ran the last few steps. Together the boys met Ivy who was openly startled by their sudden presence.

There was a familiar gleam in her eyes; he'd seen it in detention, and in Dark Arts, the look of a girl trying not to cry.

"Ivy! I wanted to talk to you." Zabini said quickly, and she frowned, glancing between the two of them.

"So did I," Draco added, receiving a death glare from his friend.

"Oh right, what is it?"

"I kind of need to talk to you in private," Zabini added silkily, Draco was finding his supposed friend more annoying each day.

"Me too, it's important," Draco hardened his stare, willing her to choose him. Ivy shook her head and sighed, she didn't seem in the mood for the decision.

"Right, ok Malfoy," a smug smile graced his face, "Zabini, I'll come find you after, if that's alright?" Zabini hesitated, his hands balling by his sides, but there was nothing he could do without angering her.

"Whatever, I'll wait in our usual spot."

They had a usual spot? After talking twice? Draco doubted it.

Zabini turned his back on them and headed for the lake, apparently that was where he meant. Ivy rounded on Malfoy, and he noticed for the first time her every day clothes. Nothing very exciting, a part of long shorts and blue top, they suited her.

_Gryffindor._

He reminded himself once more.

"Well? What is so important?"

Draco stalled, he hadn't thought this far, he just hadn't wanted Zabini spending more time than necessary with her.

"You're going into Hogsmeade tomorrow, with _him_." He twitched his head to the shrinking form of Zabini.

"So?"

"So it's a fucking stupid idea."

Ivy rolled her eyes dramatically, the way she often did when he spoke. "You have got to be kidding me? How is me becoming friends with the Head of Slytherin, someone trusted by the Carrows a bad idea? It cements my loyalty. I thought you'd be pleased."

Her logic was foolproof. "Because he doesn't want to be your _friend,_ that's why. Come on Green, he's after a shag."

"In the middle of Hogsmeade? That doesn't seem likely."

"No, he's using it to make you like him so he can get you in bed after. Are you that fucking naïve?"

If Ivy had been sad she wasn't anymore, she was furious and it was aimed solely at Draco. He couldn't help but enjoy it.

"You're one to talk! Everyone knows you crawled into bed with Parkinson last night! Peeves was flying around making groaning noises all morning! And I am not naïve, even if he does want that, which he doesn't, I'm not a slapper."

Zabini was coming back, probably drawn in from all the arm waving Ivy had been doing. Draco didn't like her knowing about Pansy, he knew he should have shut her up.

"Besides," Ivy added, "maybe dating him wouldn't be such a bad idea, at least it would draw suspicion away."

A lion ripped at his insides and his face burned red, she didn't even flinch as he fired back at her.

"You are some stupid bitch you know that? Fine, date the twat, see if I care. But when you let it slip, which you will, let me be there to watch him throw you away like a dirty rag. Then we'll both be killed all because you couldn't keep your legs together."

Her hand slapped across his face like a whip, as quickly as it was there, it had gone.

Zabini stopped a few yards away from them, others had slowed to watch the argument. Ivy's expression was rage and hurt rolled into one, messy lump.

Draco couldn't take back his words, and the pain he'd inflicted on her was punishment for them. He didn't speak as his cheek stung.

"I'm sor-" Ivy began, guilt consuming her as soon as her hand had lowered.

"Don't you dare fucking apologize." She wasn't certain if he didn't want to hear it because he wanted his anger to remain, or because there were people watching and he was worried they would suspect something, either way she stopped speaking.

Draco's eyes roamed her face for a while, and she tried to hide the regret from him. Without another word, he walked away from her, hands buried in his pockets and his shoulders hunched over.

From the corner of her eye she spotted Zabini, and a hand tapped her elbow affectionately.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important," she responded, not looking at him as the audience dispersed.

"It was important enough to hit him, not that I'm complaining. It was brilliant."

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked at the boy and saw nothing but respect on his face, Malfoy was wrong about him, she was sure of it.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh right, yeah. Tomorrow, meet me in the common room at nine in the morning. I've sorted out dinner when we get there."

"Was that it? Surely you could have said that in front of Malfoy?"

Zabini dragged his fingers down her arm, a smirk toying on his lips. "Is it wrong to say I just wanted to have you to myself?"

A warm fuzzy feeling snuggled in her chest, and she smiled lightly, never had a boy spoke to her like that in her life.

"No, I don't suppose so."

"Good, don't want you slapping me do I?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled a genuine smile.

"What is it we need to get tomorrow?"

"Some stuff for Snape, and the Carrows."

"Why, what do they need?"

"I can't really say." He said, a shadow passing his face. She frowned but let it drop, wanting to savor the warmth in her heart for a while longer.

"Did you hear Peeves this morning? Malfoy and Pansy must have been at it last night."

"I don't want to talk about Malfoy; he's not worth my time."

"Sure, but I wouldn't worry. Malfoy will be in her knickers by now no doubt, nursing his pride." They thought made her cringe, and the warmth was gone.

"You two aren't friends now then?"

"Yeah we are," Ivy rushed, realizing that she needed him as her ally. "It was a fight, we have them all the time, it'll cool down in a few days."

"I doubt it, you don't hit a Malfoy and get away with it. Surely your Dad told you that?" Ivy had tried not to think about her Father. His own fondness for violence made her feel even worse about her own outburst, she was disgusted with herself.

"We'll see." Zabini nodded and brushed a hand over her cheekbone. She thought about what Malfoy had said, he wouldn't go to all this trouble _just _for sex, would he? Being his girlfriend would definitely be useful, a step in the Slytherin direction, and she liked him. Because of this, she let his hand stay there.

"You are so sexy you know," she didn't approve of the word but it made her blush anyway. Her eyes dropped to the ground, and all logical responses fumbled in her mouth.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, I'll see you then?" She nodded and he left her, standing like a love struck teenager, smiling wildly.

* * *

><p>Draco seethed silently, his fingertips tracing where she had struck him. It didn't hurt, it was more the blow to his pride that was frustrating him, but still it tingled to touch.<p>

He was alone in the common room, thankfully. If anyone crossed him at that moment he would skin them alive, he was in no mood for company.

The previous year at Hogwarts had been difficult, and emotionally draining. Trying to murder Dumbledore and earn Voldemort's respect had used up all of his attention and energy. He had lost the friends he did have in the process, even Crabbe and Goyle didn't bother, although Zabini had mentioned they were impressed by his task, even if he didn't manage it.

Now, suddenly he had another job, to protect Ivy Green's secret, and it was in some way's even harder.

He probably had slipped back into his obsessed mode, as he had last year with Dumbledore. It would explain why everything she did stayed with him, haunting him when he was with her and away from her.

He hated her, she was a Gryffindor and traitor to the Dark Lord, but there was something that appealed to him. Like a forbidden fruit that he had to hate and protect all at once.

The door opened and Ivy appeared, freezing as they made eye contact. A large smile faded from her face. Quickly, she continued past him, heading for her room, he didn't trust himself to speak.

She paused at the bottom of the stairs, and glanced over her shoulder, "I shouldn't have done that."

He had told her that he didn't want an apology, but she still managed to give one indirectly.

"It's done, move on." He managed to say, hearing the pang of guilt lacing her words.

"I won't do it again, ever."

"You're right, you won't." He had meant to warn her, and as she sidled up that stairs he knew the message had been received. He may have gone too far, especially in front of students that they were supposed to be friends in front of. But she wouldn't hit him again, he was sure of that.

* * *

><p>AN: I am extremely sorry about how long this took to put up! I haven't been anywhere near a computer for days, it has annoyed me not being able to publish this.

I hope you enjoy it though! The next shouldn't take long either, to make up for the lateness of this one.


	9. Hogsmeade

It was a strange feeling waking up on the Monday morning and knowing everyone was in class but her. It may have been her imagination but her room seemed quieter and when she took a breath it sounded too loud. Ivy relished not having to rush to get ready, taking a leisurely shower and picking her clothes out with extra care. She settled on wearing a simple lilac dress which she felt pretty in.

Her stomach flipped when she realised she had nothing left to do, and it was time to meet him. She had never gone anywhere alone with a boy, and the prospect had unexpected reactions. Her palms were sticky with sweat and no matter how many calming breaths she took the butterflies would not go.

"Get a grip, Ivy." She told herself, leaving the room to find Zabini waiting for her. His face lit up and she returned the look, hoping a blush wasn't rising in her cheeks.

"You look nice," he complimented. They left the castle and wandered down the path towards the town, for a while not speaking.

"Where do we need to go first?"

"J. Pippins potions, Snape needs some ingredients, we'll get them before dinner."

Ivy had never been to Hogsmeade and was not disappointed when they arrived; it was quirky and picturesque with little shops that begged to be visited.

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to, I'll meet you in Honeydukes after?" She was reluctant to part from him, but had no interest in the dim shop. Agreeing, they separated and she almost ran into the sweet shop.

A rainbow couldn't have been more colourful. It was brimming with purple, pink, red, green, amber, blue, yellow and gold, each brighter than the first. She ran a finger along a shelf littered with selection boxes, resisting the urge to buy them all.

"Are you alright, my love?" A woman tottered over to her, grey hair piled in a bun atop her head, and glasses half way down her nose.

"Yes, I'm just browsing."

"Can't decide? I have that problem a lot, can I make a suggestion?" Ivy nodded, the woman radiated with warmth and goodness, she was impossible to dislike. She followed her over to a line of clear cartons, each with a different sweet in them; the woman passed her a brown paper bag.

"I believe the muggles call it 'pick and mix'. Fill your bag with whatever you'd like, and then bring it over to me.

"It's a muggle idea? She won't want any of it then." Ivy jumped and the bag slipped from her hands onto the floor. The woman picked it up for her, but Ivy didn't take it back.

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"She's sure," Zabini answered, steering Ivy off to the shelf she had previously been looking at. The bag in his hand bumped into her hip as they stopped abruptly.

"Stupid woman, why would telling us she got an idea from muggles make us want to buy it? I swear some witches are such fucking morons."

"Yeah," Ivy managed to agree, turning to the shelf and becoming as engrossed in the confectionery as possible. She had almost forgotten who she was with; he hated muggles, muggle born, and anyone who showed any interest in them.

"I'd say buy these," he offered, grasping a box from the shelf and examining it.

"If you say so," she half smiled and he gripped the box tighter in his strong hand.

"I'll get it, as a treat for coming with me."

"No, you don't have to. I have money."

"I know that, the Greens are loaded, but I want to." Half of her was annoyed that he referred to family as if she wasn't part of them, but another half was flattered by the gesture.

"If you're sure…"

"Of course I am." He barrelled past her to the counter and pulled a pouch of money from his pocket.

The elderly woman gave Ivy a soft smile when Zabini turned his back, tinted with a regret that she could not hide. While Zabini headed for the door, to open it before Ivy walked through, Ivy mimed 'thank you' at the woman and gave the best grin she could muster.

Zabini and Ivy visited two other stores before he mentioned food again, by this point Ivy was starving and had forgotten all about his rudeness in Honeydukes.

"Come on, we'll eat now." Zabini said, leading her down the town. She could see a charming pub in front of them with a sign swinging in the breeze which read 'The Three Broomsticks'. She began to turn towards it as they neared but Zabini strolled right past it and she almost walked straight into him. He then ignored a cute café called Madame Puddifoot's, not that she was surprised, it was coated in hearts and cherubs. Still, she cast an envious eye inside as they passed the tea room full of happy couples.

"Where are we going?" She asked and he gestured towards them, in the distance she spotted a dirty building with smeared windows and cracked walls.

"They do food there?"

"Sure," the sign was falling from its rusty hinges, but she could just make out the words 'The Hog's Head'.

Zabini opened the door for her and she entered, all eyes turning to her in her coloured dress, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Come on, we'll sit over here." Ivy did as she was told, feeling dirty just being in the vicinity, let alone eating there. Her mind drifted to the warmth of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Mr Malfoy, will you pay attention!" Alecto Carrow's eyes had thinned into slits on her face. Draco blinked a few times and shrugged at her; she scowled and returned to her lecture about why Muggles are uglier than wizards.<p>

Draco hadn't been able to focus all day, and had lost twenty five house points because of it. He wondered what Zabini was doing with Green, and more importantly, what his game was.

He had assumed it was to get her into bed, but it seemed like an awful lot of hassle, especially when Pansy was around. There was a sinking feeling in his gut, like right before a boggart comes out of a closet, he didn't know what was going to happen but knew it would be bad.

"They are complete failures in every way; they get more deformed with each passing generation. I could tell you right now who has dirty muggle blood in them." Her eyes passed over Seamus Finnegan and a Ravenclaw girl who shrank in her seat. Draco wasn't used to having the houses mixed up together; it made Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws unbearable. They were such kiss asses.

"You can see it in their blank stares; their brains are not as formed as ours. If we cracked one open I'd show you," the girl went green, and for a moment Draco wondered if she was actually going to attack the girl. Longbottom had hold of his wand under the table, Draco snorted at the thought of him taking on Carrow alone.

"But, we can't do that. Not today anyway."

Draco zoned out again, it was past dinner, and surely they'd be heading back soon.

* * *

><p>Ivy gulped down the last of her sandwich, it hadn't been that bad but the plate could have done with a good clean, or even better, thrown out.<p>

"Did you enjoy that?"

"It was fine, thanks Zabini." She kept the edge from her voice, the day wasn't as thrilling as she had imagined it to be.

"I thought you called me Blaise?"

"Oh…Well nobody else does." He moved his hand across the table, and reached out to brush his fingers with hers.

"I don't mind if you want to." His dark eyes came up, and he boldly grasped her palm so they held hands on the table.

There wasn't a reaction from her, but she didn't move either. This was it, the choice.

Did she date him or reject him?

Gazing at his face she thought she knew what was for the best, she was sure of it.

Lacing their hands together completely she smiled, and he grinned back, squeezing it in a comforting way.

"What's it like for you at home?"

Ivy frowned, recoiling from the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents, being home schooled, things like that." Ivy couldn't help but be suspicious, after everything that had happened.

"I don't know, boring? Not much to say."

"What are your parents like? I bet having Stephan Green for a Father is pretty amazing."

"Great," she lied, thinking about every smack she'd received from him. "My Mum is dead though." The word caught in her throat and came out as a croak. Blaise stroked her skin with his thumb, and a thrill ran up her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, it's why I came here, to get me out the house." Blaise smiled sweetly, or as sweetly as someone with such a hard face could.

He had begun to trace shapes on her hand, leaving dull warmth where his thumb had printed on her. "What was your Mother like?"

"Perfect, in every way." The phrase slipped out of her easily, it was the one thing she had always been sure of and it was nice to admit. "She was kind and loving, but protective. Intelligent, warm…everything a Mother should be."

Blaise was listening intently, drinking it in like a drug. It made her want to carry on, to give him more.

"Sometimes, we would get up really early before my Father woke up. She'd make breakfast and we would sit and talk for ages, about silly things. It was just me and her."

"How did she die?"

"It was an accident; I was out with my tutor learning about magical plants, there was a fire at the house. My Dad wasn't in either, she was alone." It took every morsel of control not to break down, but she managed it. Suddenly, the comforting hand felt awkward and unwelcome, as though it was wrong to feel it when remembering her Mother. She moved out of his grasp and his forehead creased in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry, let's change the subject."

"Actually, I need to go and talk to someone, its Hogwarts business." He looked around and his eyes rested on a man standing by the bar, a hat covering most of his face. "I'll just be a minute." He promised. Standing, he gave her a reassuring smile before walking over to the man. Ivy watched as they talked in low voices, and a parcel was exchanged, it was lumpy and small. A shiver ran down her spine.

She heard voices behind her and the name 'Potter' caught her attention.

"I heard he's in America, running from the Dark Lord." A gruff voice growled, and a drink was dropped on the table.

"No, he's at Hogwarts, bet my life on it. They're hiding him, that place is full of holes big enough to cram him in. That's why the Dark Lord has the Carrows and Snape there, looking for him." A woman disagreed.

"I'm telling you Farrell, he's running. He's a kid, not the fucking saviour of the world, a coward like the rest of them. Besides, it doesn't matter, he's screwed whatever he's playing at. Did you hear about the ministry? It's starting to fall; soon he'll be in control of all wizard laws and have total power. He'll round up the filthy mudbloods and blood traitors. That's my guess. Kill them all and make an example."

"Let's hope so! It's about time our blood was purified again, not dirtied down by that filth. I heard half a dozen mudbloods were killed last week, and their parents! I'm telling you, this is it, the beginning of a new world."

"Cheers to that," a clink of glasses and silence.

Blaise was back, and the parcel was hidden, "You alright Ivy? You're white as a sheet."

* * *

><p>Draco stormed back to the common room faster than usual, his head aching from hours of endless questions that could not be answered. If they weren't there he would flip out, possibly he a few people if the mood took him.<p>

He had been right; it was an obsession, just like the year before. His life was always on the line, dangling on a wire so thin that the bluntest knife could sever it. Snarling the password he threw open the door and gawped around him, searching for the faces.

There were none.

* * *

><p>They walked back to Hogwarts, Blaise laden with bags of equipment and supplies which he refused to let Ivy touch. The sun was sinking in its sky, the golden rays tinting pink with the final beams on light. The Entrance Hall was empty when they arrived, not even ghosts roamed the halls after curfew, Ivy bit her lip.<p>

"We had better hurry or we'll get in trouble, it's after hours."

"Will you stop worrying? You're with me." He commented on his own importance a lot, it bordered on annoying but she smiled regardless.

"Still…" Blaise yanked her arm, cutting her off, they stopped and she glanced around for signs of life, but there were none.

"Tell me what's wrong, you've been off since the Hog's Head."

"Nothing, I'm tired."

"Is it because I held your hand? Because if it is, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It isn't that Blaise." She tried to move away, not wanting to divulge the conversation she had heard.

"Tell me," she sighed and met his stare with a harsh look. He wasn't going to let it drop, she had to make it believable.

"What are we? You and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you take me out for the day, buy me stuff, I'm confused." Blaise cocked an eyebrow.

"So this is about holding your hand."

"Obviously," apparently lying was a talent, one she did not know she possessed.

"I'm not some soppy Hufflepuff Ivy, if I hold your hand it isn't to go dancing off into the sunset."

"I know that."

"But," he continued, "I do think we should hang out more, together."

"Friends?"

"No, not as friends." Her bones were shaking, her heart thumped in her chest. He closed the gap between them and brushed his lips to her cheek before murmuring "Definitely not as friends."

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time to door opened and Draco jumped up, Ivy entered alone, a smile gracing her lips.<p>

He grabbed the door and slammed it shut with so much force the frame shook.

"Where the fuck do you think you've been?"

"You know where I've been," she had a blissful look, and it made his suspicious.

"It does not take _this _long to buy some bloody tat from a shop." He wanted to shake the information out of her, the anger pounded off of him in waves.

"Stop shouting, I'm fine."

"I don't care if _you _are fine, I care if our secret is." It was mostly true.

"Yes Malfoy, that is too, I told you I'm not stupid."

He paused and the tension shocked the air with electricity.

"Well? What happened?"

"We went out, we ate, we came home."

"Then what is with your fucking smile?"

"We're together now, if you must know." Another swell of rage, accompanied by disbelief.

"You are kidding me Green! How can you be so ridiculous? I knew he wanted a shag."

"Don't you dare, nothing happened! He was a gentleman."

"Blaise Zabini a gentleman? I doubt that."

"Well he was, he didn't try anything with me, not even a hint of it." Her cheeks had tinted, as if that wasn't the entire truth.

"Really, not a thing?"

Ivy faltered, "I knew it!" He cried.

"Why do you even care? It was nothing!"

"Well clearly you are fucking lying!" Their voices were close to shouting and he knew if they weren't careful they'd wake people up.

"No it isn't!"

He snapped. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" The yell extended down his arm and his fist flew up into the air.

Ivy flinched so much that her head shrank down into her neck. A look of pure terror on her face, it stopped his anger in its tracks. She was staring at his hand.

"Green…" He lowered his arm, "I wasn't going to-"

"Shut up." She muttered, and he noticed the quake in her hands. He remembered all the stories about how Stephan used to beat his family, they must be true.

"Green-"

Ivy held up a hand, her lips pursed in a thin line. Draco had never seen this look before, shame and fear; it was not Green-like.

"I'm going to go to bed, I have some things to discuss with you tomorrow."

"You can tell me now."

"No," she glanced at him, the hurt still tangible. "I have Blaise now, so although we are keeping this secret I don't need you to accept me as a Slytherin. People will believe it as long as I'm with him. So unless it is important we are no longer…whatever we were."

"You don't have to do that, I wasn't going to do anything."

"It isn't just about that Malfoy," her eyes sparked with fire, and Draco noted how there was gold mixed in with the honey colour. "All we've done since we've met is argue, can you honestly think of one time we didn't? Because I can't."

He wanted to tell her she was wrong, but couldn't.

"We aren't friends, or anything else. You hate me and my feelings for you aren't exactly pleasant. I've had enough, we don't need each other."

The silence lingered, and for the life of him Draco couldn't think of a witty remark to come back with.

"As I said, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

He watched her leave, a funny emptiness curled in his stomach. He'd known her for a few weeks, but she'd got in his head.

He didn't like her, he didn't hate her, it was somewhere in between. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs despised him, Slytherins admired him and the teachers…endured him.

Ivy did none of those things. She was unaffected by the entirety of his life, it was a brutal honesty that he struggled to deal with. He found himself fighting for her to respect him, because she was the only one who could without being tainted by previous beliefs.

He'd be damned if he went back to worrying about Voldemort, obsessing over Green was much less damaging than that.

* * *

><p>Blaise slunk down the corridor, the darkness solid with no natural light. His footsteps echoed, and he knew that they were waiting. He reached the door and knocked once before entering. The Carrows sat together, looking more like twins than ever before with their matching sinister smiles.<p>

"Do you have it?" Alecto asked, he brought out the package and placed it on the table.

"Good," they didn't open it in front of him, not that he was surprised. Alecto shuffled in her seat, cocking her head to one side. "Now, did you find out what we wanted to know from her?"

"Yes," Blaise nodded with a half-smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Spent most of yesterday writing this to get it up for today! Sorry again for the break.


	10. Listening

Malfoy barely exchanged a word with Ivy for the next week, only hanging around when a teacher or student that they had to fool was near. Even then, it wasn't an issue anymore, not since Ivy had struck up an unusual relationship with Blaise. It worked even better than her fake friendship with Malfoy, Blaise was untouchable. Not important enough to be watched too closely but openly Slytherin in an unquestionable way, he was the perfect cover. What was more he had a temperament that suited her, he was laidback and did not pay attention to those around him, unless it was to insult another student which she managed to ignore.

Since her status as his 'girlfriend' even Pansy had agreed to put up with her, the four would lounge around as if no rivalry existed between them. It was an odd situation, but as Ivy had never had friends before she found herself enjoying the unity.

As they ate breakfast in the Great Hall, the flutter of hundreds of wings signified the mail. Ivy didn't look up, not once had she received a single letter from her Father. Letters dropped onto the table around her as she continued munching on toast smothered with jam. "Wow, look at that," Blaise commented, his eyes fixed above them, she glanced up at the flurry of owls. It wasn't difficult to see what had caught his attention, in the chaos flew an owl twice the size of all the others, ebony in colour with a golden beak. People were pointing at it as though a dragon had flown in.

"Whose is that?" Pansy asked in awe, craning her long neck to watch it. Ivy dipped her head, shielding her face with her hair. She felt the breeze from the wings blow on her back as the bird landed proudly in front of her, puffing its chest out importantly.

"Is that _your_ owl?" Pansy screwed her face up, lines mapping her skin from the strain.

"It's my Fathers," she explained, hoping people would go back to their food.

"What does he feed him?" Blaise leaned closer and the bird clipped its beak sharply, warning him not to get too close.

"Nothing special, Father bought him because he'd grow like that, it's so embarrassing."

"Are you kidding me, he's putting the others to shame. I wish I had one!" Blaise grinned, Ivy caught Malfoy roll his eyes, not nearly as impressed as everyone else. He continued eating, taking large bites and chewing slowly.

The owl ruffled his feathers at Ivy and stuck its leg forwards, displaying the crisp white envelope attached, sealed with wax. Carefully, she removed the letter and discarded the tie. Spreading its wings wide, the owl soared away, streaking through the other owls in a black blur.

"Well that was dramatic," Pansy snorted, going back to her food now that it had left the Hall. Ivy wasn't listening to her, she held the envelope and studied her name scrawled on it in her Father's neat handwriting.

"That's a surprise," she mumbled.

"What?"

"He's written it himself; normally he gets his assistant to do it. Must be my lucky day," she finished sarcastically. She hadn't expected any interaction from him, now that she had it she wasn't sure she wanted it.

When curiosity took over, she slid her finger under the rim and yanked it open, pulling out the parchment. It read:

_Ivy, _

_I have some business to attend to this weekend which will bring me within visiting distance of Hogwarts. I will see you on Saturday at 11am sharp. Await my arrival in Professor Snape's office. _

_Do not be late. _

_Stephan Green  
>(Your Father)<em>

It was short and to the point, as were all his interactions with his only daughter. Her day was ruined before it had even began, a visit from her Father? Why must he subject her to this?

Blaise had read the letter over her shoulder, "He sounds excited." The sarcasm was thick; her Father had made it perfectly clear that he was only visiting her out of obligation due to his closeness to her. She was sure he would have avoided it if he could.

"Stephan Green…Your Father, you know just in case you forgot." Blaise chuckled but Ivy struggled to find the humour in it.

"What is it?" Draco's mumble surprised her, clearly his need to be in on the letters content overruled his pride.

"My Father has decided to visit me, this Saturday." A troubled expression crossed his face, but he didn't respond.

"That's a bit weird, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Don't family usually visit?" Ivy tugged on her bottom lip; surely this wasn't that big of a deal?

"Only when the student is in big trouble, or they have really bad news, like someone has died."

"Shut up Pansy," Draco snapped as Ivy paled. Well it wasn't bad news; everyone she cared about was dead already.

"I don't know what I could be in trouble about." Her gaze crossed Draco's and he frowned, both wondering the same thing.

"We'd better get going or we'll be late for Transfiguration." The group rose but Ivy dawdled; hoping Draco would drop back with her.

"Are you coming?" Blaise asked her.

"I need to talk to Malfoy about something, we'll meet you in a minute." Blaise showed his dislike of the idea, glancing between the two suspiciously.

"It isn't anything important, I'll explain later I promise." Bravely, she kissed his cheek and he relaxed immediately. Usually she rejected public contact between them. Blaise left with Pansy and Ivy rounded on Draco who had his hands buried in his pockets as usual.

Neither spoke for a moment, Ivy wondered if it had been a good idea to hold him back, but he cleared his throat and broke the silence. "Why is he coming?" Draco glanced up at the top table, which still had lingering teachers, and the students around them. They had to be careful not to say too much.

"I'm not sure, if Pansy is right and it's because I'm in trouble, maybe…" she flicked her eyes around and lowered her voice, "they know."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't seem likely. If they knew I reckon you'd be getting worse punishment than them calling your Father in. Besides, I haven't heard anything and I'm a target too."

Ivy licked her dry lips, wishing she had an answer to her questions. They began to walk steadily out of the hall, trying to seem casual. "I have to meet him in Snape's office, at least I know Snape is an ally."

"If you can call it that, sounds to me like he has his own agenda."

"Well it's the best I've got." They broke off as a group of Hufflepuffs walked past them, although they were oblivious to their existence.

Draco slowed down and the tension that had been prominent the past few days returned, "The other day, you told me you had something to tell me."

"What?" Ivy slowed with him, knowing they were not far from the classroom. She thought back to that day, and the conversation she'd overheard in The Hog's Head. "Oh, yes I remember. It doesn't really matter; I think I was being dramatic."

"No, tell me." He pleaded, keeping his voice level, it was the closest thing to a civil conversation they had shared.

"I heard some people talking in Hogsmeade, about things going on _outside _the school. In the ministry, it isn't good." They could see the door with Blaise and Pansy waiting outside, "I don't have time to explain. We'll talk about it later." Draco nodded, although his expression remained troubled. Before they were in earshot she mumbled "Thank you, you're probably right about my Father. It'll be nothing, I needed to hear it."

Draco didn't have time to reply to her before Blaise had slung an arm around her shoulders protectively. "Everything alright?"

"Of course it is, I told you it wasn't important." Ivy wasn't comfortable with the situation, when Blaise held her she felt like it was betraying the good in her. Knowing he was evil. By the look on Draco's face, he wasn't that happy with it either. She had decided why he was so against her relationship with Blaise, it was because he knew what she really was, a blood traitor. Blaise was his best friend, the thought of him touching someone like her probably made him gag, she was scum to him after all.

* * *

><p>The last class found the Slytherins back with Dumbledore's Army for Transfiguration. Draco sat in his seat, waiting for Ivy to join him. Of course, she didn't. She dutifully took a seat beside Blaise, who shuffled closer to her, meaning that Draco was stuck with Pansy.<p>

"This has turned out well hasn't it? Now that they're an item it means that you don't have to feel guilty about spending time with me."

"Guilty? I don't feel _guilty._" Draco grimaced, but when he looked at her a nudge from below his hip told him that he may need her tonight, as much as he resented it. She batted her eyelashes and grazed her foot up his leg under the table. He grabbed her knee and she stopped, a smirk playing on her face.

"Not now," he said, silently give her a promise that he'd be there that night.

"Class," barked McGonagall, "today we are turning birds into a feather fan." She lifted her wand and bird cages with doves in them glided to the tables.

She stopped when she spotted Ivy with Blaise, and a frown touched her forehead. "Right, you should have been reading up on it. Get to work."

"Well someone's in a good mood!" Blaise chortled as he drew his wand and began swishing it at the bird.

"Miss Green, I need a word."

Draco watched Ivy walk over to the teacher's desk and discuss what seemed to be a serious topic. Occasionally McGonagall would glance between Draco and Blaise, then back to Ivy.

Salazar he wished he knew what they were saying.

"What's going on between you and Mr Zabini?" McGonagall asked, hushing her voice to no more than a croak.

"We're kind of dating, it's complicated." Ivy tugged on a strand of hair nervously, knowing that her favourite teacher would not approve.

"You have no room in your life for complicated Ivy. Blaise is from a long line of Death Eaters, his parents practically grew up with the Carrows, I can't tell you how much I dislike this!"

"Please Professor, this is good for us."

"How can this possibly be good?" She waited patiently, watching Ivy gather her thoughts.

"Blaise is a supporter; we know that, I know that. It's why it's perfect. Nobody will suspect me now, not if I play my part well."

"And what if you don't? What if he catches on?" McGonagall didn't like the plan, it had too many places where errors could be made.

"He won't, I think he genuinely likes me." A small smile stole her lips and McGonagall resisted the urge to snap at her.

"Professor Snape told me that you were staying with Draco…That was the plan, not this. Draco is on our side, it was perfect." She looked at Draco who was watching the conversation, clearly unhappy that he was excluded from it. There was an emotion in his eyes that McGonagall couldn't place.

"It wasn't going well, he hates me. We would have blown it." She sighed and rubbed a hand to her head. This was causing her unwanted stress, but Ivy was adamant that it would work, and she trusted the girl. She nodded.

As Ivy retook her seat Draco watched her squeeze Blaise's leg under the table. The response from her partner was immediate; his leg curled around hers under the table and even from behind Draco could spot the tinge to her neck as a blush graced her skin. Swinging his wand with more force than was needed, Draco's dove flapped its wings and batted against the cage as purple smoke billowed around it.

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall was there in an instant. She raised her wand and the smoke was gone. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Draco grunted, his mood spiralling down with every moment.

"It is your final year Mr Malfoy, I expect you to have an ounce of knowledge in that head of yours."

"I expect you to teach us something useful. When are we ever going to need to turn a bird into a fucking fan?"

McGonagall's mouth shrank into a slit, and a vein popped from under her hat.

"Outside." She ordered, spitting each syllable out.

"What?"

"Now Draco, get out of this room." He couldn't decide if it was a joke, she never reacted like this fast, usually he had to rile her up for most of the lesson. Ivy had turned in her seat, disapproval coming off of her in waves.

"Don't make me tell you again." The room was silent. He stood so quickly that his chair hit the floor with a thud. Ivy winced at the sound, but he refused to see the disgrace again so left.

"You lose twenty points for Slytherin."

"Like I give a fuck." He retorted, slamming the door as hard as he could manage.

He stormed toward the common room, grunting as he went. Familiar voices made him pause before he turned into the corridor leading to Dark Arts.

"No Amycus, it isn't enough."

"Why not? She admitted it didn't she?"

"She showed affection for someone she was close to. It could have been an act, she may not even have known-"

"Do you _want _her to be innocent?"

"Of course not, her Father is scum and she is too." Draco held his breath and swallowed silently. Were the twins talking about Ivy? "But it doesn't change anything," Alecto paused, and her voice lowered to an almost inaudible whisper, Draco had to edge closer to the corner to hear. "If we go to the Dark Lord without proof we'll be murdered with them. We need them to find out more first, an admission that cannot be questioned."

"Fine," he snapped, "then get them to work harder. They're slacking; if they don't get a move on we'll torture it out of her." Draco leaned further still and a small piece of stone fell from the wall, knocking on the ground.

"Shut up, did you hear that?"

_Shit. _

He couldn't risk them hearing him move so he stood still. Waiting to be found and punished painfully. "No I didn't, I'm going back to my idiot class. You talk to them tonight."

"Fine," footsteps, a closing door and then another. Draco's back hit the wall as he processed the information. It must be Ivy, who else would be being investigated? Who was feeding them information? His initial thought was Blaise, or Pansy? She didn't speak to anyone else. Maybe even both.

He knew it had been a bad idea for her to get involved with them. He had been right, despite what it meant, he still felt a little smug. He needed to tell Green, before she went any further.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was up with Malfoy today?" Blaise questioned as they headed to the hall for Dinner.<p>

"No idea, he's been funny all week." Pansy answered, licking her lips absentmindedly. Ivy didn't join the conversation, her teeth chewing on her lip as it had been all lesson since Draco had left. She needed to see him, something in her gut wouldn't settle.

"I need to pop back to the dormitory," she said suddenly and they both gave her suspicious looks.

"Why?" She had no idea.

"Um, there's a…book I need."

"But we're going back there after, can't it wait."

"No, I'm sorry I need to look something up and if I don't do it now I'll forget." It didn't sound logical, but Blaise and Pansy weren't exactly the smartest of students. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." She squeezed his hand and Blaise caved immediately.

"Alright then, but hurry up." She nodded and darted away to the dungeon, her pace faster than her brain told her she needed to go. It was wild panic, she had never felt anything like it, and she knew she needed to see him. She KNEW it.

Draco was waiting for her, striding over the moment she stepped foot in the empty common room. He glanced over her shoulder.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, they're eating dinner." She waited for him to tell her what was dancing on his tongue.

"I heard the Carrow's talking after I left, about you. They said they didn't have enough information about you yet." Ivy sighed with relief, realising it wasn't only because her life was safe, but Draco's too.

"Then what's wrong?"

Draco cringed, knowing what her reaction would be. "They said…" He stopped speaking, her eyes were sparkling with apprehension, and he realised how close they were standing.

"What? Malfoy, its fine you can tell me."

Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled sharply, his breath cooling her flaming cheeks. "They said that someone was spying on you, someone you were close too."

Ivy didn't even flinch, he waited for her to blow up but it never came. "Ok, how do you know we are friends?"

"Because they said something about…" he strained to remember the words they'd used, not wanting to disappoint her. "Knowing you show affection for someone…are close to them. I don't know who, maybe your Father? You only talk to me, Pansy and Blaise."

She didn't even look surprised, which was odd as one of the suspects was her boyfriend. Draco frowned at her as she glanced past him, thinking. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She sounded calm, almost…satisfied?

"Well, I've told you that your boyfriend may be spying and you don't seem too bothered."

"I told you before it was to show my loyalty to Slytherin, besides it might be Pansy."

Ivy was sure it was Pansy in fact. Not Blaise. She knew what lying looked like, and was confident his feelings were genuine, and he never pushed her to tell him anything. Pansy was nosy as Salazar.

After a moment, Draco coughed a little and she snapped her eyes back to him. They both knew how close they were standing, their bodies were nearly touching, but neither moved. There was a static between them, being so close but so far away from each other, the chemistry made her blood boil.

"Thank you…for telling me."

"No problem."

"I guess it's a good job you got kicked out of class."

"At your service." She smiled and he returned it, it was a foreign act on him, but she noticed how handsome he became. Her fingers twitched and met his instantly, had they got closer? When?

The brush was for a fraction of a moment but Draco felt it as though he'd been seared with a hot poker. His skin tingled with thousands of needles and he found himself wishing she hadn't moved them away. He didn't want to say anything, in case it broke whatever was happening. Her honey eyes were searching his, looking for a want or need that wasn't showing. Hesitantly she took the tiniest of steps forward, but it was enough for her torso to lightly make contact with him. He gulped and noticed that he was barely breathing, neither was she, as though any noise would shatter the moment.

His mind was foggy, a small voice whispered it was a bad idea but it was drowned out by another screaming at him to close the gap. The faintest sigh escaped her lips and it brushed against his mouth, which reacted for him. His neck twitched forwards and their lips brushed together, barely touching for the smallest of moments.

The door opened and they were apart faster than a broomstick could fly. All the breath they had held poured out in a gasp and Draco's legs hit the sofa behind him. Blaise stopped in the doorway, flashing his eyes between them. Draco looked at Ivy whose face was glowing red as she tried to hide it in her locks of hair. If Blaise thought something was going on, they'd both be screwed.

"For the last time Green, get out of my fucking face!" He yelled, louder than intended due to the pent up emotion clinging to his chest. She frowned, a little hurt by the outburst.

"I don't give a shit if your Father wants to make up with mine, they aren't friends and never will be. If you carry on fucking begging me to owl him, I swear to Salazar I'll-"

"Malfoy, leave her the fuck alone." Blaise snapped, standing protectively between the two. Ivy was still red, her nails digging into her hands, but it could be mistaken for sadness rather than…whatever it was.

"How about you two leave me alone? That would be great." He made a swift exist to his room, heart thudding in his chest. _What the fuck just happened._

In the common room Blaise turned on Ivy who tried to compose herself. "You shouldn't let him talk to you like that."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have pushed it. With my Father visiting I thought it might be a good time for them to make up, I was wrong." The lie spilled out easily, it was much better than the truth. Her lips were still burning from the brush of his.

"I came to find you, you were gone a while."

"Sorry, I got distracted." He continued to talk but she barely heard a word. All she could think of was Draco's face, the smell of mint from his robes and the touch of his mouth. She'd wanted him to kiss her, it was the worst feeling in the world when Blaise had interrupted. It wouldn't happen again, Malfoy knew who she really was, it was a moment of weakness that he'd be ashamed of for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ivy wandered to the greenhouses, looking for a familiar face.<p>

Luna perched on a tree stump, mumbling to herself whilst reading a brightly coloured magazine. She beamed when she saw Ivy, her mouth opened to speak but Ivy held up a hand.

"Don't talk, just listen." Luna's mouth shut. "You were right, I'm not one of them." She looked around her, the courage had been building all night to say it, to admit to someone who she really was. Apparently she couldn't trust anyone, but this girl, her gut told her she could tell anything to.

"I'm not even close to one of them," here it was, Luna stared at her with eyes full of innocence. "I'm not Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you've visited my profile you might have seen that I have another story I've started based in the Marauder era, don't worry it won't interfere with how often these chapters come up. Feel free to give it a read and let me know what you think!

Also, would love some feedback on this story, had some amazing reviews but more are always welcome :) Both constructive and positive.

Rose


	11. Stephan

She was screwed.

Yep, this was it, the moment when her life fell apart and she was left with broken shards of glass.

Ivy stood outside Professor Snape's office, wringing her hands but unable to move her feet. It was five minutes past eleven but she hadn't been late to begin with. In fact she had arrived ten minutes early, but hadn't been able to mumble the password.

_So much for that Gryffindor courage._

She told herself, opening her mouth to attempt to mumble the secret word. It had been sent to her by owl that morning, with the promise that Snape would change it the moment the meeting was over. She had been confused by the choice of the word 'meeting', if her Father was just visiting why would Snape feel the need to be there? Nothing about the situation boded well, and once again Ivy failed to say the password.

The eagle shifted suddenly and Ivy leapt back, her heart thudding as a shining pair of shoes appeared on a revolving staircase. A pair of tailored trousers and a black jacket, the green in his tie the only hint of colour. Her Father paused when he saw her, his dark eyes narrowing into defined slits of shame. Ivy coughed uncomfortably but he made no inclination towards her.

"Father," she stated, trying in vain to sound confident, the truth was that she had regressed into that little girl he used to push around the second she had seen his hard face.

"Where have you been?"

_Right here. _

"I was held up, I'm here now."

"Evidently," Stephan fixed his tie and gave her a scathing look. "What are you wearing?" She examined her jeans, vest top and scarf, she hadn't realised it was a formal meeting.

"I thought we were going to…go out somewhere."

"Where did you have in mind, a trip to the Forbidden Forest? Honestly girl, I thought you were supposed to be learning at this school, you sound more foolish than when you were at home." Stephan turned on his heel and barked at her to follow him up to the office. Gathering her confidence, Ivy hopped on to the staircase and entered the round room.

Snape was sitting at his desk, and she experienced Déjà vu from her last encounter with him, when Draco had been there. A lump jutted in her throat at the mere thought of the blonde boy, she pushed him to one side, there was enough tension in the room already without throwing her almost kiss in with it.

Stephan didn't sit but gestured for her to, she complied without hesitation, wondering if she was in trouble. "I was just telling your Father about your time here," Snape explained, leaning back in his throne-like chair. Ivy paled and she glanced up at Stephan's face, which remained impassive.

"You were?"

"He was particularly interested in your dealings with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy." The lump prodded her again, and she wished Snape would stop staring at her so intensely.

"Oh right, yes they're my friends."

"Are they? Or are you lying?" Her Father snapped, his eyes shooting towards her.

"Yes they are, I do _not _lie." A burst of pride had swelled in her chest, despite the fact she did nothing but lie lately. Stephan inspected his daughter curiously, and she met him with equal ferocity. A flicker of surprise passed his eyes.

"Well, it looks like you have done something right for a change." Ivy relaxed, realising she had passed whatever test Stephan had concocted. Now she knew about his secret it became obvious, the tension in his shoulders; the nervous twitch in his fingers as the drummed against his leg. He was the picture of insecurity, and now she knew why. "Although," he added through tight lips, "I'm not sure I like you fraternising with that Malfoy boy." Ivy almost smirked at his wording.

"I assure you Stephan; Draco is as pure-blooded as they come, he is a useful ally to have, especially after last year."

"Last year? What, when he failed to complete a simple task? That is hardly a reason to praise him." Snape frowned at Stephan, and his jaw clenched slightly.

"I have explained my reasons to the Dark Lord, I do not feel the need to express them to you. Rest assured that Draco is to be trusted, unless you are questioning _my _loyalty." Ivy had never seen her Father threatened before, and the change was unfamiliar and disconcerting. His skin paled until he matched Snape's milky sheen, his hands balled into tight fists and she was sure he had moved closer to where his wand stuck out from his black coat, strewn over a cabinet.

"I am doing no such thing," he stated.

"Good, now I am going to give you and your daughter a few minutes of privacy. When you are ready to leave you may apparate out, I have lowered the wards for now." Snape rose and glided out of the room with grace fitting a dancer rather than a teacher.

Whatever security she had felt knowing that a witness was present left, and the child inside her whimpered a soft warning. Stephan paced a few steps and slung his coat on, securing his wand deeper in his pocket. "You aren't staying?" She observed.

"This wasn't supposed to be a social visit, I came to check…" His sentence faded into nothing, and Ivy had to remind herself that he was unaware of how much she knew.

"On me? You came to check on me." She finished for him, and his eyes darted to her, she thanked Godric that she had inherited her own honey ovals from her Mother.

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because I've never been around normal people before, no doubt you were worried I'd embarrass you." Stephan grunted, but didn't disagree with her.

"You don't have to worry; I've been a picture of Slytherin excellence. I've even had detention for fighting with Gryffindors." Technically that was the truth; she didn't need to tell him whose side she had been fighting for. It seemed to satisfy her Father.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, I had thought you were a bit of a failure to the Green name." For some reason the blunt honesty stabbed at her like an ice pick. She knew she wasn't like him, but it was different to be told he had been ashamed of her, and still would be if he knew the truth.

"Trouble is you were too much like your Mother, her influence wasn't good for you. Clearly the Slytherins have knocked some sense into that head of yours." A stinging sensation and tightness in her chest told her that tears were at the ready.

"Mum was a better role model than you ever were." Stephan strode forwards and the back of his hand struck her across the face, a single tear leaked out from the force of it. His anger had come and gone in a flash of violence, as always.

"You will not speak about your Mother again, do you hear me? She never existed, she was dead the moment you were born. If I ever hear you have been talking about her I swear to Salazar you'll be feeling the effects of my anger for weeks." Ivy could see a glow of red in his eyes and her nails cut into the arms of her chair, she wanted to argue back but knew the promise her Father made would be fulfilled if she dared speak.

"Don't you disappoint me again Ivy, keep your head down and stick to those friends of yours like your life depended on it. If I hear you've strayed, your life may just be forfeit." With a pop he was gone and the office rang with silence as Ivy sat in her chair, completely alone. Then came the tears.

* * *

><p>Draco sat near the entrance to the castle, waiting for Ivy to appear after the meeting with her Father. Luna Lovegood was hovering around reading a book, but occasionally he would catch her glance past him in the direction of Snape's office.<p>

He hadn't spoken to Ivy since their….slip up, but he couldn't resist finding out what her Father had wanted. Draco had decided that it was insignificant; they were in an unusual predicament that meant they relied on one another more than he liked. The friction and importance of their allegiance had got the better of him, a mistake he would not be making again.

Snape had left fifteen minutes ago, glowering at the student as he walked past; it meant Ivy was alone with her Father. He was beginning to get impatient, and a restless itch in his chest wouldn't let him settle. Footsteps caught his attention and Ivy appeared, head bowed as she tugged at the edges of her scarf. He was on his feet, marching over to her without hesitation. She didn't meet his gaze when he stopped her, although she must have known who it was, perhaps she felt awkward about the other night.

"Look Green, don't get all girly on me about that…thing. It was nothing, we were caught up in the moment, so stop overanalysing it." He sounded sharper than he had intended, and she flinched away.

"I'm not upset about it," she replied quietly, he still hadn't seen her face properly. "Let's forget it happened, I need to go." She tried to sidle past him but he blocked her by clutching her upper arms, she sighed, eyes glued to the ground. "Please Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood."

"Why? What happened?" He kept his tone softer, not able to let her leave as she wanted to do.

"Please," she repeated, and her begging unnerved him, it was very un-Green like.

"Not until you explain, what did your Father want." Her shoulders sagged and she raised her head in a single decisive movement. A small growl slipped past his lips as he examined her face. There was a streak of red above her cheekbones, evidence that tears had fallen from her caramel eyes. She averted her gaze to the left and he spotted the harsh line across her right cheek, which had already begun to bruise. Draco had only even felt a similar emotion once in his life, for his Mother when she and his Father had an argument that got out of control. A raw protectiveness, it tore like a caged animal in his stomach.

He realised that he hadn't moved an inch since he had seen the mark and his hands were still clamped on her arms. He let her go like she had stung him. "He did that." Draco said, and although he hadn't meant it as a question she nodded. "Is he still here?" She shook her head; it was probably for the best, the way Draco felt he may have gone searching for the bastard.

There was a pause in which neither moved nor spoke, he watched her while she looked away from him. "I need to go, people are starting to stare," she murmured, but he couldn't have cared less about nosy students.

"Where are you going to go? I'll come with you."

"No," she rushed, but then slowed her words "thank you. But I think I'd rather be alone." She met his gaze and the animal shook again. How could someone hit her? He didn't understand it. She was a pain in the ass but not deserving of that, he wanted to punch Stephan Green in the jaw.

"Alright," he agreed, "I'll see you later. If you need me, I'll be in the common room, alright?" She gulped and nodded, he hated leaving but it had begun to get uncomfortable. Stepping away he gave her a final glance before leaving for the dungeons, imagining all the ways he would love to hurt Stephan Green.

* * *

><p>Ivy could see Luna waiting on the steps as Draco left. He had been surprisingly sweet, almost…protective? Ivy shook her head, she was imagining things because of their almost kiss. Luna caught her eye and Ivy nudged her head to the side, telling her to meet her in the usual spot.<p>

At the greenhouses, Ivy let the entire story pour out in an emotional release that left her feeling both bruised and relieved.

"What a horrible man." Luna said, shaking her head sharply. "Hitting his only daughter."

"That, I'm used to," she admitted, "it's more the stuff he said about my Mum that has upset me." After Ivy had told Luna who she really was she had felt a bubble of happiness stay with her wherever she went. Luna had agreed not to tell anyone, even Ginny and Neville, and Ivy had blind faith in her.

"Didn't he love her?"

"That's the thing," Ivy explained, "I'm sure he did. He'd hit us and she never did anything back, not even a spell. But after…He hated himself for it, not for beating me, that was almost a pleasure, but hitting her. I saw him look at her like she was an angel. I truly believed he adored her." It made it worse in a way, Ivy would never understand how you could hurt the person you were supposed to love.

"I don't know what to say, it doesn't make any sense to me." Ivy sighed and prodded her face which panged as the bruise formed. If a Ravenclaw couldn't figure her Father out, she had no hope.

* * *

><p>Blaise was laughing with Pansy in the common room, Draco doubted he even remembered his girlfriend's meeting that morning. "Hey Malfoy, what's with the scowl."<p>

"Don't Zabini, I'm not in the mood." Blaise frowned and walked over to where Draco was sitting, resting on the arm of the sofa.

"Seriously, what's going on?" He wasn't going to tell him, no way. "Are you still pissed about your fight with Ivy?"

"No I'm not, it was a stupid argument. Will you get out of my face now?" Blaise grunted and flopped down onto the seat.

"Where is she anyway?"

A tinkling voice answered, "She's seeing her Father. Don't you remember anything?" Pansy called from across the room and Blaise snapped his fingers together.

"That's right, the old man. Wonder how that's gone." The animal was going berserk in his chest, and it took all his willpower not to let his frustration out on Blaise.

"Probably bad, she's not really a shining example to the family is she?" Pansy wandered over, sitting and kicking her legs onto Blaise's lap.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's something off about her. She's…righteous. She pretends to be a bitch. But I know bitches, I _am _one, and she is not."

"That's why I like her," Blaise admitted, "it's a bit of a challenge. I'm on guard around her, it's very entertaining."

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Draco snapped, the animal bursting from him.

"Whoa, chill out."

"No Parkinson she is not a bitch, and the meeting _didn't _go well. If you gave a shit you'd know already. All you two think about are yourselves and your bloody egos. It makes me fucking sick." He stopped, and noticed that at some point he'd stood up. The duo stared at him with more suspicion than he'd ever received. "Whatever," he grunted, and stormed up to his room, hoping that if Ivy needed him, she'd be able to find him there.

* * *

><p>Snape looked up at the painting of Dumbledore and sighed. "Well?"<p>

"He hit her," the man replied, "you should not have left."

"If I stayed it would have raised questions."

"Perhaps," Snape sat in his chair and glowered at the previous Headmaster.

"This is your fault, if you hadn't of asked me to do this we wouldn't be in this mess. I have enough on my plate with Potter, now I have to run around after a meddlesome witch too."

"I find she reminds me of someone," Dumbledore sighed, a twinkle in his eye even in picture-form. Snape clenched his jaw.

"I know that," he said, "she reminds me of her too." A grieving expression overcame his eyes and Snape deflated. "It only makes it harder. You know that eventually the Dark Lord will come looking for her. He isn't stupid, and his patience is wearing thin."

"Then you must do something to persuade him she is loyal."

"Like what?"

"Alas, that is up to you." Snape growled at Albus, the painting was as cryptic as the real man had been.

"Fine, but she needs to cooperate. I heard the Carrows talking, they are going to try and force a reaction out of her, and if they succeed then my help will end." The old man nodded respectfully, watching as Snape turned and pressed his fingers to his lips, forming a plan.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for your lovely reviews! Made me very happy. And to **RachaelEwe** I've really enjoyed writing about Blaise. I like that you never really know if he is good or bad, you'll find out later!

Hope to read some more comments soon!

Thanks again

Rose


	12. Tests

Something about that day felt different. From the moment the tapping had woken her up, a hollow pit had settled in her stomach which had no intention of moving.

Ivy rolled over in bed and squinted as the sunlight blinded her. As her vision cleared, she noticed the owl sitting on her window ledge, beak hitting the pane sharply. She didn't recognise it. It was plain brown and small, cocking its head to one side as it watched her.

She opened the window but it didn't fly in, instead it stuck its leg out and revealed the letter tied to it. She undid the string quickly and it flew away, she didn't bother closing it, enjoying the breeze.

The parchment had been enchanted and the writing flickered between dozens of handwriting styles, ensuring she didn't know who it was from. It simply said:

_Don't give them a reason to doubt you. Beware. _

A chill trickled down her back and she hastily shut the window, though it did little to help quell her shiver. Within a moment she was out of her room, pelting up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Three doors were offered to her, she had no idea which was his.

"Malfoy?" She whispered, but there was only silence. It was early, and no doubt he was still asleep. She thought back to when he had stormed upstairs, on so many occasions, it had taken him a while to slam the door. Using this reasoning she made her way to the end door, hoping that she wasn't about to walk into a strangers room. It creaked as she pushed it, the handle ice cold in her sweaty palm. A beam of light fell across the bed, and onto a pale face. Sighing in relief, she closed the door behind her and stood in the room, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

She hadn't even bothered to dress, her nightgown clung to her as goose bumps erupted on her skin. She hugged her arms and wondered if she should leave and get changed, before she could make a decision he stirred and opened his sleepy eyes.

It took him a moment to notice her, but as his eyes clapped onto hers he shot up in bed, the sheet falling from his bare torso. She wished she was covered.

"Green? What the hell are you doing in here?" He grunted, voice rough from the shadow of sleep.

His gaze fell on her bare legs, the hem of her dress barely covering her thighs. He swallowed and shuffled, grabbing a pillow and resting it on his lap, hoping it would hide whatever evidence there was to his arousal. He saw her bite her lip, and then the parchment creased in her hand. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning at the bruise still faintly showing on her cheek.

"I…I got this from an owl." She explained, holding out the paper. He couldn't reach it and had no intention of getting out of bed without a way of hiding his groin. Instead, he raised his eyebrows and she walked over carefully, stopping as soon as his fingers touched it.

His eyes skimmed it quickly before he scowled at the page, wondering who it was from.

"What did the owl look like?" He asked her, seeing the concern dancing on her face.

"Brown, plain, I couldn't pick it out."

"Nice touch," he commented, clearly the person knew what they were doing. "Will you sit down? You're making me nervous." He ordered, she lowered herself onto the edge of his bed and he noted how her dress rode up that little bit further.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I'm guessing 'them' are the Carrows, who else?"

"Was it Snape who sent it?" Draco pursed his lips.

"No, why would he hide his identity? We know that he is helping us." The question burned in his mind, he despised not knowing.

"We have Amycus this morning, maybe I should miss it."

"That would make you seem suspicious, it's better if you go and stay quite. Besides I'm there." She glanced at him with a funny expression, but he ignored it. "We'll figure out who sent it eventually, I'm sure that if they want to help you they won't stay anonymous for long." Ivy nodded, her straggly locks falling over her shoulders.

Now that the immediate tension was out the way, both became more aware of their state of undress. She didn't even attempt to hide her red flush as she spied his toned physique.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I don't know why I freaked out. You just always seem to know what to do."

"This isn't my first brush with secrets and plots Green." He answered, trying his best not to look at her as the dress dipped at the front when she moved. All he could think about was there barely there kiss, he almost felt…cheated?

It wasn't even a proper kiss, a whisper of one really. Maybe if they kissed properly his curiosity would go, maybe even be replaced with disgust, she was a Gryffindor. Although, that excuse was becoming fainter, despite her house she did have an excellent family line. So it wasn't as bad as if she was a mudblood, and Blaise wasn't getting any shit for dating her.

He'd been quiet too long, and stared too intently. Ivy licked her lips and glanced at the door. "I'd better go, before people wake up. If someone sees me they might tell Blaise."

"Right, can't have that."

"Don't snap," she breathed, "he was really concerned about my Father hitting me."

"I'm sure," Draco slumped back down.

She noticed the mark on his arm, and her forehead creased. Immediately she got up and walked to the door, the curve of her bottom sneaking out from under her dress, his heart thudded loudly against his ribs. "Green," he mumbled and she turned, her lip quivering with tension. Her blood was bubbling, she wasn't sure if she should dash out before anything happened, or stay and risk getting caught. His face hardened in a determined frown and he jumped out of bed, revealing a loose fitting pair of tracksuit bottoms. They wouldn't have a moment like this again, alone without anyone to worry about. No witnesses to their acts.

"Draco," she breathed in a pathetic attempt to stop him. His insides went mad as she spoke his name, realising it was the first time he could remember her saying it. In three long strides he had cupped her neck with one hand, the other found its way to her silk covered hip as her back pressed against the wall. Their lips met in a frenzied moment, one long kiss that set their bodies on fire. She was soft and tentative to begin with, not sharing his determination, but as he teased her bottom lip with his tongue something inside of her shattered. She grabbed him, curling her fingers in his hair and kissed him with a desperate need that she had never experienced. He wasn't close enough so she pressed her body against his, feeling his warm and bare torso through her dress. They broke for a short breath, a gasp that set his head turning before they met again, crushing into each other as though it was their only purpose in life.

A door slammed.

They stopped. Barely breathing.

Footsteps outside headed down the stairs to the common room. The passion was gone. Draco broke away from her, his hands leaving the comfort of her body. She was gawping at him, eyes alight and lips raw. It took her a second to compose herself, and she was gone out of the door. He listened as her footsteps trailed away, still feeling her nails scraping his scalp and her unyielding lips against his own. Fuck he was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Blaise was waiting for her when she left the common room fully dressed, and a pang of guilt wriggled in her gut at his happy smile. "Good morning, gorgeous." He chuckled, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.<p>

"Are you nervous about something?" he asked suddenly, frowning at her with a touch of concern.

"No, why?"

"Your lips are raw from biting them, you really should kick that habit." She rubbed her lips together, trying to hide the evidence of her morning kiss.

"Sorry, I'll try and stop." He nodded and held her hand as they walked to class. She felt like the biggest bitch in the entire world. Here she was, kissing one guy and dating another. She was like _Pansy_. The thought made her want to gag.

She'd kissed him back, even if her relationship wasn't technically based on truth Blaise had done nothing to deserve being cheated on. She wouldn't ever do it again, it was wrong and cruel, very Slytherin.

Amycus Carrow was waiting for them, and he glanced over their heads as they arrived in class. Ivy spotted Dumbledore's Army waiting inside, seated. "You're late Mr Malfoy," he spat as Draco met them. Ivy refused to look at him.

"Sorry," he apologised, his voice less croaky than it had been that morning.

"Get inside." The room had been changed around, instead of desks the chairs formed a circle, Blaise led Ivy to a spare seat, with Draco the other side of her. She was utterly miserable.

"Now we are _all _here." He glanced in their direction, and Ivy shrank in her seat, "We may begin."

Luna caught Ivy's eye and frowned at her flustered expression. She wished she could explain, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "You all know about the Unforgiveable Curses, or the Enjoyable Curses as I like to call them." He cackled at his joke and whipped his head around at the anxious faces. "I think it is about time you learnt a thing or two about them, don't you?"

"We've already covered that Sir, in year four." Pansy said, receiving a scowl from Carrow.

"Did I ask you to speak? I am not talking about a little show put on by that twat Moody, I mean _really _learn about them." By her side, Draco sat up straighter, Carrow was too happy, it could only mean bad news. "Who would like to volunteer?" Nobody moved, or even looked at him.

"You, Lovegood, get over here."

_No, not her._

Ivy gripped the rim of her chair, and felt Draco's fingers brush against them for a moment before he moved away. She met his gaze and he frowned, as unhappy as she was about the situation. Luna stood, and Ivy noted the tension between Ginny and Neville, waiting to leap to her rescue.

"My personal favourite, is the Cruciatus Curse, who knows how to perform that?" Nothing.

"You, Parkinson, you have a lot to say, get over here." Even Pansy had lost her air of superiority as she entered the circle, facing Luna. "Now, the spell is _Crucio_, can you remember that?" She nodded, her cheeks losing their colour.

"What are you-"

"No questions Longbottom, or I'll force you to do it." Neville stuttered to a stop, and Luna sent a reassuring smile his way. Ivy was sure she was wrong, surely Carrow wasn't asking Pansy to perform it on Luna? That was outrageous, pure evil.

The rest of the room was thinking the same thing.

"Go ahead Pansy, practice on the girl."

"But I-"

"I said, _practice._" He growled, kicking her leg with his steel toe boots. She winced and turned her wand to Luna.

"_C-Crucio_" she mumbled, nothing happened. You could hear a pin drop, Ivy was praying that Pansy would stay strong. She was a bitch but not evil, not pure evil.

Carrow stepped forwards and his rancid breath caught her face, "Do you want the Dark Lord to hear about this? Your Mother would be _so_ disappointed." He may as well have cast the Imperious Charm on her, the resolve snapped on her face so quickly.

"Pansy don't," Ivy whispered and Carrow grinned at her.

"What was that Miss Green? Worried about the little Gryfindor? Would you rather do it?" Draco looked at her and she knew what he was thinking about. The letter that morning. Don't give them a reason to doubt. If she stopped Pansy now, it would be a reason. A very good reason.

"No, well OK then, go ahead Parkinson. I want you to mean it this time."

Pansy narrowed her eyes, her chest heaving up and down with each laboured breath, Luna didn't move. "_CRUCIO_" she cried and Luna fell to the ground. The scream pierced every one of Ivy's senses, she made a move but Draco grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Don't, it isn't worth it."

Yes it was, it was Luna, her innocent, loving friend Luna.

Another arm grabbed her shoulders and Blaise pulled her towards him, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Just don't watch" he whispered as the screams continued.

Draco scowled at Blaise as he held Ivy, knowing she wasn't Zabini's witch, she was his. Neville had rushed forwards and stood in front of Luna, breaking the spell. The screams stopped and Luna lay in a heap on the floor, dripping with sweat.

"Longbottom, get away from that girl."

"No, you leave her alone." Carrow pushed Pansy out of the way and she took her seat. With a smooth motion he punched Neville in the face but the boy didn't even flinch. "Detention, tonight." He spat, "You and your friend." His leg whipped out and kicked Luna, who groaned loudly.

"We'll be doing this again next lesson, and the one after that, until you all get it in your thick heads. There are no heroes here, only people stupid enough to think they have a chance against the power of the Dark Lord. Now get out."

* * *

><p>Ivy threw up twice that day. She lay on the common room sofa with Luna's scream ringing in her ears. Blaise hadn't left her side, much to the annoyance of Draco who sat in a chair alone, watching her. She refused to speak, nobody had seen Pansy since the lesson.<p>

"Come on Ivy, I know it was bad taste but it's over now." Her acting had gone out of the window, she didn't even bother responding.

"Leave her alone, she's in shock, what he did was fucked up, and that's coming from me."

"He was trying to teach us a lesson," Blaise snapped, "if people fight back, they lose. Better to just give in now and save yourself the hassle. You should know, you did it last year." He nodded to Draco's arm where the Dark Mark was still branded. "Besides, she's my girlfriend so you should keep your fucking nose out." Anger bubbled inside Draco but he caught Ivy watching him, pleading silently to let it go.

Pansy appeared and Ivy sat up, a sudden and consuming rage on her face. "You bitch," she spat.

"What did you say to me?"

"You tortured her, because Carrow told you to. What are you his lapdog?" Draco frowned at her, she wasn't sounding like a Slytherin at all.

"Watch your mouth Green."

"Even if she is Gryffindor scum, the Dark Lord isn't going to praise you for doing whatever anyone tells you to. You answer to him alone." Draco hid his shock well at her words, clearly Ivy was a better actor than he gave her credit for. He noticed a puckered mark on her neck from where his fingers and pulled at her earlier and smiled, knowing it was a mark of pure passion.

"Wow Ivy," Blaise breathed as Pansy ran out of the room to her private dorm. "That was intense."

"She's pathetic, and the Dark Lord knows it. I'm going to bed, I'm sick of this shit." She leant forwards and pressed her lips firmly to Blaise's relaxed mouth, Draco tensed, and the anger flared once more. They were his lips, his kisses, what was she doing throwing them around in front of him?

"Yeah…uh, yeah." Blaise grinned, standing with her. "I'd better go too," he kissed her once more and left the common room to his Head Boy room.

An awkward silence followed, Draco just stared at her.

"What the fuck was that Green?" He snapped, his voice hard and cold. She didn't even flinch.

"He is my boyfriend, as far as I know I'm allowed to kiss my boyfriend."

"And anyone else you feel like apparently." He leaned forwards, hands shaking with pent up fury.

"We've been stupid Malfoy," she went back to calling him by his last name, though he could still hear her moan Draco. "What happened today, that was because of me. That note was right, it was a test, and this time I passed. But they want me to fail, to show them I'm a traitor. Well I'm not doing it, no more playing around." Her eyes were hard and lifeless, though he knew she was in pain.

"Listen, Green-"

"No, I will not. No more games, no more flirting, no nothing. I need to prove to them I'm loyal, or they will keep hurting my friends. They have to trust me, so I need to stay away from you. You are a weakness I cannot afford to have." Draco grunted, hearing the logic in her words but hating what they meant.

"No more kisses."

"No more, we can't even touch each other. It's too risky, I need to be in control." Draco shook his head, and punched the arm of the chair. "

"Then fucking date me! Not that prick." The outburst startled her.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong Green, I have no feelings for you." He lied, but she believed him. "But surely it's safer for you to stay with me? I can look after you and I already know the truth."

"No, they don't trust you! You failed _him _last year, its better with Blaise, besides his feelings are real." She was frantic.

She stormed to the stairs and he saw tears catching her eyelashes.

"Please Malfoy, don't make this harder than it is."

Draco watched her go, and heard the usual slam of wood on the frame. She wouldn't budge on this, not after seeing Lovegood tortured. It had hit a nerve, and whatever he said or did, she wouldn't change her mind.

"Fuck!" He punched the chair again. Staring at the seat Ivy had left empty.

* * *

><p>AN: This was an important chapter in the story, so I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Comments would be great. Next Chapter up soon!

Rose


	13. Hagrid

Luna's hair spiralled around her face like a crown of gold. Ivy only caught a glimpse of her before the hospital wing door was closed and her friend vanished. It was like the Carrows knew already, and were finding the most personal parts of her and shredding them to pieces before dangling the remains before her eyes. At first it had been offhand remarks about her family, her heritage; then in her detention with Draco it had frustrated her to see him in pain, and worse to witness the pity for _her_ in his eyes; now Luna, the worst person Amycus could have chosen to torment. She was an innocent, she had a magical background and apart from her strong Gryffindor ties, there was no reason to pick her.

Ivy was sure people were watching her intently today, or perhaps it was just her paranoia that had tripled overnight. She'd woken with a set mind, even smothering a lick of eyeliner on her lids to try and appear more mature and intimidating. When she walked, people turned as if they had never seen her before. She offered them scowls in return, using her anger to fuel the evil character she had become.

A figure bumped into her as she rounded the corner, she recognised the flame of red hair instantly. "Watch where you're going, Weasel," she spat, as Ginny rebounded from her. It was strange how quickly the insults came from her mouth, like water gushing from a waterfall, she had been preparing her entire life for this.

"Green," was all Ginny answered with, frowning as she flung hair over her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She inquired, glancing at the Hospital Wing behind her.

"Came to see the damage," she smirked, and Ginny's eyes darkened.

"You keep away from her, I don't know what she saw in you." Ivy hesitated, imagining the defence Luna would have put up for her. "Always going on about how we were wrong about you, _she _saw something good. I knew it was all rubbish," her voice had a squeak to it, even in anger, "but I didn't see you jumping to her defence. You were sniggering into Zabini, I saw you."

Sniggering? She was trying not to cry.

"They don't call her Loony for nothing." Ivy rammed her shoulder into Ginny and was pleased when she felt the pain herself, like a house elf it was punishment for her cruelty.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, something has seriously fucking broke in that girl's head." Pansy exclaimed, crossing her arms and sucking on her teeth. Draco and Blaise sat with her, they had been much for forgiving of Pansy's actions than Ivy, after all Draco had almost been manipulated into murder himself. "Did you see her this morning, frolicking around like she was Princess of Darkness? I swear that's my eyeliner too."<p>

"You mean the one you're wearing?" Blaise mocked, consequently receiving a sharp kick from Pansy.

"I notice you two have been joined at the hip, if her lips aren't on you for over a minute I worry she may have died." Blaise didn't even argue, too smug at the truth in the comment. Draco ground his teeth.

"What can I say, I'm a magnet. Especially for damaged girls, she's like a bee to nectar. Pretty soon we'll be on my bed-"

"Fucking hell Zabini, will you shut your mouth? We get it, you are together, and she's upset. Can we move on?" This was the worst Draco had acted towards Zabini, and he wondered if his friend had noticed. They'd been close before, both intelligent and on the same path, leading to the Dark Mark and Death Eater fame. The issue was that Draco had got there first, and his eyes had been opened whilst Blaise's remained shut. He hoped that all Blaise saw was a boy who had disappointed the Dark Lord, and now resented his friend who still had his path undisturbed. Not the truth, that Draco's path had twisted and looped so many different ways that he had no idea where it would end up, and Ivy Green was the catalyst, that and his failure to kill Dumbledore.

"What is with you this year? When Crabbe and Goyle get here they might beat some sense into you. Have you forgotten we're on the same side?" Blaise rolled his eyes and turned to Pansy who was nudging him with her toes. Crabbe and Goyle, that was just what he needed. He had time though, it was Halloween soon, his favourite time of year.

* * *

><p>He wouldn't look at Ivy when she sat down for dinner; he's been avoiding her for weeks, ever since she had dedicated her life to this persona. Blaise grabbed her roughly and kissed her, with more passion than was necessary over food. Draco caught a flicker of discomfort on Ivy's face and smiled, remembering their kiss in his room. She had felt many things during it, guilt, need, lust, but discomfort was not one of them.<p>

Luna Lovegood entered the room, flanked by Longbottom and Weasley, her eyes were distant, not present. Luna had not been chosen again as a victim, but Ginny had been told to perform it, when she wouldn't she got a detention that resulted in bandages around both hands, Draco assumed Filch had finally hung someone by their thumbs. Despite Luna's lack of involvement, it had damaged her, more so than she already was. Before, her dreamy state had been a quirk, now she never truly focused on anything or anyone. It was getting better, but Draco was sure she hadn't said a word since the curse, and after whatever happened in detention.

Ivy glanced over with impeccable self-control, her scowl rivalling Bellatrix's, he wondered if she was still acting or had forgotten who she really was. "Big news today," Blaise announced, rubbing his rough hands together happily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, oh just you wait, there's going to be a party."

Draco frowned and nibbled on a particularly crisp rasher of bacon. "Are you on about Christmas? They won't be having a ball this year."

"No, not Christmas," Blaise tapped his nose and pointed at the top table. Snape had risen, and a hush fell.

"Students," he droned, wincing at the Gryffindor table in disgust, "I have an announcement." Nobody moved, or spoke, or even looked at one another, above the clouds shut out the sun. "Halloween is in one week, but this year I feel it is important to celebrate it with more than a feast. There will be a ball, one you _all _must attend. You…and your parents." He heard Ivy's cup thud on the table, but didn't look back to her. "I'm sure this will be exciting for all of you, and I assure you we are equally intrigued to meet your family. The only rule is you must wear a single item displaying your house colour, there will be a trip planned in two days to collect suitable attire. That is all." He sat and chatter overwhelmed the hall. Blaise poked Draco and he turned, Ivy was pale, her lips taught.

"I told you there'd be news, didn't I?"

"We never have parents here, what's the catch?" Pansy asked, toying with her sleeve, today she wore cherry red lipstick that was smeared at the edges.

"Come on Parkinson, it isn't hard to figure out. Think of all the Gryffindor traitors here, Snape wants to find out facts, maybe even slip Veritiserum in their drinks."

"He wouldn't would he?" Pansy asked, and Blaise rolled his eyes like she was the most idiotic person in the world. Draco barely listened, Ivy hadn't moved yet. Her scowl burned into the teacher's table, and he thought about the mark on her face that had finally faded away. Stephan Green would be here with the Malfoys…Not to mention Weasleys galore. It wouldn't end well, it couldn't.

* * *

><p>Ivy had never been much of a runner, preferring a slow walk that gave her time to think. But she ran today. The wind whipped her face and her hair flew from its knot to stream behind, she barely registered it. She wasn't sure where she was running to, she just knew it was time to get away, even for a little while. The forbidden forest neared with the sunlight setting behind it, casting shadows longer than the trunks and branches. It was past curfew, way past but she would worry about that later, nobody wandered near the forest edge, especially in this weather.<p>

Her footsteps slowed and her breathing caught up with her, lungs heaving as though she had not taken in air the entire time. Perhaps she hadn't. She had never been this close before and the darkness within the tangle of wood was definite, there was no question that the wall of black was a border she should not cross. Ivy twirled around as her fingers raked through her damp hair. The rain was beating down and the ground suctioned to her shoes like a trap, not allowing her to move. There was a hut near, she was sure it was unoccupied, probably from an old groundskeeper long gone. Squinting through the dusk she noted that the door was ajar, inviting her in from the weather.

It opened with a small creak, but inside was warm and quiet. Shutting it she sank on a large chair and let her head fall forwards, preparing for the oncoming sobs. A twang of bedsprings made her jump and her head snapped up. "It's alrigh', I'm sorry."

There was a man in the corner, if you could call him a man. Even sitting his head was close to the roof, surrounded by a mane of tangled black hair. He was huge, triple the width of any wizard she knew. She noticed how ripped and mangled his clothes were.

"I don't mean to scare yer. I only came in ter get out the rain." He grimaced but his small, dark eyes twinkled kindly, though there was sadness in him, and loneliness that she shared.

"It's…alright." She said finally, not having the energy to fear him, along with everything else.

The man stayed still for a while, clearly unsure what to do. "I'll go," she offered.

"No, please stay, yer the first person I've seen in…a long time." He moved into the fading light, and sat on the chair opposite her, hands spread on the table. Ivy sighed, and looked back down at her knees.

"I'm Hagrid," he introduced, smiling uncertainly.

"Ivy," he nodded, and glanced at her robes.

"Yer a student, Slytherin." He winced, and a burst of laughter hissed through her teeth, she couldn't shake the smile.

"No, Gryffindor." She laughed again, her jaw aching from how unfamiliar the movement was. Hagrid leaned back and his eyes darted around, probably wondering if she was a maniac. Her laughs deteriorated into sobs, wrenching at her insides.

"Aw now, please, don' cry." He rifled in his coat and pulled out a grubby handkerchief, she took it from him but didn't use it. Her throat was swollen by the time she stopped, but it felt a little better.

"I'm s-sorry about that."

"Don' apologise to me." Ivy regarded Hagrid with a puzzled expression, now her head was clear – as it becomes after a cry – she found the situation suspicious.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I was the keeper of the keys," he explained, "bu' I've been hiding in the forest for months now. Only come here when it gets like this." He gestured at the downpour and she nodded, slumping in her chair. "If yer don' mind me askin'. Wha' do yer mean yer a Gryffindor?"

She bit her lip, now her hysteria had passed she realised how stupid her admission had been. "Nothing, it was a joke."

"Didn' sound like one. S'alight, you can tell me, not like I'm gonna see anyone."

There was something comforting about being in the hut, knowing for a few hours nobody would look for her, not here. She could hear the drumming, matching her urgent heartbeat, while the man stared at her with a longing look, a desperate look. Whatever her reason, whether it was all those things or just because she was tired of lying, she told him everything. She told him about her Mother and Father; the sorting; Blaise and Malfoy (apart from her allusive kiss); disarming Draco; Snape lying for her; Luna being tortured and finally the ball. All the while, he sat in a stoic silence, inhaling sharply when he recognised a name.

By the end, Ivy could barely say another word, she just stared at him, waiting for a reaction. "I thought I had it bad," he breathed, scratching his beard thoughtfully. She smiled despite the melancholy atmosphere. "Is Luna alrigh'?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just a bit…dazed. More than usual I mean."

"Those Carrows, I'd like ter beat the life out of 'em both." He banged his fist on the table, it echoed like thunder in the hut. Ivy felt lighter than when she had entered the room, as though she had spilled her heart out in a diary that would never be read. She _knew _Hagrid would never tell anyone about her, how could he? He was on the run. The knowledge was reassuring.

"I understand why yer came in here now. I'd have ran away too, I did run."

"I wasn't running, not really. I just needed a break." It was her pride talking, the force in her that told her escaping was not an option, not when people she cared about were at risk.

"I wouldn' blame yer though. I mean, it's only Malfoy."

"_Only _Malfoy is a pretty decent guy." Hagrid frowned, as if the notion was absurd. Ivy listened as the rain began to cease, knowing her time was drawing to a close.

"So this ball, when is it?"

"Saturday, I think there's a plan, not from Snape, but…the Carrows maybe?"

"I know yer trust Snape, but be careful, he is out fer himself, always has been." Hagrid's voice became gruffer, anger and grief slipping through. "If there is a plan, yer need to watch out. By the sounds of it, you'll be a target, and Malfoy."

"I know, I wish I knew what the plan was. I can feel darkness looming, from the moment I found out about it. Nothing good will come from it." She shook her head, and pushed her hair away from her face. "It doesn't help that I can't trust anyone, except Luna but she isn't exactly up to plotting."

"Can't you tell Ginny and Neville, I'm sure they'd help."

"The more people that know, the more dangerous it is."

Hagrid drummed his sausage fingers on the table and frowned again. "Well, yer could try talkin' ter Aberforth."

"Who?"

"Dumbledores brother, owns the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. Don't tell him who yer are, but he isn't a bad man. He may know a way ter help." A spark of hope flamed in her chest and she grinned at the man.

"That's brilliant, thank you!" Ivy rubbed the heels of her hands to her eyes as the rain cut out completely. She was exhausted, but more alert than she had been in weeks.

"I need to go," she whispered, hating it.

"Be careful, will yer? Don' be gettin' yerself killed." She smiled lightly, wishing she didn't have to leave the man's company.

"I'll try, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone I saw you. Your secret is safe with me."

"Yours too." She nodded, hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you Hagrid, I hope you live through all of this, truly." With that, she left the warm hut, and entered the harsh, but damp, reality.

By some luck, she wasn't found as she made her way back through Hogwarts, to the Dungeons.

Aberforth Dumbledore. They were going to Hogsmeade in two days, it was perfect. She thought about Hagrid in his hut, and in the dark forest alone, wondering if there was a way Aberforth could help him too.

* * *

><p>AN: Right! This was short, and I know an awful lot didn't happen, but I promise the next few chapters are going to have lots going on! The middle part of the story is coming up, so things will start happening more and the chapters will no doubt be longer!

I'll update soon.

Rose


	14. Aberforth

Ivy loved Hogsmeade.

It was everything a wizard town should be, quirky, colourful, full of history and right on the doorstep of Hogwarts. The only downfall was the emptiness of the winding streets, and she didn't have to stretch her imagination far to guess the reason why. Wizards and witches stalked the town, wands glued to their hands as if they were about to spring into battle. They examined every passer-by with a growl; she spotted many Dark Marks, just like those her Father and Draco bore. The Gryffindors and Luna slunk into the Three Broomsticks, as others filtered into formal robe stores.

"Where to first?" Blaise asked, eyeing the variety of shops.

"I don't know where _you're _going, but I think I'll try that one first." Ivy pointed at a shop called, _Fitting and Formal._

"Alright then, let's go."

"Oh no," she pressed a hand to his chest, and made brief eye-contact with Draco over his shoulder. "You aren't helping me, you're my date, I want it to be a surprise." Blaise smirked and his eyes roamed her body hungrily. She smiled thinly.

Draco frowned as Ivy caught his eye for the third time, wondering what message she was trying to give him. "I take it you're taking Pansy, Malfoy?" Ivy called, widening her eyes a fraction more.

"What? I hadn't asked her." Pansy giggled and edged closer to him.

"I don't mind having you as an escort," what a surprise. Draco still couldn't figure out what Ivy was trying to tell him. Did she _want _him to go with Parkinson?

"It makes sense, then we can double date," Ivy's pupils were glued to him, eyeballs almost popping from her head.

"Whatever you want," Pansy fell into a cackle and ran her hand down Draco's back.

"Well in that case we can't stay together." Ivy shrugged, followed by Blaise pitching in an idea.

"You girls could shop together?" Pansy cringed.

"No, I want to go in there," she pointed at a shop displaying a revealing black dress in the window. Ivy bit her lip and raised her eyebrows at him, begging him to understand.

"We'll have to split up!" Ivy exclaimed.

"That sounds reasonable; we can meet up in an hour." Draco added casually. Neither Blaise nor Pansy seemed to mind the arrangement. With a few kisses from Ivy, the group divided.

Draco wasn't certain where to go, so he dawdled down the street at a steady pace. A hand grabbed him and pulled him into a small gap between two stores. Ivy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped, her thick eyelashes batting lightly.

"How am I supposed to know what _this _means?" Draco widened his eyes dramatically, Ivy almost smiled. Her mood had shifted, even her cheeks were dusted rosy instead of paper white.

"What's up then?"

"We need to go to the Hog's Head."

"Why?"

"Because, Dumbledore's brother is there. He might be able to help us in some way."

"I heard he's an asshole, and doesn't give a crap about anything to do with his brother or the school. Where have you got the idea from?"

"I heard it somewhere, it doesn't matter. I need to try at least." Ivy twitched her lip up and waited for a response. They hadn't spoken in weeks, and now he had to sneak off to convince some old guy to help them? Sod that.

"You go and try then, let me know after."

"You aren't coming?"

"No, do I look like your fucking sidekick?" They asked each other a lot of questions, constantly, and they were never answered. They didn't need to be.

"Fine," Ivy clenched her jaw. He thought about the first day he'd met her, it hadn't been that long ago. She had been naïve, strong and ignorant of consequences. She wasn't like that now, and it wasn't just the eyeliner that made her different. Her stance was proud, ready for action, the gap between her eyebrows in a constant frown that questioned everyone around her. She wasn't naïve anymore, she was aware of absolutely everything. Apart from how he felt.

"Will you decide what you want?" Another unanswered question, "You said you wanted nothing to do with me and now you want help. You are alone, or you aren't, there is no in between." Or if there was, he was tired of being trapped in it. The scowl deepened, and Ivy parted her lips to say something.

"Time's ticking Green." She wasn't the only one who could be a prick.

Ivy whipped around and darted down the street, avoiding the attention of wandering Death Eaters.

She hadn't noticed the posters before, trapped in a rainbow bubble from her 'date' with Blaise. Now they were _all_ she could see, pasted everywhere from bricks, to signs, to windows. Even a cage with an owl dozing in it had one pinned to the wire. _Undesirable No.1. _She had never before seen Harry Potter, and was surprised that he was so…normal. His eyes were not rebellious or dark, lips not mocking or righteous, he wasn't a man with brawn and grit. He was a boy, just a boy with soft features and a slightly baffled expression.

She wondered if that was what she looked like, hunted but human. In reply, she glanced at her reflection and her heart sagged. Ivy looked hollow; with sunken in cheeks and grey eyes from the constant presence of held back tears. Her eyeliner was harsh, overpowering the honey colouring until there was nothing but black. Black and white and empty. Unlike Harry Potter, you couldn't see her heart, nobody would route for her. Nobody would fight.

The Hog's Head was empty, not even a Death Eater sat at the bar as she had expected, cradling a dirty mug of beer. The man leant into the bar, watching her without an ounce of subtlety. She had seen a photo of Dumbledore, but there wasn't much comparison in this man. He was bulky and tall, with a thick grey beard that clung upwards as if it yearned to be as close to his skin as possible. He eyed her with crystal blue eyes, too pure to be set in such an ashen face.

She walked to the bar and sat on a rickety stool, her face close to his. Neither spoke. Outside, a man shouted "Check the wards again, I want to make sure he doesn't slip in with the Hogwarts lot." It made Aberforth look away, and his teeth grated against one another.

"What do you want," he sighed finally, hauling his body up to get a better view of her.

"You're Aberforth Dumbledore," she stated, he grunted in conformation. She moved her hands onto her lap to divert the attention from how they quivered.

"What of it?"

"I need to talk to you, I need your help."

"I don't give help to students, or anyone else."

"So you side with You-Know-Who?" The question roused the desired reaction. Aberforth hissed through the gaps in his teeth.

"I am not with him. I am with no one."

"Ignoring the war doesn't mean you are immune to it. If you aren't fighting for good, and are serving Death Eaters all day, I'd say you had chosen your side."

"Look kid," he checked the windows, "you said it yourself, I'm Aberforth, not Albus, I left the heroics to him when he was alive, and it died with him. That does _not_ mean I'm evil." He grabbed a yellowing glass and rubbed it with his patched brown cloth. If anything the glass became cloudier.

"I don't want you to be a hero, I want you to be human." She sounded stronger than she felt, knowing this was her only chance; she had to get it right.

"Unless you haven't noticed, being human means you turn to the dark side, run or die." He spat on the glass and polished it. "What is it you want anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I was sent by Hagrid." Aberforth stopped working and frowned beneath his bushy eyebrows. He glanced out the windows again and slammed the glass down.

"You come with me," he ordered tersely. She leapt up and followed him to the back of the bar, into a dingy room with a wooden table, and a fireplace over which hung a beautiful painting of a girl. "Sit," he snapped and pointed to one of the only chairs, she did as he asked cautiously, while he shut the door and bolted it. Perhaps she was immune to fear after it had lived in her for so long, but the action did not concern her.

"You tell me who you are and how you know Hagrid."

"I can't," she answered calmly and the man growled, resting his clenched fist on the mantle and watching the woman smile down from her frame.

"You come here asking for my help, but won't tell me anything about yourself? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No I don't, but I'm not stupid either. There is a war going on, and I can't run around telling people my secrets on a whim." She glanced at his clock on the wall, it had already been thirty minutes, and she still hadn't found a dress. If she met them empty handed they would question what she had been doing the entire time. She should have asked for more time.

"I guess that's sensible, I like common sense. So many of you students lack it nowadays," he rubbed his beard and dust blew out. He turned his head and faced her, and she noticed again how bright his blue eyes were. "What exactly is your problem?"

"There's a ball," Ivy began carefully, "on Saturday at Hogwarts. All the parents have been invited."

"That doesn't sound like a life threatening situation to me."

"It is, or at least it could be. The Carrows have planned it, I'm sure of it. They want…information about me and my family."

"You think that's why they are throwing it? All because of you? Who are you, Potter's long lost sister?" He smirked, it was a bitter smile.

"No, I'm not saying it is all about me. But it's for a reason, and that reason will _not _be a good one. There are half-bloods at the school, and parents fighting against You-Know-Who. Do you honestly think nothing will happen, that there will be a party and everyone will go home after having a lovely time?" Her voice was hard, mocking him.

Aberforth exhaled sharply; again he looked at the woman. "This is why Albus was selfish to die, this is his department. He'd already know what the plan was and how to avoid it, what am I supposed to do?" She thought the girl would answer, but instead the painting smiled lightly and offered no help.

"Is there a way you can get information?"

There was a shard of mirror on the mantle beside his arm, he glanced at it and shook his head. "The only helpful item I have is already in use, I have no advice on how to find out before hand." Ivy slumped dejectedly in her chair, it had been a long shot, and it hadn't paid off.

"But," she shot her eyes up, "when you're there, there might be something. A way to keep track of where everyone is so if people wander you can follow them."

"What?"

"I know of a map," he began, shooting a paranoid look at the door, "Albus had it for a while but then passed it on to two students, why I have no idea."

"I didn't think you two spoke."

"We spoke, we just didn't agree." It sounded like her situation with Draco. "Anyway, this map shows where everyone is at all times on Hogwarts grounds. If you had it that night, you could keep track of where every parent, teacher and student was. It might help, if they start kidnapping people and killing them. You never know."

"I'm not sure how that would be much use."

"Look, if these teachers your worried about are going to do something the chances are they won't be hanging around the hall with the rest of the students. You need to know where they are, or if they sneak in Death Eaters, you'll see it on the map. If the worst happens, there are secret passages on that map to get you out."

Ivy absorbed the information, even if it wasn't a fix to all her problems, it would be good to know where the Carrows were the entire time.

"Where is it now?"

"Last I heard, he had given it to this family…red haired kids, a lot of them."

Weasley.

"I know who you mean, but there's no way they'd help me."

"I'm sorry kid, that's all I've got. I don't know why Hagrid sent you here, sounds like a desperate man wanting to do anything he can to help. But I told you, I'm not the hero type, I don't get involved in business that isn't mine."

Ivy clung to the map in her mind, it wasn't what she had expected, but it was something. It had been forty five minutes. They'd be meeting soon, she wouldn't have time to find a dress.

"I need to go, thank you."

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything. That map might be worthless, it could tell you nothing. My advice, keep an ear out and stay hidden." She nodded as he opened the door for her. "Sometimes, it's better to run." Hagrid had said something similar; she was willing to bet nobody said that to Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Draco stood waiting for Ivy, he'd tried to find her in several shops but she was nowhere to be seen. Pansy and Blaise would be out any moment; he squeezed the bag in his hand and glanced at the Hog's Head as the door opened. There she was, scurrying towards him with a blank expression as always. He couldn't read her face, not lately.<p>

"Did he help?" Draco asked her when she panted to a stop.

"Yes and no, more no," he nodded unsurprised and she tugged at her lip, looking over his shoulder. Clearly she had forgiven their spat.

"There's my girl, did you get something?" Draco scowled as Blaise hugged Ivy to him; she grimaced and began to stutter out an excuse.

"She did, here I'm not your house-elf." He threw the bag at her and she caught it sloppily. He moved his attention elsewhere. Ivy eyed him and peeped into the brown bag, her face lit up for a brief, rare moment.

Ivy didn't have time to examine the purple fabric so held it at her side. Blaise and Pansy were oblivious to any underlying strain in the group, which was for the best. Draco still wouldn't look at her.

* * *

><p>How was she supposed to get Luna alone without the rest of Dumbledore's Army trailing after them? Ivy couldn't keep her leg still as she leant against the stone wall at the bottom of the West Tower, Ravenclaw Tower. She'd been hovering in the same spot at every opportunity for two days and she was yet to get a moment alone with the ditsy blonde.<p>

Nobody bothered her, her reputation as a bitch had been cemented for many of the students. She was long past caring; the only thing that mattered to Ivy these days was keeping everyone safe. Feathery footsteps alerted her, and she stood straight, stilling her bobbing knee. Luna was alone as she descended the final steps and spotted Ivy.

She froze and Ivy couldn't tell whether Luna was still trapped in her own mind. "Luna?" She started carefully, taking one tiny pace forward, the girl didn't answer. "I really need to talk to you, in private."

Luna hadn't moved, spoken or breathed since she had seen Ivy. Hope was failing, if she didn't understand Ivy was back to square one.

"The corner," Luna breathed before darting away from her. A reluctant smile pressed onto Ivy's face, the corner, _their _corner.

After a brief gap, Ivy followed Luna out of the castle towards the Greenhouses, where the blonde had hidden among a set of bushes. She was focused and aware, it made Ivy want to burst into happy tears.

"Luna, thank Godric, I've wanted to talk to you for weeks." Luna was mumbling spells and silencing the space around them, she wasn't nearly as excited as her friend. Ivy waited until she was done whilst revisiting Dark Arts memories. She winced.

"What is it Ivy" Luna asked coolly, and Ivy was taken aback by her composure.

"I…Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what do you want?" She repeated. Ivy didn't like this Luna, she twitched her head around as if expecting someone to turn up.

"Please," Ivy begged, "I'm sorry I didn't do anything in Dark Arts, I wanted to but they held me back." Her speech was rushed and unrefined; she needed her to believe it. "I was going to see you but knew it was more important to hide my cover, in case they used you to hurt me. I'm so sorry Luna."

Luna folded her hands in her lap and took in their surroundings again. "I came here when I was let out of the Hospital Wing, I thought you may be here." Luna stated, a pulse of anxiety to her voice.

"I didn't think you would want to see me."

"Ginny told me you'd been hanging around outside the Wing, so I came back a few times, just in case. You didn't though; you stayed with the Slytherins and laughed at me." She ignored all of Ivy's attempts to interrupt. "I thought we were friends, but you didn't even try and talk to me. Until now, and it has been weeks."

There _was_ emotion. Pain. Once more she checked the grounds.

"You want something off me, don't you?" She rushed, "I know you do, or you wouldn't be here. I thought you cared about the war and it wasn't just about you. If I had seen you tortured, I'd have found a way to communicate with you. I was screaming right in front of your eyes, and all you did in response was become nasty to my friends, how is that helping?"

Ivy was silent, getting an odd satisfaction from her friend's anger towards her. It was justice.

"I thought if I spoke to you, the Carrows would find out."

"They may not have."

"I know, but I didn't know what else to do." Her words were faint and feeble.

"What do you want Ivy? Is it about the Ball?"

"How did you know?"

"You aren't the only one who suspects something is going on. Ginny has spoken to her Mother, she isn't sure what the plan is, but is coming anyway, in case she has to intervene. Do you know something?" Ivy launched into her story about Hagrid and Aberforth, feeling completely numb.

Luna breathed slowly, and cocked her head to one side, her eyes softened.

"Hagrid is okay though?"

"He seems to be, he was worried about you." Luna smiled shyly, and it didn't falter when she looked back at Ivy.

"Ivy, I hate being upset with people. I know that there is good in everyone, but…"

"I hurt you," Ivy finished.

"Yes, but I know that you are alone in Slytherin, you have nobody to talk to and no one to show you how to be a good friend, so I'll have to teach you. I forgive you." Luna was the strangest person Ivy had ever met, forgiveness was not given in her home. It was earned, with punishment and redemption. It didn't feel deserved.

Luna pulled a shard of grass from the earth and twiddled it between her index finger and thumb.

"The map," she continued briskly, "I can't get you."

Ivy's face fell.

"I'm sorry, but the Order have their own plan in how to deal with this. They'll send as many parents who are members as possible, they need the map themselves."

"What is the Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix, they fight against You-Know-Who. Ginny's family are members."

"That makes sense, are you sure they can handle it? It might be a trap."

"Don't worry, we're prepared." _We're_ prepared. Ivy was not part of the 'we'. She was on the side of 'them', like a snake in the grass.

She should be pleased, there would be adult witches and wizards at the Ball who would protect the students. That was what she wanted; she would only have to worry about herself. Still, she was hollow. A hand appeared on her knee, and Luna smiled at her like their dispute had never occurred. Like a kite flying off into the distance.

"I'm so sorry Luna," she whispered, her gums sore from constant grinding in her sleep.

"My Mother would be scolding me if she thought I was going to let a little curse ruin a friendship. I'm still going to keep your secret, and I'll do everything I can to keep an eye on you at the Ball."

"Draco too?" Luna frowned, an action that did not suit her. The torture had completely changed Luna, she was never this...certain. Something was wrong, and Ivy needed to know what.

"Ivy, you do know he is bad news, don't you?"

"Please, can you watch him?" She didn't answer her question, just like she rarely answered anyone's.

"Alright, I'll do my best."

Above, the sky darkened as a thick cloud rolled over. A storm was settling over the castle, and Ivy was willing to bet it would break the following night. Halloween.

* * *

><p>AN: Next Chapter is a BIG chapter, so may take a couple of days to be published. Would love some comments on how you think the story is going so far!

Thank you for reading!


	15. Halloween

Draco could hear the noise from the Great Hall, telling him parents had arrived. His room felt claustrophobic as he imagined his Father shaking hands with other Death Eaters and giving knowing glances to whatever plot was unfolding.

He scratched his jaw and readjusted his tie in front of the mirror; he wasn't used to these clothes. His examined his attire, black jacket, black trousers, black shirt, black shoes. The only colour came from his tie, green as Snape had requested. He hadn't dressed up like this in years, since before Voldemort had come back, when his parents used to throw lavish parties for influential people.

He knew it was time to leave, Pansy and Blaise would be waiting outside the common room as planned, no doubt Ivy was already with them. After all her plotting and scheming, they were none the wiser to the underlying plan for the night. Aberforth had been a bust and the Order had the map, meaning Draco had no clue as to what was going on or where it was happening. He grunted, this was going to be a disaster.

Not able to stall any longer, Draco tapped his chest to ensure his wand was stowed in his inside pocket, and left his room.

He had heard the few Slytherins leave already, but the common room wasn't empty as he'd expected. Ivy stood with her back to him, half of her curled hair pinned up with a silver clip. He paused as she turned, and the room seemed to slow to match him. For a moment, he stopped breathing.

Ivy had listened as Draco descended the stairs, feeling goose bumps spring up on her bare arms. She ran a hand down the front of her dress and twisted to meet him. He'd stopped a few steps from the bottom, and she felt her pulse quicken unexpectedly at his suit, he looked handsome but not in the arrogant way she was used to.

Draco was staring at her, palm resting on the button of his jacket, not blinking or making any attempt to look away. She smiled and glanced down at the ground, embarrassed. "You look good," she complimented, hearing the pitch change in her voice.

Draco cleared his throat and she risked looking up at him. His expression hadn't changed, but he blinked. "Thank you for the dress, I'll give you the money for it," she waved a hand and his eyes flicked down and up again. He'd chosen perfectly, better than she would have. It was plain enough, but hugged her curves and was held up with lace sleeves. There was a green ribbon tied around her waist to signify her house. The silence from Draco made her uncomfortable so she spoke again, "We'd better go. They will be waiting."

Stepping back, Draco snapped out of his stare and took the last few steps gradually. Ivy flashed back to their kiss in his room and a fire sparked inside her, she could feel the heat burning her face. "They'll come looking soon, we're late." Her sentences were pointless but it made her forget briefly about the electricity in the room, and how she shook the closer he got to her. She turned away but he caught her arm, his ice fingers cooling her flaming skin.

"Green," he said calmly, "let me say this, without worrying about being found out, or our lives, or the plot, or our _dates_." She swallowed and nodded, every fibre of her focused in on his hand still clasping her arm. "You look beautiful. You will surpass every other person in that room tonight, don't forget it." Her pulse raced into a single beat. He released her arm and straightened up. She walked to the door with unsteady feet. "Oh, and Green," she paused but didn't look back; "don't mention paying me back for that dress ever again." A smile fleeted her lips before she swung the door open.

Pansy looked exactly as expected, if Ivy could have drawn her dress she would have been spot on. It was black with a low cut back and jewels dusting the shoulders, a slit ran up one leg. Ivy watched as Draco greeted her, his eyes barely skimming his date. Blaise told Ivy she looked hot and linked her arm in his. The four headed for the Great Hall, two oblivious and two on the knife's edge.

* * *

><p>If it hadn't of been for the anxiety Ivy felt, the ball would have been an incredible experience. Adults and their children chatted excitedly, dressed to impress and admiring the Halloween decorations. Ivy glimpsed the Weasley's, with matching red hair and troubled expressions. Luna stood with a tall pale man, wearing what seemed to be every colour of the rainbow.<p>

Stephan Green talked with a stern couple, and Blaise pointed them out to Ivy. "They're my parents," he explained happily, sliding his hand further down her back. Draco followed them over as Pansy darted away to find her family.

Draco could see Ivy tense up as Stephan spotted her, he frowned and cut short whatever he was saying to the Zabinis'. "Ivy," he nodded before Blaise began making introductions. All Draco could picture was the man slapping Ivy, he balled his hands into fists to direct his tension.

"You look charming Ivy," Mrs Zabini said, but it didn't reach her dull eyes.

"Draco, I haven't seen your Father yet. I presume he's attending." Stephan said.

"As far as I know," Draco's voice was deep and clear, like a man rather than a boy.

"Ivy tells me you have all become close, it's good to know she has loyalties with pureblood families." Stephan smiled at the Zabinis'.

"Why wouldn't she? Unless there's something you aren't telling us." Mr Zabini kept his grin plastered on his face. Stephan shuffled and scoffed at the concept.

"Of course not, I'm just saying it's good that they get along of their own accord. Ivy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Stephan held out an arm for Ivy to take, she did so dutifully and he led her away. Draco caught her eye and frowned, clearly concerned about her being alone with her Father.

Stephan stopped at the back of the Hall, in the shadows behind a row of pumpkins. "Do you know what the purpose of tonight is?" He asked her, flecks of spit flying from his mouth.

"To have a party?"

"Don't be stupid girl, they must have some reason for inviting all the parents. Have you heard anything from your friends? I bet they are well informed." Ivy folded her arms, partly to protect herself should Stephan lash out.

"I thought _you_ would be informed, aren't you in the inner circle?" Stephan's face darkened and he glanced around them at the dozens of witnesses.

"Watch your mouth, I do not need to explain myself to you. Now, tell me, have you heard anything?"

"No, nothing," Ivy admitted, pressing her teeth together tightly. Stephan exhaled and shut his eyes for a moment. He almost seemed scared.

"I can't babysit you tonight Ivy, I have things to do. Keep out of the way, and stay with your friends. Do you hear me?" Ivy wasn't sure what his game was, or where the sudden protectiveness had come from. She nodded once and he strode off into the mass of bodies. A hand slunk around her waist and she leapt away.

"It's just me, relax." Blaise murmured in her ear. "How about we get out of here?"

"I can't, I need to find my Father again." Ivy lied, forcing a smile. Ever since her feelings for Draco had blossomed, she felt guilty encouraging Blaise's feelings for her.

"But I've got something to tell you, come on. Please," She searched his face for a hint of what he was talking about, but there were none.

"Alright, but only for a minute."

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't seen his Father or Mother, and the realisation that they weren't going to show up was a stab to his pride. Everyone else, even the Order were there, mingling and laughing with their children. Here he was, standing alone without a soul who cared about him. He glanced at the corner where Ivy had been speaking with her Father, but they were gone. He stood tall and scanned the room, searching pointlessly for her face but she was not among the other students.<p>

A panic struck him and he shot towards the door, wondering if she had run from Stephan, he should have been watching her.

A soft ball collided with his face, and wings batted his head. "What the fuck?" He slapped the bird away but it jiggled its leg before him, displaying a small package.

He took it and the brown owl flew away through an open window.

He inspected the brown parcel, there was a note clipped to the front, it read:

_Wear this and be controlled by no one. Find her._

He tore into the box and let the paper cascade onto the ground. He threw the packaging aside and held the black bangle in his fingers. It was plain but when the light caught it, the exterior gleamed like gold. _Be controlled by no one._ The words repeated in the corners of his mind, building into a scream. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"Malfoy," a voice whispered. He turned and spotted Luna, who had been watching him from the corner.

"Lovegood, what are you doing?"

"I saw you get that owl, what was in the box?" There was something familiar about her expression. She stared at him with assertiveness but her eyes were lifeless.

"Nothing, it isn't any of your business." Draco answered, hiding the bangle behind his back. "Shouldn't you be with the Order? Spying on the Carrows?"

"No, I want to know what you're doing. Is it something to do with Ivy? You can tell me, we're friends." She was acting completely out of character, speaking like a stranger.

"Green is fine."

"We both know that isn't true."

"Look, Green told me you two were…close. But unless you know where she is, get out of my way."

Luna's head fell to one side as she watched him. Another memory tugged, but it was foggy.

"If Ivy told you about me, then you are aware that I know e_verything_ about her."

"For Salazar sake Lovegood," he strode up to her and checked nobody was looking. "Yes, you know she's a Gryffindor but if you keep on shouting about it you'll get her killed."

A spark, like a match being struck in her eyes. Luna smiled triumphantly, and suddenly Draco knew what was wrong.

He'd seen that look and heard that tone before in Malfoy Manor, right after Voldemort returned. It wasn't her, Luna wouldn't act like this, she was as good as they come, sickeningly so.

He gripped the bangle tighter in his hand as Luna made a move to leave. _Controlled by no one._

Draco pulled her back to him and shoved the bracelet on her wrist, it shone brighter than ever. "Malfoy get off of me or I'll-" Luna slumped over into his arms and he pulled her around the corner and out of sight.

"Lovegood?" He said, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. Luna's head lolled as if drugged, but she managed to open her eyes, the fog cleared.

"Malfoy? What happened?"

She blinked a few times and he checked over his shoulder, ensuring they were alone. The confusion washed away and Luna straightened.

"Ivy," she mumbled.

"What about her?" Draco bent down to force eye contact, she was in a realm between the past and present.

"I was under the Imperius Curse, the Carrows they-"

"I know, I figured it out. That bangle broke the connection, what were you saying about Green?"

Luna sighed and rubbed a hand to her head. "I heard them talking, they are trying to find out, to make her admit that she's a traitor. They never asked what I already knew; they just made me dig for information. I couldn't remember…" She shook her head and a pink blush rose in her cheeks. "If I'd told them…"

Her voice was returning to its dreamy state. Even worried she still managed to look peaceful. "This party isn't for her, I don't know why it is happening, but it isn't about Ivy."

"Where is she?"

"They have told him to force it from her, Malfoy I don't know what he'll do to her while everyone is busy…"

"Who? Who is she with?"

Luna blinked several times, and glanced at her red glow from the Great Hall. "Blaise Zabini," she answered simply.

Draco's gut plummeted.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Ivy asked him. Blaise held her hand and pulled her delicately down the corridors away from the party.<p>

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, we're almost there." Ivy clung to the skirt of her dress, wishing she hadn't agreed to accompany him. He paused outside a classroom and pushed the door open, it was empty and had been unused for a long time.

Once inside, he slammed it shut and leant against the frame, studying her. She tucked her hands around her body and swallowed her nerves down.

"Well, we're here. What is it you want to tell me?" Blaise didn't answer, but his eyes drifted up and down her body. "My Father will be worried about where I am."

"I doubt that," Blaise disagreed, "he'll be doing what everyone else is doing, trying to find the secret reason behind having the Ball."

Ivy took a step back and nudged the table behind her, Blaise pushed up off the door and walked over calmly, hands in his pockets.

"Do you know the reason for it?"

"That's the beauty, there isn't a reason. It's purely a distraction, everyone is panicking about the Carrows plot, when what they should have been considering is what is happening outside of Hogwarts." A smile slid across his face, he was so close that she could feel his ragged breath on her neck.

"How do you know that?"

"How do you think?" Ivy slapped her palm to her back where she had stowed her wand but it had gone. Blaise pulled it out of his pocket, "You won't be needing this," he chuckled, before returning it.

Her pulse quickened as he ran a finger down her cheek, it was him, not Pansy who had been watching her and trying to find out information. She had never felt so foolish in her life.

"Now," Blaise continued, "you clearly don't really trust me. So I'm using a new tactic to make you talk, a Carrow approved method. You are going to tell me everything you know about your Father and his relationship with your Mother." The order surprised her and she forgot her fear for a moment.

"Why? What does she have to do with it?"

"Answer the question Ivy," his own wand curled in his fingers and she felt the tip press on her waist.

"I don't know, they were married, they cared about each other."

"Did he love her?"

Ivy inhaled deeply and tried to understand the importance of his questions. Her Mother was a normal witch, and she died, what more was there to know?

"I don't know, I don't think he can love anything." She wasn't telling the whole truth, but something warned her not to reveal too much. Blaise held her gaze and frowned.

"What about you? Did you love her?"

"She was my Mother," Ivy replied.

"That isn't an answer," Ivy tried to shuffle away but he had her pinned against the desk.

"Of course I did."

"Who are you loyal to, Ivy? The Dark Lord?" His eyes widened and he closed the gap, his hips pushing hard against her. Something in him faltered. A lusty smirk tugged at his lips and he hardened against her.

"You know, I suppose this can wait…" She bit her lip and he clutched her tighter. "Now I can cut the boyfriend crap maybe I'll finally get what I want." This was the moment to panic. Ivy brought her hand up and slapped his face, darting past him to reach the door, but it was locked.

Blaise snatched her arm and yanked her across the room until she crumpled on a table. With one hand he held her hands above her head, she had never noticed how strong he was, but then he had never tried anything before. She cried out but nobody could hear her, they were too far away from the party.

With his free hand, Blaise gripped her bare knee and ran his fingers under her dress, stopping at the hem of her underwear. A blazing tear rolled down her cheek as he chuckled and allowed his index finger to slip beneath her flimsy knickers. She kicked furiously to try and get him away, but he clambered on top of her, pinning her down. He grinned joyfully and undid his trousers before casting a spell to tie her wrists together. She screamed again, he smacked her across the face "Shut your mouth Ivy." He hoisted her dress up and she bucked back, trying to throw him off.

The door slammed open and the hinges creaked. "_Stupefy" _a voice shouted and Blaise was tossed against the wall like a puppet. Ivy moved her head to the side, eyes still burning with tears, and met Draco's firm gaze.

Draco wanted to rip Blaise limb from limb. His hands shook as he checked that the boy was unconscious on the ground. "Malfoy," she whispered and he turned to her, taking in the sight. Hands bound, dress riding above her hips, and cheek red from the Slytherins hand. Feeling his anger surge again, he bolted over and untied the knot easily. Ivy threw her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. The action allowed his fury to simmer, and he laced his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glaring at the boy as he twitched on the ground.

"I'm fine, how did you know I was here."

"Luna told me to find you."

"Luna…" Ivy moved away and his chest felt cold as her warmth retreated with her.

"She's fine, everyone is fine." Ivy tried to push her skirt down and Draco stepped back to give her space. She should have stood like a broken woman, but her poise remained.

"This Ball…it's just a party. There was no plot, I don't know what's happening but everyone is safe tonight. We were wrong."

"But Blaise…"

"He took his opportunity, he thought we wouldn't be interrupted while he…" She trailed away and closed her eyes, Draco almost retched as he pictured Blaise touching her.

"What do we do then?"

"Go back and join the guests. If we are gone too long it'll look suspicious. It's better to act ignorant."

Draco examined Ivy as though he had never met her before. She was strong and gracious, tidying herself up before they re-joined the Ball. Her lips curled down at the edges as she scowled at Blaise, but then moved on and she plastered a smile on her face. His heart pounded and the back of his neck dampened. Whatever feelings he thought he had, had been confirmed.

* * *

><p>Ivy shook her head at Luna when they entered the Hall, the blonde had tried to go over but stopped at Ivy's signal. Mrs Weasley was talking to her husband and a few others, although by the looks on their faces they knew they weren't in any danger.<p>

"Ivy, there you are." Stephan appeared and growled at her appearance. "What happened to you? You look a mess."

"I had a run in with a Death Eater, thank you for your concern."

"What?" Ivy may have been exaggerating, Blaise wasn't a Death Eater yet, but from his performance she imagined he would be soon. She squeezed Draco's arm as Stephan stepped closer. "Who attacked you?"

"Nobody worth mentioning." Stephan edged closer but Draco pulled her away to the dance floor.

"Ignore him, and everyone else." He insisted, bringing his hand to her waist and holding her right palm in his other. Slowly, they rotated on the floor. Lost in a moment of pain and peace.

"I feel so stupid," Ivy murmured.

"Don't you dare, we didn't know."

"You did, but I didn't believe you."

"I'm a hard man to believe in." Draco rubbed his thumb on her skin and Ivy smiled hesitantly.

"Thank you for finding me." Draco didn't respond with words, instead he rested his chin on the side of her head and continued dancing, promising he wouldn't let her go until she'd forgotten that she was afraid.

* * *

><p>AN: Halloween Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Luna was under the Imperius curse, it's why she was acting out of character last chapter. Hopefully you understood what was going on! Would love feedback as always.


	16. Secrets

_She felt the hard desk against her back, and the rope as it bit into her skin. She was screaming but he only laughed a deep cackle that drowned out her cries. The net of her skirt scratched as it was pulled up. The room was spinning, it was hands, and smirks, and pain, and fear. _

Ivy bolted up in bed and her hands instantly yanked at the sheet to cover her stomach. A thin layer of sweat stuck to her forehead and her breaths came out in short gasps. She could feel the remnants of the dream, and the laughter reverberated as if he was in the room. She felt sick.

She had showered twice the night before, but jumped in again that morning. Scrubbing at her skin until a red rash appeared. Ivy felt dirty and tainted. People say that things will look brighter in the morning, this didn't. It felt worse.

She dressed quickly and pulled a brush through her locks. Her hands shuddered so she picked up a book to cling to, hopefully it would disguise it. Slowly, she walked down to the common room, checking that Blaise wasn't there. It was empty, so Ivy dashed through and opened the door to leave. A body bumped into hers and she leapt backwards in panic.

Pansy paused and inspected her; Ivy tried to shift her expression from anxiety to disinterest. "Are you okay?" Pansy asked, and for once, she seemed genuinely interested.

"Yes," Ivy replied softly.

Pansy continued to stare at her but closed the door with her other hand. "I didn't see Blaise last night. Do you know where he is?" Ivy shook her head and gripped her book tighter. "Did he hurt you?" The question was so sudden and unanticipated that Ivy couldn't manage a reply. She frowned at Pansy and tried to work out what game she was playing. "You can tell me if he did, he's hurt girls before. My friend, Laura transferred to Beaxbatons because of him. I'm surprised he's held out this long."

Ivy swallowed down her disgust and straightened her back, this was getting too personal. "I haven't seen him, I'm fine." Pansy nodded, and ran her tongue over her pearly teeth but didn't move away from the door.

"I heard him talking to the Carrows about you once. They wanted him to spy on you. It had something to do with your Mother." Why was Pansy being so…friendly? The two girls had disliked each other since the first day. Now, Pansy was sharing information like they were close.

"What about my Mother?"

"I'm not really sure. Amycus said that she needed to know how alike you were, and how your Father felt about you both. I didn't particularly care." Ivy nodded. Someone shut their door upstairs and Pansy glanced over her shoulder. "That'll be Draco. He has no interest in me since you came along." There was a hint of bitterness to her, but not as much as usual. "For the record," she lowered her voice, "he can be a prick, but he'd never hurt you."

As Draco's footsteps signified his arrival, Pansy fled the room. "Green?" Ivy turned to him slowly. Draco stood with his thumbs in his jean pockets and a troubled frown on his face. "Who were you talking to?"

"Pansy," Ivy answered. "She was being oddly nice."

"She has her moments," Draco stepped closer but only to perch on the arm of the sofa. Ivy glanced at his hands and felt them holding her in the dance the previous night. It was only when he'd released her that the disgust and unease returned. Her waist and palm had tingled when he pressed his fingers against them. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Alright," she lied, "I was going to the greenhouses to see Luna."

"When did you agree to meet?"

"We didn't, but I'm hoping she'll turn up. I need to talk to her." Draco nodded and half smiled. She hadn't wanted to discuss what had happened, but knew it was unavoidable. "Thank you," she began, "for last night."

"Its fine, don't-"

"No Draco," he shot his eyes up when she used his name, "if you hadn't come in I don't know what would have happened." Actually, she had a pretty good idea. She shuddered. "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

They stared at each other for a while, until it grew uncomfortable and Draco cleared his throat. "Do you want me to walk with you to meet Luna?"

"No I'll be okay." He stood up.

"It wasn't really a question." A small smile crossed her lips and she stepped aside to let him lead the way out of the common room. As he passed, their fingers brushed for a moment and her heart jerked in her chest.

* * *

><p>Luna was sitting on the grass when Ivy arrived but jumped up when she spotted her. Draco backed off and found a wall to sit on out of the way, waiting until Ivy had finished. Luna smiled innocently and Ivy was glad to see that her previous seriousness had gone.<p>

"How are you?" Ivy asked.

"I'm fine," she replied in a gentle voice "I was watching some grass flies playing."

"What are grass flies?"

"They're tiny insects that live in fields, they're great for stopping the grass overgrowing." A weight lifted from Ivy's chest as she listened to Luna in her positive tone. _This _was the girl Ivy knew, optimistic and quirky. She scolded herself for having missed the Imperius curse.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't figure out you weren't…you."

"It's alright, I think you believed everything I was saying, so didn't notice. People are funny like that." Ivy nodded and sat with her, sharing her smile. "I'm glad Malfoy found you, he was very worried."

"Yeah," Ivy glanced over at Draco who was kicking his heels on the stone. "He really helped."

"He was the one who noticed I was under a spell and gave me this," she held up a silver bangle and passed it to Ivy.

"Malfoy noticed?"

"He reminds me of an owl, he comes across as distant but see's things other people miss."

"Kind of like you." Luna smiled. "Did you tell your friends about what happened?"

"Yes, they were all quite angry about it. Neville said he should have realised sooner, I'm not nearly as upset as they are." Luna glanced at Draco again, "I have some things to tell you, both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust him, I love owls." Ivy chuckled and beckoned him over to them. He came cautiously and sat a meter away. "_Muffliato_," Luna chanted and a barrier shimmered in the light surrounding them. "Now we can talk properly, even the nargles can't hear us."

Draco rolled his eyes but managed not to insult the girl.

"When I was under the spell, I found out a few things from the Carrows. They aren't very secretive; they discussed everything in front of me." Luna smiled and watched a tree dance in the breeze.

"What did they say?"

"There has been a taboo put on You-Know-Who's name, if you say it snatchers come and kidnap you."

"That isn't a surprise, we don't say it anyway." Draco commented and leaned closer to listen.

"You-Know-Who has the Ministry under full control now. He is forcing all witches and wizards to prove they are from a magical family. If they aren't, their wand is snapped."

"What about half bloods?" Ivy asked, thinking about Seamus.

"I'm not sure; I suppose it depends on whose side they are on." Ivy remembered how Seamus had limped after his detention, and doubted they would be lenient on him. "The last thing I thought was interesting was that Ollivander has been kidnapped by You-Know-Who."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure," Luna mused, staring off into the distance, "but I think that was why they had the party, so the Order wasn't paying attention. They must have really wanted him."

Ivy clicked her tongue and caught Draco's eye. It didn't make any sense, why go to all that trouble just to get a wand maker? They must need him for some larger plot, but what it was, she had no idea. "I think we need to see Snape," Draco declared. Ivy nodded, lost in a web of schemes.

* * *

><p>Stephan apparated into the round office and threw his coat aside, wand shaking in his hand. He had seen better days, his hair wasn't as slicked back as usual and his suit was lopsided on his shoulders. Snape looked up at him from his desk but didn't react to his obvious distress.<p>

"Stephan," he greeted.

"We need to talk, right now."

"Please take a seat." Stephan strode over to him but didn't do as he had asked.

"What was going on last night? First, you tell me that the ball is a cover for the Dark Lord to find out information, and then nothing happens! What's more, a wand maker is taken and my daughter is attacked by a ruddy Death Eater."

Snape raised his eyebrows, and dropped his quill on the desk. "Which Death Eater?"

"How the hell should I know? That girl doesn't tell me anything." Stephan banged his fist on the table and his nostrils flared. "You know something Severus, and I'm tired of being left in the dark."

There was a creak from behind the door and both paused, but nobody entered. Severus watched Stephan thoughtfully, and replied in a cool voice. "The wand maker will play a key part in the Lord's plan, but I cannot divulge why. As for Ivy, I was under the impression the Carrows had backed off from her. I heard a student was testing her loyalty of their behalf. Really Stephan, she isn't the most important person in this war you know."

Stephan shook his head and sat in the seat, his gaunt skin highlighting his cheekbones. "I've heard about the Dark Lord rounding up muggle borns at the Ministry."

"That is correct."

"How are they testing the half-bloods?"

"Veriteserum, of course." Stephan swallowed and rubbed his temple. The portraits of Headmasters watched him curiously.

"Will he come to the school?"

"Eventually," Snape confirmed and Stephan sucked in a breath.

"Tell me honestly," Stephan begged, leaning his elbow on the arm of his chair, "if Ivy is tested, what will her result be?"

Snape frowned and his dark eyes bored into his guest intently. He tapped a finger to his chin as if considering his answer. "If Ivy is tested, she will fail."

"Shit," Stephan's forehead fell into his hand. That was not what he had wanted to hear.

"I did everything I could to ensure her safety, I may have been hard on her but it was only to ensure she chose the right path. I hoped her anger and bitterness would take her to _him_, of her own choice. Like Bellatrix." He paused and shook his head, "Merlin, she doesn't even know."

"Perhaps it is time you told her." Snape offered lightly and Stephan snapped his head sharply.

"No, under no circumstances can Ivy find out about her Mother. It is best she remains ignorant. If she is tested, at least that will work in her favour. Maybe I will be the only one punished." Stephan stood up and gathered his coat. "In the meantime, watch her and keep me informed as to when the tests will take place."

"As you wish." Stephan hesitated, coat in hand and watched the Headmaster with a soft expression.

"Thank you Severus, for helping me. I know that everything that happens is my own fault, I should never have let myself love a muggle."

"I have loved a muggle born my entire life. It is not something that can be helped. Goodbye Stephan."

"Severus," he nodded once and held out his wand. With a pop, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Draco held a finger to his lip as he stared at Ivy, whose hand was clamped over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and panicked. The moment she had heard it, her fingers had locked onto his and he hadn't pushed her away, despite what he had learned about her.<p>

The staircase revolved down and he slid her onto it until they could step away from Snape's office. Ivy stared at him in the empty corridor and lowered her hand gradually. "She was a muggle, Mum was a muggle. Shit."

* * *

><p>AN: Secret's out! As always, would love feedback. Thank you for reading! Sorry this one is a little short but it was an important chapter and I didn't want to fill it with rubbish just to bulk it out. Hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Kisses

Muggle. Muggle. Muggle. Muggle. Muggle.

The word whipped around her mind like a hurricane, and wouldn't allow her to think of anything else. Draco was talking to her, asking her questions but she didn't react to them, too engrossed in that one, simple word. How had she not known? Why in her sixteen years with her Mother had it not occurred to her that she may not be a witch?

Ivy thought back to her life before Hogwarts, focusing on the central woman in her life. Her Mother had carried a wand, Ivy could remember her twirling it in her fingers when she was nervous, but had she actually seen her use it? No, she hadn't. Whenever magic was needed, her Father performed the spell or her Mum would ask Ivy to do it, for practice. Had Ivy been blind her entire life? It felt like it.

"Green, will you snap out of it." Draco barked as he sat on the coffee table in front of her, staring into her blank eyes. She tried to speak, and felt her lips twitch but nothing came from them.

Muggle.

Draco sat straight and grunted, clearly exasperated with her breakdown. A young Slytherin walked past and stared at them curiously. "What do you think you're looking at?" Draco snapped and the boy jumped, before darting up the stairs to his room. "If you don't get a grip I swear I'll hex some sense into you." Still nothing. "I hear muggles slap people in situations like this, maybe I should get Pansy, I'm sure she'd be willing to give it a go."

Finally, Ivy blinked and life sprung into her eyes. "My Mother was a muggle," Ivy mumbled.

"Yeah, I got that."

"She had _no_ magic, I'm a half-blood."

Draco shook his head and rubbed his palm with his thumb. He wasn't sure what to make of the revelation. It was bad enough when he had feelings for a Gryffindor, but a half-blood? It was one step away from a mudblood like Hermione Granger. There was no way his parents would accept it if they found out. Then again, he'd only kissed her once. They weren't dating, he just fancied her a bit…alright, a lot. Surely he could push that aside in light of the news?

Yet, as Ivy squinted at him painfully, Draco felt his stomach flip and he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. "What do you want to do?" He asked her.

"What _can _I do?" Here they went again, throwing questions at each other like a game of pass the Quaffle.

"Speak to your Father?" Ivy shook her head vehemently. "Then talk to Snape," Draco suggested.

"And tell him what? That we were eavesdropping and found out I'm definitely going to be killed?"

Draco frowned, the statement had startled him. He had only thought about the implications regarding their relationship, he hadn't considered anything further. Ivy dropped her head and her fingers curled in her lap. "You might not-"

"Yes, I will Malfoy. You heard Snape, they are going to do tests at the school. You-Know-Who already knows that…" Her eyes widened and her chest puffed out as it filled with air. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"He killed her," she breathed, "it wasn't an accident." Draco saw the pain clutching at her, and winced. "It wasn't the fire. You-Know-Who found out about Mum, and murdered her. It's why my Father is being watched…They think he's on the Order's side." Ivy could barely keep her eyes open, as understanding dawned on her.

It was like her Mother had died all over again. She remembered arriving at the house and seeing smoke billowing from the kitchen. Her Father had held her back as she had tried to run in, screaming for her Mother. His expression had been so vacant, like he knew there was no hope to save her. If Voldemort had used the killing curse, then her Father would have found her and started the fire to hide it. Ivy gagged and clamped her palm to her mouth; the hollow pit inside of her had reopened and was stretching and pressing against her chest.

"I'm such an idiot," she breathed. "How did I not figure all this out?"

"It isn't exactly the first thing I thought of either."

"You don't understand," Ivy added, "Blaise was asking me about her at Hogsmeade, and then again the other night. All the clues were there, I just didn't piece them together. I didn't _want _to know." Her clenched fists hit her temple as if it would help rid her brain of the searing thoughts.

"Listen, everybody thinks we are oblivious to your Mothers condition." She frowned at him and he regretted his wording. "So," he continued, "when the tests do happen we'll be prepared. You can act surprised and maybe they won't bother testing you. You've been playing the part well."

"I was, until the Ball. Blaise will use that as a way to prove I'm good."

"I hardly think that stopping him from…" he couldn't say the word, "_using_ you, is evidence that you aren't Slytherin." Ivy drummed her fingers on the sofa as Draco carried on. "If they do use the potion on you, we'll make a run for it."

"We?"

"If you crack, I'm going down with you." Ivy frowned and nodded, but could see the many flaws in the plan. Ivy leant forwards and moved her hand to his, on instinct he moved it away. She looked up, hurt and shocked. He didn't know why he had done it, perhaps finding out she was half-blood had set off an ingrain reflex in him.

Ivy tightened her jaw and sat back. "Sorry, I forgot you hate half-bloods."

"Green, I didn't-"

"It's fine," she snapped, standing up. "I understand, I was alright when you thought I was pure but now you can't taint yourself with scum like me." Her words came out cold and scorching at the same time, it burned him.

She strode away and he made to follow her, before she had chance to leave somebody entered and halted directly in front of her. His face was perilously close to Ivy's and she fell back with a cry, tripping on her heel. Blaise folded his arms and watched her intently as Ivy paled.

In an instant, Draco was up from the table and stood between Ivy and Blaise, wand clenched in his fingers. His instinct to protect her was overwhelming, and his hand shook with energy as he pointed his wand at Blaise, fury gleaming in his blue eyes.

"Malfoy, Green," Blaise greeted them dryly. He tilted his head to peer at Ivy, and Draco moved his arm to cage her in, his fingertips brushing her arm.

"Keep away from her," Draco warned his tone deep and spiteful.

"No need to sound so aggressive, I'm not here for her." Ivy edged closer to Draco's back, and he could feel her body quivering. "I just thought you would want to know, I'm leaving Hogwarts."

"You are?"

Blaise nodded slowly and exhaled. "Yes, my Father believes I will be of more use to the Dark Lord away from this shithole. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

Ivy didn't dare believe it. Without Blaise spying on her, maybe she _would _have a chance of convincing the Carrows. A glimmer of hope lit within her, and her body became still.

"Good riddance," Draco answered. Although Blaise didn't appear hostile, Draco refused to lower his wand.

"Fucking hell Malfoy, she's got you wound around her finger good and proper." Blaise shook his head, "You and I both know she isn't what she says she is. The Carrows aren't as convinced but I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually." Sighing, Blaise stared at them for a moment before unfolding his arms.

"If that's all you have to say, you can go now."

Ivy peeped out from behind Draco and glared at him, hating how cowardly she had become. Blaise smirked at her and his tongue ran over his lip. "Whatever you are, you're still a looker Green." Draco raised his wand and opened his mouth to hex him. Before he could, Blaise held his hands in the air in surrender, "I'm just saying! Calm down." Draco grunted but lowered his arm.

Blaise went to leave but paused at the door, "Whatever game you're playing Malfoy, the Dark Lord won't like it. When it's time to pick a side, make sure you choose the right one." With that, he disappeared and the door clicked behind him, leaving Ivy and Draco alone once more.

Ivy took several steps away from Draco, and hugged her arms. The blonde Slytherin watched her as he slid his wand back into his trousers. "That's some good news," he said.

"I guess."

She wasn't looking at him, and Draco thought about his rejection of her before Blaise had appeared. "Look Green, I didn't mean to upset you. It looked worse than it was."

"I really don't need you to explain."

"Well I'm going to, so you'll have to just deal with it." He hadn't meant to sound so sharp with her, but he'd had an emotional day and his patience was wearing thin. "You can act wounded if you want to, but I'm not going to apologise for being me. I've been raised hating muggle borns, and that isn't going to change just because I have warped feelings for a half-blood."

Ivy's eyes shot to him, her look was a mix between being flattered and offended. Draco continued his speech, "It's going to take me a while to get my head around. You're forgetting that if I carry on this _thing_ with you, I'll probably end up being rejected by my entire family. Let alone screwing up any hope I had of being forgiven by Vol-"

"Don't say it!" She cut in and he stopped.

"By You-Know-Who," he corrected but Ivy remained tense.

"Then stop helping me, I never asked you to risk it all. Snape did." Ivy replied defensively.

"I know that," Draco said, his voice elevating. "But it doesn't change that I did it, over and over again. I've gone against everything I believe in all year, and you look at me like I'm supposed to just accept it."

"I don't expect you to do anything! I never once asked you to help apart from to give me advice; you were the one who pushed your way in. I went out with Blaise to stop you getting involved!"

"And look how well that fucking worked out!" He shouted, "If I'd left you to it, you know what would have happened on Halloween."

Her face flushed with passion and Draco couldn't help but respond to it. "It wouldn't have mattered to you if you'd backed off. Yes, I'm glad that you came after me but that was _your _choice. I gave you the option to step away from this and you didn't take it!"

"Of course I didn't!" He stepped closer to her and she scowled with pure, unbridled rage. "How could I when you've wormed your way into my life? You are the most frustrating woman I have ever met. You try and do everything yourself, and never know what you want. Just when I think I know you, you do something completely fucking crazy!"

Ivy ground her teeth and hugged her arms so tightly that her nails cut through her shirt. Draco moved closer, his anger boiling over at a rate he couldn't contain. "You gave me a way out but how could I take it when you go around getting yourself into so much shit? Then you _kiss _me-"

"Actually you kissed me, get your facts right before you throw it in my face." It only made his anger worse when he realised she was right. Her chest was heaving from pent up anger and her eyes shone. "All you've said is that you couldn't keep away from me. Well here's your chance, I'm setting you free! Leave me now and you won't ever have to see me again, I might run, I might die. Whatever happens, it will have nothing to do with you. You can run back to your family and carry on hating people like me!"

"I don't hate you Green, that's the fucking problem!" He was close to her now, and her glare faltered at his words.

"But I'm a half-blood."

"You've _always _been one," he continued "it didn't stop me then, and I doubt it'll stop me now."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you do." With those words hanging in the air, he pulled her face to his and poured his frustration into her. Unlike their first kiss, Ivy didn't take long to respond and gripped his top to tug him closer to her. They kissed frantically, letting the moment consume them. There was no Blaise to worry about, and no imminent danger. Ivy let go of her fears as her fingers found their way to his hair, clutching it and filling every inch of space with his blonde locks.

They separated to breathe and made eye contact, Draco waited for her to break away as she had before, but Ivy only looked more certain. She forced her lips back to his and he led her across the room, mouths still locked together. Her knees bent as they met the sofa and she allowed him to push her onto her back, while he held his body above her. Their torsos met but he supported his weight on his elbows, she glanced at his shoulders which tightened from the strain. A shudder rippled down her spine and she moved her hands, to claw at his back, basking in the muscles that flexed at her touch.

Draco's mouth moved from her lips to her jaw, sucking at her skin in a trail down to her neck. She arched her back and their bodies pressed against one another, he could barely restrain himself. Ivy was warm and desperate; every movement he made caused her to spasm and grip him tighter. Her fingers traced the skin between his top and jeans and he groaned slightly. The sound made her bold, and she pulled his top up an inch and traced her skin over his bare stomach.

Mimicking her, Draco moved his hand to her waist and edged his thumb onto a strip of skin. She swallowed and met his lips to distract her. The kissed openly, gliding over every inch of the others mouth. Draco ran his hand under her top and dragged his fingers down her spine, before teasing the underwire of her bra.

Above them, floorboards creaked and Ivy snapped out of her trance. She broke her lips free and pressed her hands against his chest, stopping him. He searched her face as she licked her lips. "We're in the middle of the common room," she pointed out and he nodded. His forehead dropped onto her shoulder and he breathed deeply, trying to calm his arousal. Ivy slid out from beneath him and his shoulder hit the cushions, his arms shook from the tension and strain of holding himself above her.

Ivy ran a hand through her hair to neaten it and tried to stop the manic smile spreading across her face. Her bones were quivering, she was sure of it. Every inch of her was alive, and her previous melancholy had been replaced with raw desire. Their eyes met and a ball of warmth glowed in her stomach, it took a great deal of self-control not to grab him again. Draco's hair was messy and his toned stomach was peeking out from under his top. "We _could_ go up to my room," he offered.

She hesitated, she'd never been that close to a boy before, and however incredible it had felt, she wasn't sure if she was ready to let everything go. Her smile wavered and Draco nodded, "Don't worry about it," he sighed. She nodded and held a hand to her cheeks, they were burning.

"We'd better go to bed, I can't have anyone seeing me." Draco said, and glanced at his groin. Ivy looked away, embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco stood up and stepped close to her, a smirk dithering on his lips.

"Don't be up all night thinking of me." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll try." He kissed her softly and the warmth spread again. He tore himself away from her and headed for the stairs.

"Remember, you always know where I am." She bit her lip as she watched him disappear.

That night, Ivy locked her door to ensure she stayed in her own bed. Draco waited for her to come to his room, but she never did.


	18. Snow

Weeks drifted by, undisturbed and mostly uneventful. The Carrows continued handing out discipline whenever the mood struck them, and many students sported scars and bruises from their detentions, Madame Pomfrey had never been busier. However, generally there was almost peace at Hogwarts, and it lulled Ivy into a false sense of security which she knew wouldn't last. Since their moment in the common room, Draco and Ivy had shared frequent secret kisses and looks of suppressed longing. They knew that their relationship couldn't become public. Lucius no doubt knew about Ivy's questionable status as a witch, and his pride may intervene if he thought Draco was tarnishing his family name by being intimate with her.

Despite this, there was something passionate about hidden feelings, the brush of fingers, torsos touching when they squeezed past one another in class, and meetings in the common room at night. She had never felt more alive.

Christmas was looming but no decorations had been hung this year, the Carrows didn't want to encourage happiness and hope. Most of the students were going home that day, and Ivy had a funny feeling a number wouldn't be returning.

"Mother says we're going to travel to Rome this Christmas," Pansy boasted as they left their final class before the winter break began. "She has booked us in at a five star hotel, its run by a representative of the Italian Ministry, and is supposed to be superb."

Pansy had returned to her old, snobbish self after her conversation about Blaise, but Ivy couldn't help having warmer feelings towards her. Knowing there was a glimmer of good beneath the polished shell.

"I still don't understand why you would want to stay_ here _for Christmas. It's so miserable." The dark haired girl sighed.

"My Father doesn't want me home, he hates this time of year." Ivy admitted as they walked through the Entrance Hall. She spotted a wisp of blonde hair and stopped suddenly. "I've forgotten, I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about something." Draco frowned at her, hearing the lie in her cool voice. "I'll have to go back and see her, it'll only be a minute, if I don't ask now it'll bother me all night."

Pansy flipped her hair and shrugged, not needing such an in-depth explanation, she rarely cared what Ivy did. "Whatever, I need to pack anyway."

"Do you want me to come?" Draco asked and she shook her head.

"No, you walk Pansy back, I'll see you later." His jaw tensed at the suggestion, he disliked Pansy more than Ivy did. "Honestly, go on." Ivy nudged, glancing to check that Luna was still near the large doors. Conceding, Draco took a step back as Pansy darted away. He nodded once at Ivy, silently checking she was alright and she smiled lightly before he left.

Luna leant against the wooden frame of the door, rolling a galleon between her fingers, she grasped it tightly when Ivy appeared.

"How are you?" Ivy asked, she hadn't seen her friend properly in a long time, it was difficult to meet unnoticed.

"I'm fine, I would have seen you sooner but Neville has been watching me. He's become quite protective." The girl smiled and slunk deeper into the shadows when a Hufflepuff passed.

"Have you heard anything about Ollivander?"

"No, he hasn't been found, but they must have really wanted him. He put up a fight at the shop, it's mostly destroyed." Ivy saw the gold flash again and peered at the coin. Luna followed her line of sight and grinned.

"Here, I bought this for you." She handed the coin over. "It's enchanted; the numbers on the edges can be changed. I have one too."

"What's it for?"

"I'm going home today, but I thought if you were in trouble here, you could change the numbers to 999 and I could send help. I can do it too. It's faster than an owl." Ivy beamed, she had been concerned about the lack of contact between them, she often worried what would happen to innocent Luna.

"This is brilliant, thank you." Luna smiled and checked over Ivy's shoulder at a group of Ravenclaws. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll be back after Christmas."

The two girls exchanged hasty goodbyes and went their separate ways, Ivy clutching the coin in her hand.

* * *

><p>They were completely alone.<p>

Ivy sat on the leather sofa of the common room, and Draco rested on a side table at the other side of the room, watching her. She'd filled him in about what Luna had said, only stopping when a Slytherin walked past with their luggage. She'd counted them; six had exited the dungeon, meaning they were the only ones staying for Christmas.

It was different when they could have been caught at any moment, there was a limit to what could happen. The small caresses had to be enough, but now there was no boundary, no fear of a student finding them. Her stomach flipped.

Draco tilted his head, seeing the calculating and nervous look in her eyes. The corner of his mouth lifted.

"Stop it," he said.

"What?"

"Stop assuming that I'm going to throw you down this very minute and have my way with you." Ivy blushed and clenched her hands on her lap.

"I'm not."

"Liar," he folded his arms and his smirk grew. Lately, he'd been able to read her like a spell book, she didn't even have to speak.

"It's just," she paused, "we're alone."

"I noticed, your lips moved as you counted." Her flush deepened to scarlet.

"There's something I should probably tell you." He knew what she was going to say, but let her admit it. "I'm a virgin."

Draco nodded but didn't react. Ivy raised her eyebrows, "So I'm not exactly...skilled." She explained, as if he hadn't got the message.

"Am I supposed to be upset about that?"

"I don't know...yes?" Ivy rubbed her lips together, feeling extremely awkward at the conversation. Draco pushed up of the table but didn't go to her.

"You do realise that your inexperience is, if anything, more attractive to me." She was surprised, and her heart thudded in her chest as he took a step closer. "I'm a bit insulted that you think I'm only with you for a good time. Unless you hadn't noticed, Parkinson has a reputation for being great in bed, and I'm not with her."

"You were," she cut in quietly. Draco frowned and Ivy stared at her hands, curled in her lap. "After Blaise asked me to go to Hogsmeade, you stopped in Pansy's room."

He'd forgotten she knew about that. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably and tried not to meet his gaze. She continued, "I know you say it isn't a big deal, but it is to me. You know what's good, and I won't be it. I'm not her."

"No, you aren't." He agreed calmly, but closed the gap and sat beside her with his back resting on the arm. "Pansy is enthusiastic, and forceful and focuses on pleasure." Ivy winced, "When I slept with her, it was good but there was no emotion behind it. I spent half the time with my eyes closed thinking about other people." He shuffled closer and took her hand in his, feeling the usual rush of electricity, "I have kissed you a handful of times, and have felt more than I ever did with Pansy, no matter what we were doing."

Ivy's head came up, and her eyes fixed on his. He never spoke like this, not about how he felt about her. "_If_ it happens, don't think for a moment I'll be comparing you to her. You will be everything. Believe me, you'll see it. You'll know." His hand stroked her cheek and she turned her head to kiss his palm gently. "Besides, I only slept with her that night because I was pissed off about you and Blaise."

Ivy grinned, "You mean jealous?"

"I don't get jealous, but I knew I wasn't happy about the situation." Ivy chuckled and relaxed back in the seat. Draco was extremely handsome, more so each day they were together. A bubble of warmth formed in her chest, and she had to look away from him until it receded.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," she suggested, wanting to break away from the awkward atmosphere.

* * *

><p>It was snowing, and had been for a few hours by the look of it. A blanket of white covered the ground and frosted the branches of the forbidden forest. Ivy and Draco stood in the doorway and gazed out at it. Nobody was around and the light was fading fast.<p>

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ivy said through gleaming eyes.

"It's alright."

She frowned at him, "Don't ruin the moment, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged, as usual his hands were in his pockets and his skin seemed even paler with the snow. "Do you still want to walk in it?" He asked and she nodded.

He took her hand and paraded her out into the wonderland, heading down near Hagrid's Hut. It was like an igloo, with only the windows visible.

"It's bloody freezing," Malfoy complained.

"Will you stop moaning?!" Ivy giggled, and broke away to gather a handful of snow in her hands. Draco eyed it carefully, and his jaw clenched.

"Don't even think about it Green."

"Think about what?" She tossed the snowball into the air and he flinched. "Scared of a little snow?"

"No, but I don't like the cold."

Ivy threw it between her numb fingers, toying with the idea in her mind. Sighing, she dropped it back onto the ground and Draco relaxed, turning to inspect the forest.

"It's weird seeing it like this, it used to really freak me out. Did I ever tell you about the time I had detention in there with Pot-" He was cut short as his back and head were pelted with a dozen balls of firm snow.

He spun around and glared at Ivy who was grinning cheekily, wand in hand. The snowflakes were slowly dribbling down his spine and he shivered. "That's it."

He pulled out his wand and spun it in the air, sending a wave of white over Ivy. She was dripping wet as it melted on her warm skin.

They fought for a while, laughing and playing as if there wasn't a war going on at their doorstep. Draco, seemed even more eager than Ivy did, and she paused, snowballs in the air. "Haven't you ever had a snowball fight before?"

Draco hesitated and his smile faltered. "No," he replied coolly. "My Father didn't think it was appropriate."

Ivy let the balls fall from the air and watched him, the glow inside her had returned. They stared at one another for a while, neither wanting to be the first to break the moment. Draco noted how her hair curled when wet, spiralling around her cheeks in neat waves. Her face was flushed and a smile tugged at her lips even when she was freezing. She _was_ cold, her hands shuddered and her nails had tinted blue.

Quickly, he took of his coat and walked over to drape it around her shoulders. She smiled and hugged it closer, with his arms around her. "You're really something you know," Draco murmured.

"So are you," she replied.

Night had taken the light completely, and the snow had all but stopped falling. Slowly, Draco leant down and pressed his lips to hers. They were exceedingly warm and he enjoyed the usual rush. However, this time it felt different. He knew it wasn't going to lead anywhere, but the simple act of kissing her freely sent sparks shooting down his skin. He raised his thumb to her face, and brushed her cheekbone. She smiled in the kiss and he broke away from her.

He thought about her half-blood status, and a shadow of fear crossed his mind. At first, he was worried about what his family would think about her. Now, none of that seemed to matter. She could have been anything, and he still would have wanted her. He'd told her everything about him, and if anything she'd cared about him more for it. Yet, there was always that worry in her eyes that he was about to leave and turn her over. It was his own fault, but it made him uncomfortable knowing it.

"I'm not going to let them take you," he said.

Ivy pushed her hands around his waist and nodded, though he knew she didn't believe it. "We'll see."

"No Green," she frowned at his tone. "I don't care what I have to do, they are _not_ taking you away from me. Do you understand?" Ivy nodded slowly and kissed him once more.

"Don't get yourself killed because of me." Draco tensed and didn't reply.

As they walked back to the castle, a candle flickered in the window of the hut.

* * *

><p>AN: I would really love some reviews for this! Haven't heard anything from readers in a while and don't know what you think! Hope to hear from you soon!


	19. Gifts

A/N: **Before** you read this - This chapter has intimate scenes and is only suitable for **Mature** readers. Please skip it if it is not appropriate for you. Thank you

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap. <em>

Ivy grimaced in her sleep and curled tighter into her quilt.

_Tap, tap, tap._

The sound intruded her dreams, and she stirred, but kept her eyes shut, wondering what had woken her.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Her stomach flipped and she shot up in bed, searching outside for the brown owl bringing more bad news. However, there was no animal at the frosted window, bird or otherwise. She rubbed her tired eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

_TAP, TAP, TAP. _

"Green, are you bloody in there?" Draco shouted from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Sorry, come in," he threw the door open and entered, wearing loose trousers and a tight green t-shirt.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I've been knocking for ages," he complained.

"I was asleep."

"Well you sleep like you're dead," he added and she chuckled, before shuffling up to make room at the foot of her bed for him. He sat down and his hand darted out to her small pile of presents. Ivy's face lit up and she pulled them towards her. She had almost forgotten it was Christmas.

"I've got presents!" She giggled and Draco frowned. "I normally only get one, my Father was worried I'd become spoiled. But look, I have four!"

Draco rested back as she carefully examined the label of her first gift. "Dear Ivy, this was your Mothers, don't lose it. Stephan Green, (Your Father)." She read and glanced up at Draco.

The box was long and thin, when she tugged at the ribbon it fell away easily. She knew what it was, and her fingers shook as she prized the lid open. A wand lay inside, her Mothers wand.

When Ivy touched it, she felt the warm rush of magic flow into her fingers. It was a real wand, but hadn't belonged to a real witch. Draco leaned closer to examine it and re-read the note to himself. "Why has he given this to you?"

"I don't know, I have a wand." She sealed the box, not wanting to look at it anymore. If her Father had sent it to upset her, it had worked.

"Come on, open another," Draco suggested and she picked up the next, although her enthusiasm had diminished. It was from Luna, and was wrapped in bright purple paper that popped when touched.

Inside was a red frame, with a picture of the two girls by the greenhouses. "She must have taken it secretly," Ivy said, smiling at how happy they both seemed.

"Shame Lovegood is in it," Draco added and Ivy scowled at him.

"Be nice," she said.

"I was…To you."

The third package was covered in black paper, and tied with a white ribbon, she looked up at Draco but he kept his face straight. There was no note, so she undid the bow immediately and placed the wrapping to one side. A velvet box rested in her hands, and her pulse raced as she pulled it open with a creak.

Inside, was a silver necklace. It was simple and dainty with a pendant dangling from it. It was encrusted with two gem stones, an emerald, and a ruby. Side by side.

"Draco, this is beautiful," she breathed, and he smiled softly. She didn't call him by his first name very often, but when she did it meant something. Ivy took it from the box and admired it as it glinted in the light. "I can't take this, it's too much," she insisted.

"Green, if you start with me, I'll cancel Christmas," he said and she bit her lip. "Now, let me put it on you." Ivy gathered her hair into her hands as he looped the chain around her neck, and clipped it in place. His breath tickled her skin and she turned early, so that their faces were close together.

She kissed him and tried to show how much she appreciated it, in that one simple act.

Breaking away, she rummaged in her side table and pulled out a black bag, and passed it to him. "What's this?"

"It isn't nearly as good as what you got me, but it's only half your present."

"Green…"

"You made me take yours!" Draco sighed and opened the pouch, before pulling out the black bangle. He frowned at it and looked up at her in confusion.

"I know that I didn't buy this, Father doesn't really let me have money of my own. But I want you to wear it, and not because I don't have anything to give you, as I said it's only half your gift."

"I want you to keep this Green," Draco said, and tried to pass it back to her. "It'll make me feel better knowing that nobody has control over you."

Ivy held up her hands and refused to take the bangle back. Draco growled and pushed it further into her palm but she wouldn't hold it. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because," she paused and inhaled slowly, "I know how hard it is for you, making the decisions about me and your family, and this war. When it comes to it, I want you to decide what matters most to you. Even if that isn't me." Draco opened his mouth but she cut him off, "It might not be, and that's alright. You have a life outside of this dormitory, and I don't want you to screw it up over me. That's why I want you to keep this, so that you and I both know, that whatever your final choice is. It is _your_ choice. Nobody can control you, or make you do anything. Besides, if anyone ever put the Imperius Curse on you, they may get you to hurt me or someone else you care about. I wouldn't want you to live with that."

Draco pulled the bangle back to him and watched her, words pushed against his mouth but he refused to let them go. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her, so maybe silence was better. He nodded and kissed her lightly before putting the bangle on his wrist.

"You have one more," Draco mumbled.

Ivy grabbed her last item, an envelope with words roughly scribbled on it:

_The girl from the hut_

Her heart thudded in her chest, as she realised who it was from. Tearing it open she read the letter inside, it was short:

_If you need to hide, go to the seventh floor. Walk past the empty left wall three times, and think about what you want. Stay safe._

She passed the note to Draco and he skimmed it. "Who sent you this?"

"A man who used to work here, he lived in the hut," she replied.

"Hagrid? When did you meet him?"

"A while ago, it doesn't matter." She took the paper back and read the letter again. "What does this mean?"

"It's the room of requirement," Draco answered for her.

"The what?"

"A secret room the Gryffindors used in fifth year to form the Army. I always wondered how they got in, should have known it'd be simple." His eyes had darkened as he lost himself in the memory.

"You don't talk about Harry Potter much," she observed and he stiffened.

"We hate each other," he replied.

"I gathered that, but…" Ivy trailed off, knowing the conversation would only shut the wizard down.

"But what?"

"Nothing," she shook her head.

Draco clenched his fists; he hated it when she did this. "You can't start a sentence, and then fucking stop."

She scowled at him and folded her arms. "Well that isn't the way to get me to tell you, is it?"

"Green you are the single most frustrating person I've ever met." Despite this, he couldn't help but smirk at her. She was attractive when she was angry, full of energy.

"Fine, no need to shout." Ivy folded her arms across her chest and watched him haughtily. "You hate each other; I get it, but…" She paused again and he scowled, daring her to stop. "But," she continued, "he's out there, trying to stop You-Know-Who. If what you say is true, and you want the Order to win, then surely that means you're rooting for Harry?"

Draco's frown deepened, and for a moment he wished he hadn't made her say it. He didn't want to hope that Potter did well in _anything_, but she was right. "After I couldn't kill Dumbledore, something shifted in me." Ivy swallowed but didn't interrupt. "I realised that I'm not the sort of person who wants to live surrounded by pain and torture, even if it means my family is important. I'm not a killer. But Potter…Merlin, I hate him. He's so arrogant and all-mighty. He never understood how hard it was being brought up on the wrong side, to have been taught to hate everyone that was good. But, since I met you, I guess I have been hoping he'd swoop in with his smug smile and save the day. Because if he did, it'd mean it was over, and no matter how much I hate him, I'd be with you. I wouldn't have to…"

Draco glanced down at the black bangle. "You wouldn't have to choose," Ivy finished for him.

"Not yet at least, maybe if You-Know-Who wasn't around, it'd be easier to convince my parents to accept you."

Ivy didn't speak, but she disagreed with his admission. In her heart, she knew that his family would never let Draco be with her, they'd slaughter her first. Carefully, she stowed the note from Hagrid in her robes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ivy sat twiddling her thumbs in the common room, as Draco read a book. The Christmas feast had been pitiful. The Carrows had been set on making it the worst Christmas ever, and had forced the house elves to make nothing but sloppy stew and bread. It hadn't really bothered Ivy as she didn't have much of an appetite, not when she knew that she planned to give Draco his gift that evening.<p>

The blonde wizard peered up from his book, and caught her staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

Her stomach was in knots and she felt slightly nauseous. "Come on, you've been sitting there silently for over an hour. It's starting to freak me out, if I didn't know better I'd check you for Polyjuice Potion."

Ivy gave him a weak smile and anxiety crawled up her spine. She cleared her throat, and sat up straighter in her chair. Draco now seemed genuinely concerned, "Green, is there something wrong?"

Gathering whatever strength she had, Ivy dragged her teeth across her bottom lip. "I told you earlier, that I hadn't given you your entire present."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Please don't give me anything else. I really don't want you to."

"Actually, I think you'll want this."

He frowned and she tried not to look him in the eyes, knowing it would shake her nerve. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to him. He watched her with a puzzled expression; it was an attractive look, almost innocent. Ivy gripped the top of the book, and tugged it from his grasp, he followed her hand as she rested it on the sofa beside him. By this point, her body was shaking but she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"I told you I don't have a lot of money, but this is the most precious thing I could give you, to me at least." She stepped closer and her knees knocked against the inside of his thighs. "You know that I've never _been_ with anyone before." Ivy noted how his jaw tightened, but he didn't move. "I care about you more than I have for anyone else in my life. I'm not sure how the war will end, but I am certain of one thing. I want to know that, if something was to happen to either of us, you've had every part of me." Brazenly, she knelt down so their faces were close together.

"Green…" He began, but she cut across him as understanding dawned on his pale face.

"Your gift is me. Tonight, and every other night we have here."

The words came out fast, and she felt the flush burning her cheeks, she had never been so bold with him. Draco eyed her cautiously, as if uncertain that he'd heard her right. "I want you to be my first, tonight." She confirmed confidently, and a glint sparked in his blue eyes. She kissed him firmly, but he didn't meet her passion. Ivy pulled away.

"Green, are you sure about this? Don't do it for me, I can wait." It was difficult for him to say as his groin was twitching due to the position of her between his legs.

Ivy smiled and felt her nerves disappear; she knew how she felt about him. Her body was aching from need, and the freedom from their solitude was tempting. "This is for me," she whispered, "I want this," she leaned it further, "please," she groaned. The sound of her moan ripped away any doubt he had about her offer.

Draco pulled Ivy towards him and crushed his mouth to hers. The knowledge of where this was going sent him reeling, and he couldn't get her close enough. Lips still locked, Ivy stood and drew him up to her. She glanced at the staircase to his bedroom and he held back a roar of triumph. Clasping her hair in his fingertips, Draco pushed her back until she came into contact with the stairs. He allowed a small break as he led her up to his door. The moment it was in sight, he spun her around and slammed her back to the wood, kissing her as his hand found the handle. She opened her mouth and he felt the warm lick which he returned gratefully.

Ivy could feel his groin harden and a thrill ran through her body, knowing that it was all for her. The door gave way behind her and they toppled into his bedroom, he supported her frame as she tripped back. His foot kicked out and the door shut with a bang, but Ivy barely heard it. She pulled at his top and felt the smooth skin at her fingers. Draco reached up and grabbed the back of his collar, pausing to yank it over his head, revealing his entire torso. Ivy admired every wave of him and ran her fingers down his chest, making him shudder.

Draco stopped as her fingers left him and he met her gaze. She was so beautiful and flustered; it only made it harder for him to keep his lips from her. She smiled and he returned it, wondering what was going on in her mind. Carefully, she raised her arms above her head and his manhood straightened out further. Grasping the hem of her dress, Draco pushed it up slowly, examining her curves as they were exposed to him. Discarding the clothing on the floor, he looked at her for a last fleeting moment, checking that the certainty was still glowing in her eyes.

Then, they met again in lust fuelled haste. Their skin pressed together as he stepped back with her until she fell onto the bed. Immediately, her legs opened to allow him to lie on top of her. She arched her back as his hands moved from her neck to her back, feeling for her bra clasp. He opened it easily, and removed the fabric shielding her. Ivy kept his eyes shut but he absorbed the sight greedily. He stroked her chest and she shivered as Draco sucked the soft skin.

Ivy could barely contain herself as he moved his mouth around every inch of her body. On instinct, she pulled his trousers to his ankles and he pushed them off. They were both now completely naked and her skin was on fire with every trace of his fingers.

Gently he moved his hand down and rubbed between her legs, she bucked back as a shock bolted through her body. It was as though she had been asleep her entire life, and now her body was waking up for the first time. She was raw and electric as he circled his fingers in light motions.

"Draco," she moaned and his touch deepened. Ivy stretched her legs wider and he positioned himself between her thighs. Their lips met once more as she felt the hard tip press against her. He slid in carefully, and she felt a surge of pain. A small cry escaped her and Draco paused, meeting her stare. "Go on," she begged and kissed him intently to stifle any more sound.

He pushed further until she had consumed him, the more he moved the less pain she felt, and eventually she was rocking with him, encouraging him to thrust faster. Draco could feel her pining for him and watched her face as if convulsed with each motion. It was as if he'd never been with a girl before, not properly. She was only interested in him, and he was fascinated with every change to her expression. He wanted to give her everything, and prayed it wouldn't end.

However, as his pace quickened, he felt the oncoming released. She was crying out and he cupped her neck as she arched her back, muscles throbbing. He plunged twice more, and felt the warm release.

Draco groaned and then collapsed on her, hands balled into tight fists by her head. She was shaking from exhaustion, but a part of her wanted to do it all over again, immediately. Ivy kissed his forehead and Draco looked up at her, completely calm.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and bit back her admission of love. She wasn't sure if it was just an aftereffect from the sex, but that second, she knew with all her heart that she would never find anybody else for her. Never.

Draco stroked her red lips with his thumb and breathed deeply; listening to their hearts beat in unison, and wishing the moment could have lasted forever.

"Happy Christmas," she whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really write sex scenes, so would be interested to know how you thought it went. I didn't want it to be too graphic, but it needed to happen! Thank you for reading!

Also, thank you to **Osanji** for your review :) I appreciated your comments, and I'll try to make who is speaking as clear as possible. Glad you're enjoying it!


	20. Arrivals

It was the day that the students were returning, and as Ivy opened her tired eyes she felt a lead weight settle in her stomach. By her side, Draco slept with an arm slung across her waist, his bare shoulders milky pale in the morning sun.

She didn't dare move in case she woke him. It was these moments she loved most, when she could lie and revel in her new found bliss. Since Christmas they had spent nights wide awake and filled with kisses and caresses. Ivy had never been so happy.

A gold glint caught her eye and she peered over to his bedside table. She had gotten in the habit of dumping various items there and it was full of her belongings. The gold sparkled again and she slowly reached out and plucked it from under a quill.

The coin Luna had given her was cold and heavy in her palm. Ivy hadn't paid it much attention, though she looked it every day she'd had no reason to use it, or even consider it. Now, she turned the coin over and studied it, something was different.

She squinted at the numbers along the rim, and her heart jumped to her throat. The carving was clear, but she checked it several times: 999.

She bolted up and felt Draco's arm slip from around her, and he stirred. Ivy was clasping the coin tightly in her fingers, until it dug into her flesh. In her chest, her heart pounded as panic bubbled fiercely within her. When had this changed? Was it in the night or that morning? Or could it have been yesterday?

Leaping from the bed she pulled on her clothes, the sudden motion had caused Draco to wake up. He wasn't usually a morning person, and peered at her with irritable eyes. "Green, what the hell are you doing?" He groaned as he propped himself up with his elbow.

"It's Luna," Ivy said and the remnants of sleep left his face.

"What's happened?" He asked and sat up, holding the sheet to cover his naked body.

Ivy could barely speak as she yanked her shoes on. "I don't know, but look," she tossed him the galleon and he caught it in one hand. Draco inspected it but didn't understand what was wrong.

"It looks the same to me," he insisted.

"Look at the numbers Malfoy!"

Draco brought the galleon closer to his face and finally, he got it. "She's in trouble," he said and Ivy could have burst into tears on the spot. Instead she paced back and forth as Draco got dressed, chewing her fingers from stress. She knew he was getting ready as fast as he could, but it didn't seem quick enough.

"What do we do?" She asked him as he tugged a jumper over his messy hair.

"We need to see Snape, or McGonagall maybe?"

Ivy paused for a moment, and tried to decide which would be the safer option. Snape was important and they knew he was an ally, but he had no reason to want to protect Luna. Whereas McGonagall was in the Order, but Ivy hadn't spoken to her in months, and had been thick as thieves with the Slytherins all term, she may not trust them. "I think McGonagall is our best shot," Ivy decided eventually.

Draco nodded and grabbed her hand before they fleeted the comfortable bedroom and headed for the office of the Transfiguration teacher.

* * *

><p>Minerva always got up early, from a child it had become a pattern she was used to. That morning she sat in her office and watched the sunrise from her window as she flipped through her lesson plan. The students were returning, and she hoped that many had decided not to come back. As much as she hated to admit it, Hogwarts was no longer safe. She had spent a full term watching pupils being tortured and harassed while she stood by. It made her feel nauseous, what would Albus have said?<p>

Normally, she wouldn't be disturbed until Professor Flitwick knocked on her door to walk to breakfast with her. However, that morning a frantic banging caused dread to instantly consume her, no news this early could be good. She thought about Harry, Ron and Hermione. Had they been captured? "Come in," she called and was pleased to hear the peacefulness in her voice.

The door opened and Ivy Green darted into the room, closely followed by Draco Malfoy. Minerva stiffened, and examined the wild expression on the young girls face. Despite Ivy being Gryffindor, she had blended in too well with the Slytherins for Minerva's liking. For a while, the teacher had doubted where Ivy's loyalty truly lay.

"Professor, you have to help us," Ivy gasped; clearly she had ran from the dungeons.

"With what?"

"Luna Lovegood is in trouble."

The words hung like poisonous smog in the air, and Minerva clenched her fists tightly, but remained calm. "What do you mean?"

Ivy grimaced as if the answer was difficult to give. "We've been friends for a while, secretly, and we have a way of communicating without letters. She sent me a message telling me she's in trouble and needs help, but I don't know what's happened to her."

Minerva sat straight in her chair and eyed the girl, despite herself Ivy seemed genuine. Minerva looked at Draco, and her lips pursed. He had tried to murder Dumbledore, and whatever Snape told her, she didn't trust the boy.

Ivy followed her gaze and Draco shuffled uncomfortably, "You can trust _both_ of us, he knows all about me, and has done for a while. Please Professor, we don't have much time."

She didn't really believe her, but nonetheless, Minerva nodded and stood up before striding to her fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Molly Weasley," she said clearly.

After a moment, a face appeared in the coals and a feminine voice spoke. "Minerva, what is it?"

"Molly, do you know if Luna Lovegood is aboard the Hogwarts express?"

"She isn't, but a letter arrived from her Father this morning. He told us that she was stopping at home with him, and not to worry."

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the students, neither appeared as satisfied as she was. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" The woman asked, in a tone akin to Ivy's Mother.

"No Molly, I had reason to believe she was in trouble, but if she's at home safe it's fine."

"I'll look into it if you like?"

"Thank you," Minerva agreed and with a rumble of coal, Molly was gone.

Minerva twisted back to Ivy and Draco, who were staring at each other with matching frowns. "Miss Green, it appears all is well. Perhaps the message was wrong, or an accident? Things like this can happen."

"No, you're wrong," Draco snapped.

"How is it you know that Mr Malfoy?" Minerva accused, it was wrong to dislike a child, but she couldn't help it with him.

Ivy swallowed and a serious smile stretched across her face. "You're probably right Professor, we're sorry to have bothered you."

Minerva allowed the girl to redirect the attention from Draco to her. "It's no trouble," she paused and looked between the two. "Are _you _alright? I assume there has been no threat to you?"

"No, nothing," Ivy said, and Minerva spotted her fingers twitching towards Draco. It sent a shiver down her spine. "We'd better go anyway, thank you Professor," Ivy backed up, and forced Draco out the door with her.

Minerva watched them go, and held her face in her hands. She had neglected the girl, and now she had become involved with a Malfoy. If the teacher had paid her more attention, perhaps she wouldn't have been led astray so easily. Nothing good would come of their friendship, nothing.

* * *

><p>"I knew she wouldn't believe us," Draco sighed as they sat in the common room together. They'd been discussing it for hours, but Ivy didn't feel any calmer.<p>

"Something is wrong, I _know_ it," she sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Maybe McGonagall is right? You heard Molly; her own Father wouldn't lie, would he?"

"He might if she was in danger. Oh Merlin, anything could have happened to her."

Draco rested a hand on her leg and squeezed it, "I'm sorry, but there isn't anything we can do. We can't leave and there's no way of checking. If the Order isn't worried, it's out of our hands."

Ivy shook her head and leant on Draco's shoulder, supporting herself. He was right, she knew it but also hated it. What was the use of the coins if there was no way to help? When she'd heard the conversation between McGonagall and Molly, she'd given up immediately. Ivy was a child to them, and no matter how hard she'd pushed, she knew they wouldn't believe her.

Draco tipped her chin up to face him, "There is nothing we can do," he said firmly. It didn't make her feel any better. He kissed her softly.

The door opened with a bang and Draco broke free of Ivy's lips, turning to the entrance. Two bulky boys stood and stared at them, smug smiles on their ugly faces. One was tall and had his arms folded, the other was sneering at Ivy.

Instinctively, Draco leaned forwards and stood tall, to block her from their view. "Crabbe, Goyle," he greeted sternly. Memories of Draco telling her about his old friends came flooding back, she'd forgotten they were returning.

"Malfoy, who's your friend?"

"No one of interest," Draco shrugged, and if Ivy didn't know better, she'd have believed him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Goyle asked, and Ivy noted how Draco's shoulders tensed.

Ivy stood up and shoved past him, setting her best smirk on her attractive face. "I can speak for myself, thanks." Ivy slipped back into bitch mode easily, knowing that if she didn't she'd become their personal punching bag.

Draco stepped closer to her, but she ignored him as both boys admired her. "I'm Ivy Green, you probably know my Father. You must be Crabbe and Goyle."

"Right, Stephan's daughter," Crabbe said, and elbowed Goyle chortling.

"The one and only," Ivy agreed. She wondered how Draco could have been friends with them for so long, they seemed so…stupid.

"What you doing with _her_, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked in a dull voice.

"He probably doesn't know what scum she is," Goyle pointed out and they both chuckled more.

Draco curled his hands into fists, but knew Ivy wouldn't be happy if he rose to them.

"Blaise told us you were friends, but never said you were shagging her."

"Hey Malfoy, do you know your girlfriend has filthy blood?" Crabbe asked and sneered at Ivy.

"Shut your mouth Crabbe," Draco snapped.

The boys made 'ooh' noises and pretended to back off, clearly finding the situation hilarious. "Do you want us to knock the dirt out of her?" Goyle asked, and slammed his fist into his palm. "I don't mind hitting girls."

Ivy could feel the anger pouring from Draco. In her mind, she imagined the two outcomes of what happened next. If Draco retaliated Crabbe and Goyle would rat him out immediately to You-Know-Who. It was one thing finding him kissing her when he may not know her half-blood status, but another entirely if he openly showed affection for her. On the other hand, if Ivy severed all ties with Draco they'd go back to how it was when Blaise had been there. The memory of how alone she'd been chocked her.

"If you want to hit a girl," Ivy barked before Draco had chance to speak, "I'd suggest having a go at Malfoy."

The boys stopped and frowned at her, dumbstruck. "What do you mean?"

Behind her, Draco was startled by her outburst, but he was smart and understood what she was doing. She was saving him from having to choose her over You-Know-Who. His chest tightened, a voice told him to admit it, but he wasn't ready to forgo his family yet.

"I mean, he's a pathetic little bitch who has been whoring around all term," Ivy spat.

Draco could hardly remember _this _Ivy, and he'd blocked it out for a reason. She sounded hard and cruel, and swore as if it was second nature.

"Are you going to let her fucking speak to you like that?" Goyle asked Draco.

There was silence for a moment and Ivy turned to her blonde wizard, their eyes met for what felt like an age. He was tense and she could see the war going on inside his head. A small smile curled on her lips, and promised him that everything was fine. That she didn't expect him to make the decision yet. Draco's shoulders sagged, and his eyes hardened into ice cold steel, just like when she'd first met him. She glanced at his wand, and nodded slightly.

He pulled out his wand and blasted it at her, _"Stupefy" _he cried and shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her face as it fell unconscious.

Ivy skidded across the floor until her back collided with the leg of a sideboard. She wasn't bleeding and didn't appear seriously injured. Still, Draco could have thrown up on the spot. He knew why he had to do it, to protect them both that little while longer, but he hated himself for it.

"Nice one, half-blood scum," Goyle growled and spat on the floor beside her.

Restraining himself, Draco watched as they headed to their rooms to unpack.

Once the coast was clear, he ran over and held her head on his lap. "Green?" He whispered and stroked hair from her face.

"Green, wake up." He looked up to the stairs, but the boys hadn't reappeared. He grasped her hand and she stirred, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him.

"Ow," she groaned and forced herself up, rubbing her back.

Draco winced and pulled up her top to check there was no damage. "Did they buy it?" Ivy asked after checking they were alone.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Good," she paused and stared at him. "Thank you for hexing me, if you hadn't it would have been the Blaise situation all over again. We can't risk anyone finding out."

"I know, don't think 'thanks' is the right word though." He laughed lightly but it didn't sound real.

Ivy leaned back and her head clipped the wood behind her. "We can't see each other for a while, not properly. Keep away from me, and I'll keep away from you. It's better that way. At least until all hell breaks loose, then it won't matter."

"Hell isn't going to break loose," he said.

"We'll see."

Ivy sighed and stroked her back once more absentmindedly. Draco kissed her firmly, knowing they would now be less frequent.

When they broke apart, tears were smearing Ivy's eyes. "I knew it wouldn't last," she mumbled.

"Some things last," he said. Then kissed her a final time.

* * *

><p>AN: I know! They have just got together properly and now they have to ignore each other again! But it was necessary and the constant ebb and flow would have to happen to protect their secret. Anyway, let me know what you think!


	21. Valentine

February 14th, Valentine's Day, and Ivy was completely alone.

She leaned against the wall outside Dark Arts, and wallowed for a moment, knowing she was isolated from every other human, ghost and creature at the school. It was almost as bad as being at home with her Father.

Draco's sharp laugh broke through her consciousness and she allowed herself to steal a glance at him. Crabbe and Goyle were creasing over at something he'd said, and Draco was standing with his hands in his pockets, like always.

She yearned for him like a bee for nectar, but she couldn't have him. They'd spoken a handful of times, and he'd assured her that his feelings were still potent, but it was becoming harder to believe. He'd slipped into his role overnight, and his friendship with the Slytherin thugs was painfully easy to believe. Ivy watched as he gave Goyle a confident smirk, and her stomach flipped. She had no idea how she hadn't loved him the first time she saw him, he was perfection, and her feelings hadn't faded from their separation.

Draco happened to skim the crowd and their eyes met. Ivy felt a deep flush warm her cheeks as a smile curled his lips, barely noticeable, but there, all for her.

The door opened and Amycus Carrow ordered them into the room, and when Ivy passed him he beamed at her, displaying his jagged teeth. She didn't like that look. As she entered the room, the reason for his glee became clear.

After Christmas, Carrow had stopped practical demonstrations and nobody had been harmed in his lessons. Ivy predicted that Snape had come up with an excuse as to why torturing the students wasn't necessary. But today, the chairs were formed in the all too familiar circle.

Nobody sat at first. The pupils gathered at the edge, with pale faces and frightened eyes. Ivy caught Neville edge closer to Ginny.

Luna hadn't reappeared, and despite Ivy's best efforts she hadn't received any news from her. McGonagall refused to talk about it, but her lips pursed when Luna's name was mentioned. Ivy knew her friend was in trouble, but nobody would confirm it.

"What are you waiting for? Sit," Amycus chuckled, and rubbed his hands together.

Ivy felt eyes on her, but didn't turn around to check. Gradually people took their seats, and Ivy found herself squashed between Crabbe and Neville, but neither acknowledged her presence.

Amycus was almost hopping with excitement, and he cast his hollow eyes over the faces. "As you've guessed, we're having a practical lesson," he squeaked. "We've had to put it off because of _someone _not wanting me to damage future dark wizards and witches," he rolled his eyes. "But the Dark Lord has rightly said he doesn't want Death Eaters who can't cope with a bit of pain. Although I expect most of you will be dead before you get that far."

A few people exchanged nervous looks at his words, but nobody caught Ivy's eye. "Who shall we choose today," Carrow wondered, as he tapped his fingertips together and turned on the spot. His eyes locked on Ivy, and she tensed, waiting for the dreaded point of his finger. But it never came. Instead, still looking at Ivy, he gestured a few seats to her right, "You," Carrow said and moved his gaze from her at last. Ivy turned to see who the unlucky victim was and her mouth went dry. Carrow's bony finger was reaching for a blonde wizard, _her _wizard.

Draco felt a mix of emotions when Carrow picked him out; relief because it wouldn't be Ivy, but dread at the oncoming pain.

He kept his face hard and emotionless as he went to stand up, refusing to show fear. "No," a voice said forcefully, and he shot his eyes to Ivy. She was on her feet, and a fierce determination was glowing on her beautiful face.

"Sit down Green," Draco spat, but she didn't move.

Carrow giggled and strode to Ivy who didn't flinch. "What's this, are you protecting him?"

"No I'm not," Ivy disagreed, and folded her arms. Draco widened his eyes, silently begging her to shut up and sit down, what was she doing?

"Do you think there is something wrong with my choice?"

"I just think it's a bit of an easy pick, he's probably had this done to him a hundred times, we all know who his Father is. I for one would like to see someone else feel the Cruciatus curse, maybe somebody who will actually learn something from it."

The Gryffindors were scowling at her with an unbridled amount of hatred, but Ivy didn't care. She knew what would happen; it wouldn't be one of them who would take Draco's place. "Who do you suggest?" Carrow asked.

"Why are you letting her decide?" Draco snarled, and Goyle tugged at his sleeve.

"Sit down Malfoy," he hissed, "do you want to be tortured or something?"

Draco pulled his arm from his friends grasp. Ivy threw her head back, and looked around the room, "I don't know," she said, "most of them have already experienced it."

"You're right," Carrow agreed, "but I believe _you _haven't."

There it was. Draco caught a grim smile fleet across her face, and understood. She wanted it to be her, she couldn't see anyone else get tortured. His brave, stupid witch. Draco opened his mouth but Ivy fixed him with a hard stare and cut across.

"No, I haven't," she said.

"Well then, let's give it a go, shall we? With…Mr Crabbe performing it."

Draco swallowed as Crabbe stood up immediately, and again Goyle pulled at him to sit. "Malfoy," he growled.

Draco was staring at Ivy as she took her position opposite the squat boy. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't let it happen, he wouldn't. Carrow turned to him and smirked, "Mr Malfoy, perhaps it would be better if you left the room and waited outside. If you're too sensitive," he chuckled.

"Yeah, get out Malfoy," Ivy agreed. She didn't want him to watch, not if he didn't have to.

Draco didn't move, he noted how her hands quivered and the light had vanished from her eyes. Carrow blocked Ivy from his view, "I said get _out_," he snapped and waved his wand. Draco's feet were swept from under him, and the next second he was out of the room with the door slammed in his face.

"No!" he shouted and punched the wood with his fist, "Fuck," he yelled and hit it again, but the door remained closed.

* * *

><p>From inside the room, Ivy waited until the banging had stopped and the room fell into uncomfortable silence. Crabbe was practically drooling with anticipation, and his wand was sparking in his hand.<p>

"Off you go," Carrow pushed, and moved away to watch.

A bubble of panic swelled in her chest, but she refused to let it show. All eyes were on her, for the first time in months, and for once she wished she was invisible. Neville was leaning into his knees, and staring at her curiously, as if confused by her motives.

Crabbe grinned and a burst of laughter escaped his lips, "_Crucio," _he cried.

Ivy knew she had hit the floor, but didn't register the impact on her knees or her back. Every nerve in her body felt nothing but explicit pain, burning and cutting her as if her skin was being stripped and incinerated. It was worse than she could describe. She was screaming, but the sound was almost drowned out from the rush in her ears, they must be bleeding. Surely her insides were melting out from any gap they could find. Her eyes were blurred and watering, with tears and sweat streaming down her face. Then it was gone.

She gasped and her throat panged from the effect of her screams. Ivy gasped and her muscles twitched. At this point, students would be dragged out by their friends, usually unconscious, but Ivy didn't have any friends.

With shaking limbs, she forced herself to her feet, and faced the boy again. Carrow could barely contain his delight. "What's this? You want more?"

No, she didn't, but she couldn't let them think they'd won. She wouldn't be broken. From the corner of her eye, she saw Neville and Ginny look at one another.

"More it is."

* * *

><p>Draco had stepped away from the door after her screams had ended, waiting for someone to pull her out and take her to the hospital wing. He'd almost screamed himself listening to her. He had pummelled the wall and tried to block out the sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life.<p>

He waited, but the door didn't open. Ivy screamed again.

He shook the handle and tried to blast the door open, but he couldn't get in the room. They were never tortured twice, never. He needed to get to her. What kind of a coward was he? Letting the girl he had feelings for replace him? A shadow made him turn.

Professor McGonagall was striding up the hallway towards him. "What's happening?" She asked.

"It's Green," he said in broken sentences, "the Cruciatus curse," he had to yell to be heard over her ear splitting cries. "He's done it twice," Draco added and clamped his fingers in his hair.

McGonagall pushed him aside and waved her wand at the wood. The door was ripped from its hinges and exploded into thousands of shards.

Draco saw Ivy, writhing on the floor, mouth open and blaring. "Stop this at once!" McGonagall barked with her wand still in her hand. Crabbe dropped his arm and Ivy went still. Her breathing was hitched and she didn't look like she could move.

Carrow was glaring at McGonagall with pure hatred. "This is not your class," he snarled.

Draco stepped forwards to get Ivy but someone was already with her. Neville and Ginny picked her up and began to carry her out of the room. Nobody stopped them. Ivy's eyes were shut and her face was snow white and damp. Draco went to follow her but Ginny scowled at him, "Back off Malfoy."

Something about the way she said it, made him obey her. Ivy was better off with them; he only seemed to get Ivy hurt.

"Class, leave at once," McGonagall said and there was a rush of movement as pupils ran from the room. Draco followed them, and as he walked down the corridor, the two teachers began shouting.

* * *

><p>Ivy awoke in a comfortable bed and wearing fresh clothes. She forced her eyes open and her entire body objected with dull aches and throbs. The memory of the pain made her shudder, and a tear wound down her cheek.<p>

"She's awake," a voice commented and Ivy forced her head down a fraction to see who had spoken. Ginny and Neville were watching her with what appeared to be concern.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked and Ivy winced.

"Of course she isn't Neville," Ginny replied.

"What are you doing here?" Ivy asked and twitched her fingers, making sure they worked.

The Gryffindor's frowned at each other and Neville answered. "You knew that if you stopped Malfoy being chosen, you'd replace him." It wasn't a question. "You did it to stop him being tortured."

"So what if I did?" Ivy croaked.

"Luna said something to us before she left at Christmas. She said that we should trust you, because you were more like us than we realise."

Ivy swallowed down the lump in her throat, she missed her friend.

Ginny continued instead of Neville, "What you did for Malfoy was brave, even if it was for _him_. It's something we would do."

Ignoring Ginny's comment about her boyfriend, Ivy remained quiet.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Ginny whispered.

"Not even close," Ivy replied.

Neville nodded and sighed. "If you really aren't bad, you play it well."

"Yes, I do," Ivy said, and her lips cracked painfully when she tried to smile.

"We can't stay," Ginny said as Madame Pomfrey appeared. Ivy nodded as they stood; wondering if this was all a joke. The red head turned back to Ivy and rubbed her lips together. "Look, I don't know if I trust you or not. Luna did, but she was easy to deceive."

"No she wasn't," Neville disagreed.

"Sometimes," Ginny continued, "but I trust her. So from now on we won't carry on treating you like Slytherin scum. But if you ever give us reason to doubt you…"

"I get it," Ivy breathed.

"We'll try," Neville said and his expression was considerably softer than Ginny's.

"Come on Neville, we have to go," Ginny goaded. The boy nodded and smiled shyly at Ivy, before they left her alone once more.

* * *

><p>It was just before midnight when Draco slunk towards the Hospital wing. He'd waited all night to leave, but Crabbe and Goyle had stayed up discussing class. Draco had managed to convince them that he wanted to show his worth, and that was why he had fought against Ivy replacing him. No matter how evil they were, they were still morons.<p>

His footsteps echoed as he entered the white room, and he slowed to mute them. A body stirred and his attention settled on Ivy.

She was watching him and smiling gently. Despite her happiness, she looked awful. Her hair was matted and her skin had a sullen sheen to it. Still, he'd never seen a better sight.

With four steps he was with her, and he leaned down to kiss her firmly on the lips, she winced beneath him as he pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No," she lied and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do it, Green?" He asked bitterly, and she looked away from him.

"I couldn't see it," she answered, "I couldn't have coped."

"And you thought I could?" He said and gripped the edge of her mattress.

"You weren't even in the room."

"That made it even worse!" He raised his voice a fraction and she tapped his hand to quieten him. He continued in a restrained voice. "I had to stand there, listening to you being tortured and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was the worst moment of my entire life. Not being able to…" He trailed off and hung his head.

Ivy reached out with a shaky arm to stroke his face, "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wasn't thinking. But if I could go back, I'd make the same decision." Draco shot his head up. Ivy met his gaze, both soft and serious. "I never want to see you hurt. Even if that means you hate me for it, I will always choose you over me."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Don't you think I feel the same?"

"It doesn't matter, your life is more important that mine."

"Don't you dare say that," he snapped.

"Draco, you are going to be somebody. You're smart and strong, and have coped with more trauma than any boy…_man _should have to." She cupped his face in her hand and he let her bring him closer to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that today, but please don't be mad for too long."

Draco rested his forehead to hers and curled up beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "You're wrong about me," he mumbled.

"No I'm not. I've never been more right in my life." Ivy stared up at him and a spark lit in her eyes, "We don't know what is going to happen, so I need to say this, and I don't expect anything back." Draco tensed but let her carry on.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you." She said and his fingers gripped her tighter. "I love you more than any joy in this world. You are my only reason to exist. I don't know how I survived all these years without you, waiting to find my purpose. I will love you until I take my last breath, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that."

She stopped and her jaw clenched as if waiting for him to mock her. Instead, Draco bent down and kissed her, passionately and slowly. She yielded to him and pushed aside her pain in order to press him closer to her. He wouldn't say it back, they both knew it. He wasn't ready, and he wasn't the type of man to be lead into a confession as important as the one she had made. But that didn't mean it didn't make him infinitely happy to hear it from her. Nobody had loved him like she did, and a part of him doubted that anyone ever would.

Once they'd broken apart, Ivy lay in his arms and savoured every swell of his chest beneath her. He knew he couldn't stay long. Soon he would have to break free from her and go back to pretending they weren't the centre of each other's universe. But for now, they could be together. Even for a little while longer.

A clock dinged and told them it was midnight. Valentine's Day was over.

* * *

><p>AN: As usual, I would love reviews on this! On the topic, I had a wonderful review from a guest! No idea who you are, but thank you very much! There will be more interactions with the Order as time goes on. We're well over half way and the end is in sight sadly! Thank you again :)


	22. Manor

"The Ministry is coming to Hogwarts."

"What are they going to do?"

"They'll be here Friday."

"Maybe they're getting rid of Snape and the Carrows."

"I heard it's something to do with muggle borns and half-bloods."

The news had spread like wild fire around the castle, and wherever Ivy walked she heard snippets of conversations and rumours. People were so close to the truth, but only she knew the magnitude of the visit. She had two days to figure out a plan of how to deal with the tests. She refused to run, but hiding would only confirm her traitor status.

None of the teachers would discuss it, until the end of Transfiguration class when a curious boy raised a hand. McGonagall sighed as the class tensed, already knowing what the question would be. "Yes Mr Lowe."

"I was wondering why the Ministry is coming to Hogwarts on Friday?"

The class rumbled in agreement and McGonagall leaned on her desk, watching them. A strand of hair had escaped her bun and stuck up awkwardly when she ran a hand over her head. Ivy wondered whether she would tell the truth or not, knowing the panic that would ensue. Carefully, she began, "As some of you may know, a new law is being enforced nationwide that states witches and wizards must prove their magical heritage. The Ministry feels-"

"You mean You-Know-Who feels," Ginny snipped and received a warning look from the Professor.

"_They_ feel that it is important to check that people learning magic do in fact have magical abilities, and are not muggles posing as one of us."

Ivy glanced at Crabbe and Goyle who were cracking their knuckles. Professor McGonagall was clearly aware of their Death Eater status, and knew she had to choose her words carefully. Seamus grunted, "And what about half bloods?"

"I do not know Mr Finnegan."

"What will happen if you can't prove you're magical?"

McGonagall pursed her lips and her knuckles whitened as she gripped the desk below her. "I cannot say." She didn't have to, everyone already knew.

Ivy absentmindedly thumbed the necklace from Draco, and her eyes found their way to him. He wasn't looking at her, and seemed deep in thought. At least he'd be safe.

"Will they kill us?" A girl asked, and Ivy recognised her as a half blood like Seamus and her.

McGonagall's expression softened and she rubbed her lips together, "Your teachers and I, will not let any harm come to you if we can help it."

"So it's a possibility?"

"Everything is a possibility in times like these." The class exchanged fearful looks, and understood how true this was.

After they were dismissed, Ivy watched as Dumbledore's Army hung back to talk to McGonagall in private, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to stay. Neville gave her a lopsided smile, but didn't offer her a place amongst them. Grabbing her books, Ivy strode from the room and down the corridor towards the other Slytherins.

Draco hadn't had many opportunities to speak to Ivy since she had left hospital, but he noted every day how the colour had returned to her sallow skin since Dark Arts. She was almost back to normal, and as beautiful as ever.

"For fuck sake, here comes Green," Goyle growled as Ivy neared them with her chin up stubbornly. Draco resisted a chuckle at her pride.

"You looking forwards to Friday?" Crabbe asked her once she was level with them and she stopped, resting a hand on her hip.

"What?"

"The tests, my Dad will be there, he's in charge of taking the dirty bloods away, and anyone who's a traitor to the Dark Lord."

"How exciting for you," Ivy said and went to leave, but Goyle shoved her back with his thick arm.

"I'd enjoy freedom while you can Green, there'll be no way to hide your filthy blood. You're drowning in it."

These were the moments Draco hated the most, when he saw the flicker of fear or pain in Ivy's eyes, and he didn't protect her. Why was he raised by pure blood Slytherins? Why was his reflex always to hide any goodness in him? The last time they'd spoke she had made him promise that he wouldn't do anything to endanger his own life. He cared about her, but a part of him still craved for his Mother and his old life, as screwed up as it had been. After the war, who knew what he would want.

Ivy opened her mouth to spit out a retort, but a drawling voice stopped her. Snape was sweeping down the hallway towards them, and his robes dragged across the floor. He peered down his hooked nose at them, seemingly bored. "Malfoy, I need you to come with me," he said.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"You're Father has demanded that you return home at once."

The blonde could feel Ivy's eyes burning the back of his head, and he froze. "I'm not going."

"This was not a request Malfoy, you will leave right now or I will forcibly remove you." Snape threatened, and his fingers slipped into his pocket towards his wand.

"Good riddance," Ivy breathed and the words stung even though she didn't mean it. Draco turned to her, hoping she could see through his scowl. Ivy swallowed, and held his gaze. He could see her reasoning, just as he had in Dark Arts. She thought that if he wasn't here he wouldn't be in danger; it was selfless of her and also infuriating.

"How long will I be gone?" Draco asked.

"Do I look like your Father? Ask him." Still he didn't move, "Malfoy, now," Snape snapped and turned on his heel towards his office.

"Get going Malfoy," Crabbe droaned.

After a final glance at Ivy who tried to smile, Draco felt his legs jogging after the teacher, leaving his witch behind.

* * *

><p>Once in the solitude of his office, Snape picked up the bowl of floo powder and shoved it at Draco. The blonde stepped away, he hadn't even left yet and he regretted his choice.<p>

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Snape asked coolly.

"I can't leave her," Draco murmured and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who? Green? Don't be so ridiculous."

"You know what will happen on Friday, if I'm not back… I can't."

Snape rolled his eyes, but lowered the bowl slightly. "There is nothing I can do for Ivy, I have put it off this long but you knew this was a possibility. I believe that her ignorance will work in her favour, she doesn't know the truth of who she is."

Draco bit his lip and looked up at the teacher. "Actually, yes she does."

"What?"

"Green knows her Mother was a muggle, we heard you and Stephan Green talking before Christmas."

If Snape could have incinerated him with a look, he would have at that moment. Draco turned away and rested his head on the wall of the office. Receiving disgruntled noises from the portraits.

"You _stupid_ children. When Ivy takes the Veriteserum she won't be able to deny knowing about her Mother. They'll use it as an excuse to…" Snape gazed into the fireplace and grunted. "It makes no difference now, you must leave regardless."

"No, I told you."

"Yes Draco, unless you are telling me you wish to abandon the Dark Lord and fight for the Order." Draco hesitated and felt frustration bubbling in his chest. He had no idea what to do. "I do not believe your Father wants you stay at the Manor indefinitely. The tests aren't for two days, perhaps you will be back in time."

Again he held the powder up to the boy and waited for him to take it. After several minutes of indecision, Draco's shoulders sagged. "I _will_ be back for them," he stated. Snape didn't respond as Draco took a handful of dust and stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor," he shouted and released the powder at his feet. In a burst of green, he was gone.

* * *

><p>The manor was exactly as it had always been: Grey, Black and Green with marble and stone gracing every surface. Draco stepped out of the fireplace and felt the usual anxiety, nothing good ever happened in this place. It smelled of charcoal and death, no doubt killings had become more frequent here. Goyle had let slip Voldemort was using it as a base. A cackle made him turn, "Look whose home," Bellatrix cooed.<p>

Her hair was especially wild and her wand was in her hand, as if ready to go into battle at a moment's notice. She walked towards him, shoulders back and hips swaying from side to side. Bellatrix smiled sadistically and displayed a row of rotten teeth, it repulsed him.

"Little Draco here to visit Mummy and Daddy?"

"Where is my Father?" Draco asked calmly and she ran a rough tongue over her stumps.

"What have you been doing at that school? Whispers tell me that you've been stuck on Stephan Green's girl? I hope she fucks better than her Father." Bellatrix laughed manically and inched closer, suddenly falling serious and pressed the tip of her wand to his cheek. "Tell me, have you infected yourself with that scum?"

"I went nowhere near her," Draco answered and hoped the lie didn't show as images of their intertwined bodies flashed through his mind.

"Bellatrix," a woman said. They turned to the door where a blonde woman stood defiantly.

"Oh Cissy, we were just bonding, weren't we?" Bellatrix dug her wand into his skin further before removing it and backing away from him.

"Mother," Draco greeted as Narcissa hugged him. Despite the war, she appeared as strong as ever.

Narcissa appraised him and clicked her tongue, "Look at you, we need to get you changed."

"I'm really not-"

"Draco, now," she ordered and pointed to the staircase leading to his bedroom. Reluctantly, he stormed off with his Mother close behind.

His bedroom hadn't been used all year, but the house elves had kept it pristine. Draco sat on his black bedspread as Narcissa opened his wardrobe and began riffling in it. She passed him a black suit. "Is this necessary?" He asked her carefully.

"I am not having my only son wearing common robes, not in my house." She peeped through his door before shutting in completely.

"Why am I here?"

"Your Father wants to talk to you, about your duties as a Death Eater." Instinctively, Draco rubbed his sleeve which covered his mark. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"About what?"

Narcissa folded her hands and cocked her head to the side, inspecting him. "The Zabini's visited a few days ago, with their son." Draco's stomach twisted, but he didn't react. "He had a few…unusual things to tell us about you."

"Whatever he said is bollocks, he's angry because I embarrassed him at Halloween."

"Blaise mentioned that, apparently you got very jealous when that Green girl tried to sleep with him."

He couldn't help anger flaring, "He's lying! He was trying to-"

"Draco calm down," Narcissa ordered, and held a hand up to stop him. "I have no interest in what happened, my concern is your feelings for this girl."

"I have no feelings, we were friends."

"Are you sure? Because I believe the Dark Lord has plans to punish her with half-bloods."

"Green is a friend," Draco repeated darkly.

Narcissa sighed and rubbed her temple, "Are you positive. This is really important. Your Father is going to question you, and if he has reason to think you love this girl…It could mean you are labelled a traitor." The woman stared at him and Draco struggled to keep a straight face. "Please tell me the truth," she begged.

"Nothing is going on," he confirmed and a small smile flitted across her tired face.

"Alright then," she skimmed the room, "it really is good to have you home." Draco felt a pang of affection as she shook her head, "I'll leave you to get changed. Dinner is in half an hour, I expect you to be presentable for it."

Draco nodded as she flounced out the door. The second she was gone, Draco threw the suit across the room and muffled a shout. He was going to kill Blaise Zabini. Wasn't it enough he'd got in the way at Hogwarts, now he was turning his family against him? If Lucius didn't believe Draco, he could keep him at home forever, and Draco would have no hope of returning in time for the tests. He shouldn't ever have left. If anything happened to her, he'd hate himself for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>That night, Draco lay awake in bed and thought of nothing but Ivy Green. It was becoming increasingly harder to think he would forget about her after the war. The absence of her near him was painfully obvious. He missed the smell of her hair, and her warmth as she hugged herself to him. He groaned and rolled over in bed. Sleep wasn't going to happen. Instead, he decided to go for a walk and tire himself out.<p>

The marble floors meant he could wander soundlessly through the manor, a perk he had never noticed before. It was dark and he lit his wand, though he didn't need to, he knew every inch of the grand house. He wondered what Ivy would think of his home; no doubt she would point out the dark artefacts, and ask him endless questions about him as a child. He smiled at first but he didn't last, Ivy would never belong in a place as dark as this.

Draco wandered through the lounge when voices caught his attention; they were coming from a small doorway leading to the dungeon. He pictured Ivy's disgusted face if she heard they had their own dungeon, and chuckled. Curious, Draco pattered down through the door and listened closely.

"Please, you need to eat something," a girl said and he frowned as his mind pinged with recognition. "Try," she continued, "you'll starve and then what will I do? I'll only have the nargles for company."

Draco had never felt so ecstatic and miserable in his life. He dashed around the corner and came face to face with Luna, who was considerably gaunter than the last time he'd seen her. She stood with a thin man who had white hair and wrinkles mapping his long face. His cheekbones protruded horribly and his shirt was hanging from his frame. Draco knew who he was; he'd bought his wand from him years ago.

"Lovegood," Draco murmured and Luna turned away from Ollivander in surprise.

"Draco?" She said and rushed over to him, stopping the other side of the barred door. "You're home," she said as if that was biggest surprise.

"You're here," he responded and she smiled in an odd way. "Green knew you were in trouble, but she couldn't get anyone to help her."

"Is she alright?" Luna asked and Draco nodded. "I've been here for months, I even missed Christmas," she said sadly.

"Why have they got you?"

"I'm not sure, I think it's something to do with my Father posting articles supporting Harry in the Quibbler. He said some not very nice things about a few Death Eaters, they mustn't have liked it."

"I guess not," Draco said, and almost laughed at her annoying innocence. He inspected the dungeon and tried the handle. "I know where the key is," he said, "I can slip it to you before I leave, will you be alright for tonight?"

"Of course, but won't you be in trouble?"

Draco paused and thought about his Father when he found out what he'd done. _If _he found out. "When I bring you the key, I'll lure one of my Fathers men down here and knock him out. You can take his wand and make it look like an attack. They'll never know I was involved." Luna nodded and glanced back at Ollivander who was falling asleep against the wall.

"He won't eat anything, it's very frustrating."

"Keep trying, it won't be for long." Draco stepped back and checked that nobody was around them. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Luna smiled faintly and walked back to the man with a piece of bread in her hand.

Draco returned to his room, but it felt more dangerous than before now he was part of a break out. He used to hate the Ravenclaw, and now he was risking his life to get her out, for what? Was it for Ivy, for Luna, or for another reason? He wasn't sure, and didn't think he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucius hadn't tried to talk to his son; in fact he hadn't shown his face at all. Draco had asked his Mother where his Father was, but she batted the subject away each time. Tomorrow was the test day, and if Draco didn't speak to Lucius soon, he'd have to return without permission and risk his Father's wrath. Draco had discovered that his Mothers bodyguard, Marcus Brown, had the dungeon key. He'd thought about it in detail. After dinner he was going to convince Brown to check on the prisoners where Draco would proceed to stupefy him, if it went to plan.<p>

Dinner was depressing that night, consisting of Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco. The house elves served roast chicken and vegetables, but everything was tasteless in his mouth. Nobody spoke until someone entered and interrupted their stoic atmosphere.

At first, Draco didn't recognise who it was. The man was tall but hunched over, with dirty lank hair and creased robes. He shuffled in as if he didn't know where he was, and dropped into his chair heavily. It wasn't until he turned his ice blue eyes to Draco that his own eyes staring back at him.

"Father?" Draco said and his mouth fell open in shock and horror. Narcissa laid a hand on her husbands, but he flinched away from her touch. "What's the matter with him?" Draco asked.

"Lucius has gone a bit loony, like someone else in the house." Bellatrix cackled. Draco realised she was referring Luna in the room below them.

"Be quiet Bella," Narcissa snapped and clicked her fingers for the house elves to clear the table.

Lucius was gawping at Draco, and suddenly slammed his palms on the table and leaned forwards. "You," he shouted with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You summoned me," Draco responded calmly.

"I did?" Lucius looked at his wife who nodded softly. Draco didn't understand what was going on, when had his Father had a break down? "Yes, I did," he continued and cleared his throat, "I hear you've been shacking up with Green. You know she's a half blood don't you? She had a muggle bitch for a Mother, and the Dark Lord destroyed her the moment he found out."

"Lucius!" Naricissa snapped as Bellatrix laughed louder, "We weren't supposed to tell him about…"

"It doesn't matter," Lucius yelped and ran a hand through his greasy hair. "He'll find out eventually, when the Dark Lord cleanses the world, she'll be gone and it won't matter." Draco's leg was bouncing under the table and he tasted blood as he bit his cheek. "So tell me, _boy_, have you dirtied yourself with her?"

"No," Draco forced out but Bellatrix was eyeing him suspiciously.

"I smell a liar," she sang, "something is different about him. Can't you see it? He's all…uptight and moral. I can see it on his face. He has feelings for her."

"Is this true? Have you tarnished our line?" Lucius barked and stood up, kicking a house elf out the way.

"I haven't touched her!" Draco shouted and stood to meet his Father. He was no longer a child, and he refused to be bullied into a confession.

"I don't believe you," Lucius bellowed and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Lucius please," Narcissa began but she was interrupted by the door opening and Marcus Brown entering.

"What?!" Lucius roared.

"Snatchers are here, and they've brought Potter.

* * *

><p>AN: My sister – 'Can you write a fanfic for me? I've got a great idea where Dumbledore is like Tyra Banks.' What?...

**Runos Sister -**I'm glad you're enjoying it! Loved hearing how excited you are!

Anyway, any favorite parts/lines/chapters so far? let me know what you think!


	23. Potter

Nobody in the dining room moved or spoke for several seconds after Brown delivered the news. Draco's heart thudded in his chest as he waited for his Father to react, imagining the different ways the night could precede.

"Harry Potter," Lucius eventually stumbled out. "He's here?"

"Yes Sir, his friends are with him too."

Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces swam in front of Draco's eyes and a lump rose in his throat. Was all hope for Voldemort losing the war about to be destroyed?

"You're sure?" Lucius repeated.

"It's what the snatchers are saying," Brown frowned, "but the one they're calling Harry is messed up. His face is swollen. I've seen a lot of pictures and I couldn't be sure it's him."

"Take me to them," Lucius demanded and he grinned manically. Bellatrix followed Lucius out the room and Narcissa scurried after them without a look back at her son.

For a moment Draco stood alone in the room and tried to calm down. He couldn't think straight and the warring halves of him went into overload. It was one thing breaking an insignificant girl and a wand maker out of a dungeon, but intervening with the capture of Harry Potter, undesirable number one, that was far beyond what he was ready for.

He could hear raised voices and swallowed, he had to relax and there was only one person who could make him. Closing his eyes, Draco pictured his witch sitting in her bedroom. It was after dinner so Ivy would probably be reading a book and trying not to panic about the tests the next day. If she had been with him she'd say that any choice he made was his own, and she'd love him anyway.

Someone shouted and Draco opened his eyes. He'd spent enough time dawdling. With a determined step, he left the room and went to meet his old nemesis.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was dreadful without Draco Malfoy. Ivy could <em>feel<em> that he wasn't in the castle and it made her more anxious than ever. With him and Luna gone she had no allies left, at least none that would risk their life to protect her. Although it was more than that, what bothered her most was that _she _had nobody to look after anymore. Any decision she made would only affect her, it felt selfish.

She thought about her last words to him, 'Good riddance'. What was wrong with her? Yes, logically it made sense for her to keep up appearances and be rude to him, also a part of her wanted him to be safe away from Hogwarts, but personally it made her a first rate bitch.

She'd slept with him, she loved him and she was pretty sure she'd never find anyone else if they weren't together. Now he may never come back! She would go through her life regretting those two simple, spiteful words. Couldn't she have said something lasting like, 'Stay safe,' or 'Promise me you'll come back,'?

Ivy ground her teeth for the hundredth time and her jaw clicked in protest. She needed to stop obsessing over him, not when there was a more pressing issue to deal with. Testing was a day early. Draco didn't know, but at least he'd miss it. He wouldn't see her be taken.

All students had been ordered to meet in the Great Hall for inspection and as she walked others filtered along beside her. There was no laughter or jokes to make the situation less intense, and Ivy didn't even receive any hateful looks. For once the students were united in misery.

In the hall the chairs and tables had been removed and the Carrows were shepherding people to stand in two neat blocks. Slytherin and Gryffindor were directed to one side, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw on the other. Ivy ended up with Dumbledore's army, and Neville managed to give her a small, tight smile. "You doing alright?" He asked.

"Super," she answered dryly and nodded to Ginny. Seamus stood next to the red head and was shaking violently. He was a half blood, just like Ivy and he knew what was coming. Four tables were neatly stationed in front of the crowd and behind them sat a witch or wizard. They all wore expressions of distaste as if they were looking at vermin rather than people.

Once everyone had gathered, Snape stood and addressed them. "As you are aware, today you will go through a small interview to check your wizarding status. If all is in order you may return to your dormitories. If there is an issue you will be taken by the Carrows for further inspection." The twins smiled at one another, they were stood by a small door which no doubt led to the room where they would administer Veriteserum. Snape's black eyes fell on Ivy, "Do not think about fighting this test, it is not optional and force will be used if you resist."

A girl sobbed at the back of the room, and Ivy knew she would not be pure blood. He stepped aside and in turn the ministry official called out a name. "Brown, Lavender," was the first Gryffindor called that Ivy recognised. Her hands shook as she spoke to the petite woman who shuffled papers on her desk. The woman scribbled a few notes down and then nodded sharply. Lavender's shoulders relaxed and she darted towards the exit before the woman could change her mind.

"She's pure blood," Ginny muttered to Neville.

Names continued to be called and students filed up dutifully to the interviewers. Everything was going well until a Ravenclaw girl yelped as her friend was grabbed by Alecto and led to the small door. The girl struggled against him and tears rolled down her face, but nobody rescued her as the door slammed shut. A few others were taken after that and the atmosphere was empty of all but terror.

"Finnegan, Seamus," a man called and the Irish boy gulped. Every Gryffindor knew of his magical status and watched as he shuffled to the front. It was oddly silent and Ivy's gut wrenched as if she was watching a man walk to the noose.

The man asked him a few questions and frowned at his answers, after jotting a single word on the paper he gestured to the Carrows. Seamus backed away as Alecto practically skipped over to him. He grabbed him and held a wand to his back when Seamus fought. The boy's eyes found his friends and Neville made a move towards him. "No," Ginny said, "not yet. We'll think of something." Neville stopped but he kept his wand in his hand as the boy vanished through the door.

The ministry man glanced back at his list before calling in a bored tone, "Green, Ivy."

* * *

><p>It was fortunate that the manor had such an extravagant entrance hall, as Draco joined the nine people standing in it. He recognised one of the snatchers as Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf that was as savage as any beast. In his hands he held a boy with a puffed up face who could barely see from the engorged skin around his eyes. However, there was no denying who the others were. Hermione Granger was gawping at Draco fearfully, silently begging him to lie for them although believing he wouldn't. Ron Weasley did not attempt to win him over, and was scowling at the Slytherin with as much venom as when they were at school. Merlin, Draco hated the ginger prick.<p>

Draco's parents looked to him as he entered and Lucius beckoned him over immediately. "Well Draco," he demanded, "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't be sure," he said. That wasn't technically a lie, he_ wasn't_ sure if he wanted to tell the truth, and Harry did look a mess.

"But look at him carefully, look. Come closer!" His Father said eagerly but Draco didn't move.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven!"

Greyback didn't seem pleased with this, and began deliberating with Lucius about who was responsible for Harry's capture. As they argued, Draco tried to decide what to do. He could confirm that the boy was Harry, but that would mean Voldemort would murder him and he would most likely never see Ivy again. He wasn't pleased with that. A voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Draco, come here, look properly. What do you think?"

With no other option, the blonde stepped forward casually, hoping to postpone his answer for as long as possible. Draco was certain it was Harry even with his distorted appearance. As he peered at the face he could just make out the emerald orbs watching him. Every confrontation between Harry and Draco had been the same through the years. They would torment one another until eventually one would lash out, resulting in one or both being injured.

This wasn't like those times. Harry was helpless and desperate but even in the situation Draco could see the spark of defiance in his eyes. He refused to ask the Slytherin for help, his pride wouldn't allow it, but Draco knew he needed it. The blonde hesitated as Lucius shuffled behind, he had to say something.

"I don't know," he sighed and strode over to his Mother who stood by the unlit fire.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," Narcissa whispered. She was right; if they summoned Voldemort and were wrong they'd all be punished for it. Attention then turned to Hermione and she was dragged into the light to be displayed to Draco.

"Look, Draco, isn't that the Granger girl?"

His Mother had seen her before, and there were no enchantments hiding her face. "I…maybe…yeah," Draco mumbled.

It then turned to Ron and again he was asked to identify him. "Yeah, it could be," Draco agreed but made sure he kept the doubt in his voice. Hermione and Ron gave him questioning looks; they were as shocked as he was about his answers.

A shrill voice sliced the air and Draco could have gagged. Bellatrix had been unusually quiet, but had found her lungs. "It's him, it has to be!" Whatever hope there had been about Voldemort not being summoned disappeared. She insisted on calling Voldemort and readied her arm to touch the dark mark. Lucius argued with her pitifully, attempting to do it himself and claim the gratitude.

However, before either could manage it, Bellatrix screamed for them to stop as the sword of Gryffindor was revealed. Draco rolled his eyes, it just kept getting worse. Harry and his minions were supposed to be smart; shouldn't they have hid the sword better? A sword that was supposed to be in Bellatrix's vault.

The mood shifted as Bellatrix turned her sharp eyes on the trio. She was livid, although Draco wasn't sure what had caused the sudden outburst.

She demanded they be sent to the dungeon where Luna and Olivander were being held. "All except…except the Mudblood," she drawled.

The colour drained from Hermione's face and Ron began beating against Greyback's strong grip. His manic expression reminded Draco of when he's listened to Ivy being tortured. "No, you can have me, keep me!" It was a heroic move but did little to change his aunt's mind. Draco felt a surge of unexpected sympathy as Ron was taken away, they both loved a girl they couldn't save.

The room fell silent, now only Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco and Hermione remained. The Gryffindor stood tall but he noted how her lip quivered whenever Bellatrix moved.

"Where did you get my sword?" She asked but the girl didn't reply. It was a dumb move, and without hesitation Bellatrix lifted her wand and performed the Cruciatus curse. Hermione fell on the floor screaming and writhing the same way Ivy had. Draco looked away, and clenched his fists, wishing it would end. He could hear Ron's voice bellowing from below and a strange sensation grew in his chest. What was it, Understanding? Respect? Empathy? Draco couldn't be sure but the longer the muggle born screamed the stronger it became.

The torture continued for what felt like an age, and Draco was forced to watch as the girl had 'Mudblood' carved into her arm. His knees were weak and with every cry his resolve was fading. Did he hate these people? He disliked them and wouldn't have minded seeing all three of them expelled at school, but hate? No, he hated Voldemort, and the Carrows, even Bellatrix as she giggled with sick pleasure, but he didn't hate Hermione, or Ron, or Harry. The epiphany startled him, and he wasn't sure if it would last.

Hermione was stumbling out a story about the sword being a fake but it wasn't good enough. He couldn't hear her scream again.

"Wait," Draco said and all eyes turned to him.

"Draco, what is it?" Narcissa asked and from the corner of his eye he caught Hermione twitching on the ground.

He hadn't thought this far ahead. "I…I was thinking she might be telling the truth about the sword."

"Why would you think that?"

"I know Granger, she's got a lot of fucking problems but she's always been a shit liar."

Bellatrix looked at the heap of a girl and licked her lips. She swivelled them back accusingly at Draco, he knew she suspected something.

"Something doesn't smell right," she hissed and jabbed at his chest with her wand. "I think we've got a sympathiser." Draco kept his face stern. "Do you want to stop me hurting the bitch Draco? Are you all warm and fuzzy for her?" She cackled and Draco hit out at her arm to dislodge the wand from his torso.

Bellatrix screeched and drew it back in the air, but within moments Narcissa was between them. "No," she snapped, "drop your wand."

"Cissy-"

"Draco is my son and no more a sympathiser than you are. Besides, I agree we can't be sure the girl is lying. Why don't we get the goblin to check?"

Draco wondered what she was talking about but Bellatrix appeared to understand. "Fine, get the creature."

Lucius sprang into action and reappeared seconds later with a small, ugly goblin. He must have been in the dungeon, but Draco had never seen him. Bellatrix showed the sword to it.

"Is it the true sword?" Bellatrix demanded.

"No," the goblin replied.

"Are you certain?" He nodded and his aunt sighed in relief. Draco wondered why she was so concerned about it; it was relic of Gryffindor after all. Bellatrix grinned and pressed her hand to the dark mark, Draco felt his own sting.

"Dispose of the Mudblood," Bellatrix said and Draco froze as Greyback prepared to pounce. Before he could move, a great voice boomed "NO," and Ron Weasley came charging into the room, followed by Harry.

There was a rabble of movement which ended with Bellatrix holding Hermione by the hair, wand piercing her throat. "Stop or she dies," she threatened. Predictably both boys did so without question.

"Draco, pick them up" Lucius ordered and gestured at the wands. He should have left before things got complicated. No, he should never have come home. He did so and tried to appear calm.

Bellatrix was ranting but Draco barely heard what she said as the chandelier above them all creaked. He looked up in time to see a house elf pop out of existence. Then it fell…right above his aunt and the Gryffindor. The action that followed was not thought out, and it made no sense to him, he doubted he'd ever be able to reason it out. As Bellatrix stumbled back out of the way, Draco lurched forwards and knocked Hermione away from the shards of glass. His hands were on her for mere moments and she caught his eye fleetingly, filled with surprise. He released her and she darted to Ron who was shielding his eyes from the flecks of glass, when he saw her he crushed her body into his and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Nobody had witnessed Draco's act of bravery, apart from Hermione and his Mother who was gawping at him in a peculiar way.

Draco held her stare and waited for her to yell of his betrayal, but she didn't. If anything, Narcissa seemed softer than before. A crack sounded and Dobby appeared in front of the trio. "You must not hurt Harry Potter," he ordered and held his fingers in the air.

Bellatrix screeched and tossed a knife at the group as Dobby clicked his fingers. They vanished, but so did the knife.

Nobody moved, or spoke, or breathed for a long minute.

Draco's Father was shivering and Bellatrix was struck with an expression of pure horror. Voldemort was coming. She'd summoned him, and Harry was gone. They had no one.

"Draco, come here," Narcissa said in a firm tone, he did so dutifully. She grabbed floo powder from the side and her husband watched her.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked.

She ignored him and stared directly into her son's pale eyes. "You have to go back to Hogwarts, right now."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Cissy, he can't leave. The Dark Lord is coming," Bellatrix screamed.

"It's the only place you have a chance of being safe," he'd never seen his Mother look stronger, and the half of him that craved her love panged. "Go, now," she pleaded and checked the room.

"Don't you dare," Bellatrix cried but Draco was already digging his fingers into the dust.

With a final glance at his family he threw it into the fire, stepped inside the flames and shouted, "Hogwarts."

A thunderous crack told him that Voldemort had arrived, but it was too late. The flames had turned green, and Draco was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: Please let me know your thoughts! And thank you for staying with the story this far


	24. Time

"Green, Ivy." She had never detested her name so much.

The calm that had soothed her during the tests so far dissolved, and a ball of panic pressed against her chest. The man scanned the crowd and for a moment she wanted to hide behind the boy in front of her. A pathway cleared as students shuffled aside and Ivy braced herself. She was prepared for this, she'd known about it for months and wasn't about to break down now.

Slowly Ivy walked to the man, head high and hands relaxed by her sides. Nobody knew who she really was and most seemed disinterested in her test, expecting a positive outcome. Up close, she noted that the man was around fifty years old and there were silver streaks in his black hair. Wrinkles lined his lips and forehead from years of frowning. He turned his mud brown eyes to her and resumed in his bored tone.

"You are Ivy Green?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Can you give me your Father's name and blood status?"

"Stephan Green, pure blood wizard."

The man scribbled something down and glanced up at her, "I didn't know Stephan had a daughter." Ivy shrugged and he rifled through some paper. "What about your Mother, who was she and what was her blood status?"

Ivy swallowed and hoped her voice wouldn't crack, "Elizabeth Green, witch," she lied.

"What was her maiden name?"

"Banks," she recalled.

The man frowned and waved his wand over a scroll of blank parchment, thousands of names flickered for a split second before vanishing.

"There's no mention of your Mother in our records. I wasn't aware Stephan was married."

The man was suspicious and from the corner of the room the Carrows edged forwards, ready to take her. "She didn't attend Hogwarts, she was originally from Beaxbatons. She moved here when she met my Father."

"Beaxbatons? Your Mother was French?" Ivy nodded. "That must have been interesting growing up, speaking in two languages."

"It was," Ivy agreed and forced a small smile, was it possible he believed her?

"Est-ce que vous me mentez sur votre Mère?"

No, it wasn't possible. Ivy hadn't planned for this; he was staring at her with suspicion and resolve. He knew she wasn't being honest. Ivy opened her mouth but then closed it, it was better not to speak. The man wrote on the parchment and nodded to the Carrows who were with her in seconds. "If you were wondering, I asked if you lied about your Mother, which clearly you did. You will now be taken for further testing."

As the Carrows grabbed her arms she heard a rumble of shock from the students. One called, "You're not telling me Green isn't pure blood?" She wouldn't look back at them, the only person she wanted to see was Draco and that wasn't going to happen. Confidently, she strode with the twins towards the side door, listening to the whispers behind her.

* * *

><p>Draco landed in Snape's office with a thud and his knees collided with the stone fireplace from the rapidness of his travel. His head span and soot clogged his throat as he hauled his body up, coughing up black flecks in the process.<p>

The office was empty and even a large proportion of the portraits were missing their headmasters. He thought about what was going on at the Manor at that very moment. No doubt his parents and Bellatrix were being tortured and punished for their failure to keep three teenagers in one place. He may even kill them…Draco was sickened by the thought, mostly for the sake of his Mother. She had seen him save Hermione and rescued him anyway; she was the one person who loved him more than her own life.

No, not the only person. Ivy loved him.

Not wanting to be found lurking, he left the circular room and clambered out of the revolving staircase. She would be in the Slytherin common room; it was the only place students were allowed at this hour. Draco paced quickly down the many staircases towards the dungeons and anticipation simmered in his stomach. It had only been a day but she hadn't left his thoughts, he'd never been so excited to see anyone in his life. He'd missed her honey eyes rolling at him when his mood darkened, and the way she _really_ listened to him as if he was the most interesting person in the world. Most of all, he missed the contentment he felt around her.

As he jogged around the corner he slowed, seeing light glowing from beneath the Great Hall doors. There were voices inside, a low roll that told him there were a lot of people in there. It wasn't dinner, so what were they doing?

He pushed the door until a crack appeared and was instantly met with a face. The Ravenclaw jumped back when she saw him but then shook her head and exited, closing the door behind her. "I thought you'd gone home," she said. Draco had no idea who she was but wasn't surprised she recognised him, everyone did.

"Well I'm back, what's going on?"

The girl frowned and a shadow of fear crossed her face, "It's the tests," she sighed, "they've been brought forwards."

Draco looked at the door wildly, "They're doing them now?"

"Yes, don't look so worried. Everyone knows you're pure blood, you shout about it enough." The girl flicked her hair back and tried to pass him but he moved with her.

"Has Green been tested yet?"

"Who?" She winced at the passion in his eyes, "Oh, you mean that Ivy girl? Yeah she was tested a while ago. She was taken into the side room with the Carrows, I can't believe she isn't pure blood!"

Draco didn't hear another word; he turned and ripped the door open, revealing the gleaming Hall within. From the front, a pair of cold black eyes found him, and a small door burst open.

* * *

><p>Seamus Finnegan was shivering in the corner of the room, pale and sweating. He barely looked at her when she was sat in a large chair. Alecto sneered at the boy before turning to Ivy, "Get a good look, that'll be you in a few minutes."<p>

Ivy didn't speak or move as Amycus grabbed a small vial from a rickety table. "Give me your wand."

One perk of being forewarned about her fate was that she'd had time to prepare. Ivy knew they'd want her wand and for a while didn't think there would be a way around it, until Christmas. She'd wondered if her Father had done it on purpose to ensure she always had a weapon, or if it was a happy accident. Either way, Ivy was grateful.

She rummaged in her robes and faked hesitance at giving her Mother's wand to the Carrows. Alecto stole it from her clutches and chuckled darkly. Ivy could feel her own wand pressed again her torso, and felt a wave of reassurance.

"Ready to spill Daddy's secrets?" Amycus asked and pulled the cork from the truth potion. Before Ivy could respond the vial was pushed into her mouth and the icy liquid poured down her throat.

It tasted bitter and she had to swallow several times before the tang left her mouth. If it hadn't of been for the situation, Ivy would have enjoyed the experience. A weight was lifted from her mind and suddenly all she could see was the truth, void of emotions clouding it. A dim smile lifted her lips as the twins faced her.

"It's working," Alecto commented and leaned against the arms of her chair so their faces were close together.

"Who are you?"

"Ivy Green," she replied in a controlled voice.

"Who are your parents?"

"Stephan and Elizabeth Green."

"What Hogwarts house do you belong in?"

"Gryffindor," she breathed. From the floor, Seamus shot his eyes to her as Alecto raised an eyebrow.

"What house do you belong in?" She repeated as if Ivy hadn't heard properly.

"Gryffindor," she said strongly.

Amycus patted his sister's shoulder and laughed triumphantly. "Did you hear that? She's been lying this entire time! I bet it was that bitch McGonagall's idea."

Alecto waved at him and he fell silent, but his grin remained. "Who is your Father loyal to?"

"Voldemort," Ivy answered. She could remember not wanting to tell them any of this, but couldn't remember why. It was the truth; her Father had always supported him, why shouldn't they know that?

"Has he ever knowingly gone against the Dark Lord?"

Ivy thought about this and a twinge of guilt prodded at her bliss. Still, she answered, "Yes."

"How?"

"He lied about my Mother."

Amycus could barely contain himself, and bounced like a jack in the box beside them.

"What did he lie about?"

Again she felt a wave of warning and the wand seemed to dig further into her skin. She shouldn't tell them, it was wrong to, but she couldn't help it. "My Mother was a muggle," she blurted out.

"Yes!" Amycus cackled but Alecto growled at him.

"The Dark Lord knew that already, or he wouldn't have killed her. We need more."

"The girl has admitted that she is a Gryffindor and knew about her Mother, that's enough for me."

Ivy blinked and some of the weight returned. The truth potion wasn't strong enough and was already wearing off. Seamus shuffled in the corner and she met his curious gaze. Their wands were a few meters away from him; if she distracted them they may have a chance. Ivy nodded to the wands and hoped the boy would understand.

Alecto turned back to her and stared into her eyes. Ivy slipped her hand into her robes carefully, ensuring nobody witnessed the movement. "Who are you loyal to?"

Ivy didn't reply, but the handle of her wand found her fingers.

"Tell me girl, who are you loyal to?"

She didn't know what made her say it, but the word spat from her mouth with as much truth as everything else she'd said, "Dumbledore."

As soon as the last syllable had been uttered Ivy pulled out her wand and screamed, "_Expelliarmus!_" Both wands flew from the twins' hands and fell to the floor with a clatter. Alecto screeched and charged at Ivy who dodged out the way. Her head was heavy from potion and each action was slow and awkward. "_Stupefy!_" Seamus yelled and in a flash Amycus was slatted against the stone wall.

Both students' wands were directed at Alecto who glared at them mockingly, "You'll be slaughtered for this," she said. "You and everyone you love. Do you really think you'll make it out of this school?" Seamus winced as Ivy waved her wand and stunned the woman who fell beside her brother.

The room was oddly peaceful with the twins unconscious and Ivy rubbed her temples as the potion lost its power. Seamus wiped the sweat from his forehead and watched her. "Did the potion work on you?"

"Of course it did," she replied and rested against the wall.

"But you've been in Slytherin all year," he pointed out.

"I lied, if I'd been a Gryffindor my family would have been classed as blood traitors. It's a long story."

Seamus nodded and glanced at the wands in his hands. "It's my Mother's," she explained when he looked at the wand in her own hand.

"I thought your Mother was a muggle?"

"She is, it was for show." Seamus passed it back to her. There wasn't time to discuss her family history.

"What do we do now?" He asked in a thick accent. Ivy pictured the layout of the hall and tried to find a route out of it.

"We could try and sneak out but I doubt we'll get very far."

"There's no way that'll work, there are Ministry officials everywhere." He looked down at the teachers, "If they don't go back out soon people will come looking."

"I know…" She stopped as Alecto twitched.

"What's wro-"

"I'm thinking," she said quietly and he paused. They were waking up and it would only be minutes before both were alert and furious. A plan formed in her head, it was flawed but their best hope. "We need to hide," she said.

Seamus glanced around at the empty room, there was only the chair to conceal them. "It won't take them long to find us," he pointed out.

"They won't look in here, they'd be mad to. They'll think we left. If they run out and start a search party it'll give us enough time to escape."

Seamus grimaced at her plan, but the Carrows were already moving and Amycus groaned from beneath his sister. Ivy picked up the twins wands and ran behind the chair, followed by Seamus. They only just fit and their shoulders were squeezed together. A scuffle informed them that the Carrows were awake.

"Fuck, they've gone," Amycus growled, "and they've taken our wands!"

"They can't have got far; I'm going to rip their limbs off when I find them."

As the door shut, Seamus and Ivy began breathing once more.

* * *

><p>Snape broke eye contact with Draco as the Carrows charged into the Great Hall, commanding attention without having to speak. Their faces were red and the back of Amycus' head dripped with blood.<p>

"Where are they?!" He roared and Snape glided over. The headmaster spoke to them although Draco couldn't hear. "Green and Finnegan!" Amycus shouted and waved his hand in the air. His eyes swivelled around the room, searching amongst the faces.

She'd got away, Ivy wasn't with them. He could have burst with pride for his witch; he should have known she was too smart to be captured. Still, the question of her whereabouts remained.

"You," Alecto snapped and pointed a bony finger at a familiar shock of red hair, "where have they gone?"

"I don't know," Ginny replied tightly.

"I saw you all together, you know where she is!"

"No I don't, it isn't my fault you lost her."

Alecto stormed up to a Ministry member and snatched the wand from her hand, ignoring their complaint. She turned it to Ginny and her mouth formed into the oval shape, ready for the Cruciatus curse.

"_Expelliarmus!" _ Neville cried and the wand was blasted out of her hand and was caught by its owner. The Ministry reacted and several drew their wands as a few Gryffindors gathered around the duo.

"You'll pay for that," Alecto screeched as the witches and wizards closed in on the gaggle of students. The door the Carrows had used opened and Draco spotted a stream of sandy blonde hair before it vanished in the crowd.

He wasn't sure who had cast the first spell but Dumbledore's Army and the Ministry were now fighting. Spells seared through the air and innocent pupils backed away from the fight, running in every direction. Draco pushed through them all, straining to find the girl he'd left behind.

* * *

><p>Ivy and Seamus ran into the fray and she ducked as a stunning spell shot past her ear. "Where are we going to go?" Seamus cried but she couldn't respond.<p>

Neville and Ginny were meters away and duelling with a young official who was flicking her wand in ways Ivy had never seen before.

For a moment she thought she spotted a flash of white blonde hair and her stomach twisted, but she couldn't see it anymore and decided it was her imagination playing tricks. Ivy hexed the Ministry worker and Ginny and Neville turned to her, eyes wide.

"We need to leave, now," Ivy ordered.

Surprisingly, nobody argued and soon they were running out of the Great Hall. "Where do we go? We need to hide." Neville asked who was holding his hand from where a hex had cut him.

_If you need to hide, go to the seventh floor. _

"The room of requirement," Ivy muttered.

"What did you say?" Neville asked, but from the look on his face she was sure he'd heard her.

"How do you know about that?" Ginny said.

"It doesn't matter, come on," Ivy dismissed and fled towards the seventh floor.

* * *

><p>Draco had seen her. Through the web of arms and wands he'd spotted his witch charging from the room with the Gryffindors. A sudden panic gripped him. He knew where she'd run to, he'd watched her read the note from Hagrid a hundred times. If she entered the room of requirement, he'd never be able to get through to her. She didn't even know he was there.<p>

He fought his way to the doors but a voice made him stop. "Malfoy, where the fuck are you going?" Goyle hollered.

The broad boy had a third year Hufflepuff in a headlock and was squeezing his neck until he turned red in the face.

"None of your business," he grunted.

"Green's a traitor," he called and dropped the unconscious boy to the ground. "If you see her, bring her back, or kill the bitch, whatever."

Draco's jaw clenched and he felt his fingers tighten on his wand. The boy was watching him in a curious but stupid way. It wasn't worth it. Draco nodded once before running out the room after Ivy.

Ivy stopped in front of the wall and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Do you know how to get in?" Neville asked, "Harry never told us, he always did it."

Ivy nodded and waved at them to get back. She began pacing back and forth, eyes closed and focused on what she wanted, what she _needed_. A place for them all to hide. A grinding noise made her stop and she opened her eyes to see a door clad with iron.

"You did it," Dean breathed.

"We can congratulate her later, come on," Ginny said and heaved the door open. Ivy stood in the doorway and gazed at the magnificent room. The arched walls rose up high above, and five hammocks were slung between them, one for each of the Gryffindors. Their house banner was draped on the far wall and the lion roared when Ginny stepped inside.

Everyone was in the room apart from Ivy, Neville frowned at her and whispered so nobody else could hear. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know when I'll be able to leave this room again," she admitted.

"There's nothing out there worth staying for." He said and pressed his hand affectionately to her shoulder.

Yes there was, for Ivy. She heard him then, a voice in the back of her head as clear as if he was standing with her. "Green," she heard and hung her head, wishing Draco was there.

"Green!" It was clearer this time, and Neville was staring at something over her shoulder. Ivy turned and her breath caught in her lungs, Draco was running up the corridor towards her.

* * *

><p>He'd called for her but she hadn't heard him. Neville was standing with his hand on her shoulder and jealousy ripped through Draco's chest. "Green!" He shouted again and this time he saw her twitch in recognition. She spun around and at last he could see her honey eyes.<p>

He slowed down, aware of Neville's eyes on them. Ivy muttered to the boy who frowned but backed away into the room of requirement, pulling the door so it was almost shut.

The second he was out of sight, Ivy took the final few steps to meet Draco, and crushed her body to him. Draco buried his face in her hair and kissed her collarbone fleetingly.

"You're back," Ivy breathed.

"It's a good job," he agreed, "I leave for a day and look what happens. You're a hazard Green."

Ivy smiled and her eyes glistened at his words. There was shouting below them and Draco tensed, they'd be there soon. "You have to go," Draco said.

"You could come too," she replied hopefully. Draco's eyes hardened as he thought about his Mother. Ivy was searching his face for signs of agreement, but her glow faded the longer he paused. Her arms pulled away from him and she rubbed her lips together. "Right, you need to stay."

"Green," he began.

"No, I get it," she sighed, "You haven't made your mind up yet."

Draco growled as the voices neared, he needed more time with her. "You don't understand," he snapped, sounding harsher than he meant to. "Some stuff happened at home that I have to consider. I can't just drop everything."

Ivy was hurting, he could see it pouring from every inch of her and it was his fault. Draco stepped closer and took her hands, but she hardly reacted to his touch and glared at the floor. "Green we don't have time to talk about this. I can't come in there with you, not yet but…" Ivy hadn't moved an inch. "Green fucking look at me," He barked. Her eyes shot up and her fingers attempted to pull away. "Be sensible about this. It has nothing to do with you, it's my decision. I'll make it in my own time."

"I can hear something!" A voice bellowed and Neville opened the door hastily.

"Ivy, come on," he hissed.

Ivy was staring at Draco with an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm sorry," Draco huffed as time pressed down on them. Neville had turned back to the room and Draco took his opportunity.

He grasped Ivy's hair and met her lips in a firm kiss. She didn't pull away like he'd expected, if anything it was more desperate than he'd ever felt from her. Almost like…

Draco released her and frowned, a tear rolled down her face. "I love you," she whispered.

"Ivy!" Neville called louder.

"No matter what you decide, remember that somebody loved you once."

Ivy was saying goodbye. She didn't believe he'd choose her.

A lump rose in his throat as she squeezed his hands and backed towards the door. "Green," he said as their fingers parted. He'd said her name so many times that day, he begged her with it, and tried to express all he felt in that one word. "I promised I wouldn't let them take you, and I meant it."

More tears streaked her cheeks as he recalled the day in the snow. "Stay alive," she croaked as Neville yanked her into the room. Draco stepped forwards as she raised a hand in the air to him. The door shut and melted into the wall. His witch was gone.


	25. Requirement

Draco hadn't gone to bed that night.

After Ivy had disappeared through the door hollowness had settled in his stomach and been growing ever since. Alecto and Amycus had sprinted around the corner, followed by a gathering of Ministry officials Draco suspected were potential Death Eaters. They'd skidded to a halt when they spotted Draco, standing alone in the middle of a deserted hallway, ashen faced.

"What are you doing?" Amycus had barked at him. Draco had turned around and shrugged.

"We heard you talking to someone, was it the traitors?"

"No, I've only just got back. I don't even know who you're fucking talking about."

At the time he could have cursed the lot of them. He'd experianced what can only be described as a night from hell. First with the Manor, and then losing Ivy, he was exhausted. Fortunately, the Carrows hadn't wanted to waste time and had charged on without getting suspicious.

After they had gone, Draco had roamed the castle for a while, not heading anywhere but avoiding the dungeons. He wasn't in the mood to see Crabbe and Goyle.

That's how he had ended up in the Astronomy tower, lying on his back and gazing up at the scattering of stars in the cloudless sky. It shouldn't be such a serene night, not when so much crap had happened. There should be absolute darkness, black and purple clouds, rain, maybe even a few lightning bolts for good measure. Not stars and moonlight.

The blonde wizard tucked his hands behind his head and inhaled deeply. Nobody ventured to this tower anymore, not since Dumbledore had taken a tumble from it. In fact, it was the first time Draco had been there himself since that night. He thought it would bring back painful memories and throw him back to his disturbed state of mind. However, being on the spot where he'd made a revelation about himself was oddly soothing. He cast himself back to the night he'd had the chance to murder Albus Dumbledore.

He could remember it as vividly as if it was yesterday. The thick scent of summer air, the breeze on his face, his wand shaking in his fist, and Dumbledore's eyes, filled with understanding. He had hated the man for that look, why couldn't he have fought back? Been furious or afraid? Why did he have to be so noble? He displayed courage that Draco had never witnessed before. He stood tall and proud, silently promising he would not blame Draco if he followed through with his plan. Almost as if he'd expected it all along.

At that moment, when Draco's arm had lowered, he realised he was not, and _could_ not kill the man. He wasn't his Father, and didn't want to be. He wouldn't murder out of cold blood, fear or ambition. He wasn't a true Death Eater.

Draco rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, ridding the images from them. He didn't want to think about it. It was too confusing.

So instead he thought about the one person who made sense. Ivy Green. Immediately, he felt a mixture of yearning and calm.

"You are a stupid boy," someone drawled and Draco's blood ran cold.

* * *

><p>"I have a question," Dean said to the four students around him, swinging on hammocks or curled on the floor. Neville was in the corner messing with what looked like an old fashioned muggle radio. "Why is there only a Gryffindor banner? There are two houses in here with Ivy, shouldn't there be a Slytherin banner too?"<p>

Ivy met Seamus Finnegan's eyes but didn't say anything. She'd forgotten it was only the Irish boy who knew about her true house. Neville frowned and swivelled to inspect the room, checking Dean was right. "I don't know, maybe it only shows the banner of the dominant house?"

"Doesn't seem very fair," he sighed, "not that I like Slytherin of course, I hate them. No offence Ivy."

"None taken," she smiled.

"But you'd have thought the room wouldn't be bias."

Seamus was still watching her and waiting to see if she jumped in with an explanation. It was a strange feeling, knowing that technically she could tell them her secret after keeping it for so long. Now the chance was here, Ivy wasn't sure she wanted to take it. What if they rejected her?

"What do you think Ivy?" Seamus said loudly, and all eyes turned to her.

She cleared her throat and shrugged, "I think Neville is right. There are more of you." Seamus seemed disappointed with her answer. "Besides, there are bigger problems to deal with."

"Like what?" Ginny asked. Out of all of them, she appeared the most troubled by the change of events that day. A small frown had sliced her forehead since the moment she had stepped foot in the room.

"We haven't got any food for one," Ivy replied.

"Oh yeah, I never thought about that," Neville groaned and held his stomach on instinct.

"We could sneak to the kitchens. I bet the house elves would feed us." Dean suggested.

"Does anyone know where the kitchens are?"

"Near the Hufflepuff dormitory," Ginny answered. "I don't know exactly where though."

"Neither do I," Neville confirmed and there was a general shaking of heads in agreement. It appeared that the kitchens weren't a possibility. Ivy leaned back against a pillar and thought about Hagrid's note.

"Isn't this room supposed to give us whatever we need?"

Ginny sighed and answered, "Magic can't produce food. It is one of the rules. This room couldn't if it wanted to."

Ivy thought the group was at a low, but the revelation plunged the mood even further. They were silent for a long time, each consumed in their own thoughts.

Ivy didn't like quiet, when she wasn't distracted a blonde wizard strolled into her head and took over. She shouldn't have asked him to run with her, it was selfish. It would have gone against everything she knew about Draco, he didn't run he fought. Worse than that, she had left it on a bad note. She had been so ecstatic to see him that it only made separating again harder. Ivy's nails dug into her skin the longer she dwelled on it.

Seamus' voice punctured her miserable thoughts. "Has that painting always been there?"

* * *

><p>Draco jolted upright and his fingers found his wand without thinking about it. He pointed it towards the entrance, ready to curse the intruder. The cold, black eyes of Severus Snape didn't flicker at the wand directed towards his chest. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stared down his hooked nose at Draco.<p>

"Do lower your wand Malfoy, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already."

Draco dropped his arm but kept the handle in his firm grasp, just in case. Snape stepped towards the edge of the viewing area, and peered over the grounds swathed in darkness. Draco dragged his knees up and rested his elbows on them, watching the Headmaster.

After an awkward silence, Draco spoke, "Have they found the Gryffindors'?"

Snape didn't move, "No. The Carrows are trying to convince me to summon Dementors to hunt them down. I feel it is a little drastic for a handful of arrogant students." Snape turned his head a fraction towards the boy, "I presume you know their whereabouts?" Draco didn't respond, whatever Snape said he doubted he would ever fully trust the man. He walked around with a question mark emblazoned on his chest, nobody could read him. Snape poke again, "You should consider having faith in me. I saved your life. You'd think that would stir a little loyalty."

"You didn't save me, I don't know why you lied but it would have been for you, not me."

Snape turned to Draco, who suddenly resented his position on the floor. "I have studied and worked at this school my entire life. The world has changed but somehow teenage boys remain as ignorant and ungrateful as ever. You believe you are wise and know the hardships of life, but you are wrong. You haven't scratched the surface of pain." Snape didn't sound angry or threatening but a chill trickled down Draco's spine nonetheless.

"Did someone take your sweeties as a kid?" Draco sighed and shook his head, wondering where his bitterness stemmed from.

Snape narrowed his eyes into slits, "I'm sure the Carrows would be more than happy to have you as a substitute for the Gryffindors."

Draco heard the threat but didn't have the energy to fear him as the man headed out the room. He missed Ivy too much to be bothered by anything else. Just the thought of her made him feel nauseous, and angry, and empty, all at the same time. He clenched his jaw and withheld the wave of emotions. He didn't even notice that Snape had paused and was watching him.

"There are some losses you will never get over; they will haunt you until you die. Unless you are prepared to live with them, make the right choice." By the time Draco had turned, Severus was gone.

* * *

><p>The painting was hung on a side wall, framed in thick gold and was as tall as any man. None of them could recall seeing it when they had entered, despite its size. It wasn't a particularly interesting piece, just an empty stone corridor that seemed to have no end.<p>

"I wonder what the point of it is," Ginny mused as she stepped closer to inspect it. "When the DA was in here, everything had a purpose."

Ivy tilted her head to one side, and tried to come up with a reason.

"It could be to decoration," Dean suggested.

"Oh yeah, it's really brought the place together. Almost feels like home now." Seamus said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at his friend.

Ivy walked to the right of the painting and lifted the frame to see behind it.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked her.

Ivy didn't respond, as her fingers slid beneath the gold frame it clicked and swung open, revealing a hidden passage way identical to the painting.

"Bloody hell," Neville breathed and instantly they crowded closer. "How did you know that was there?"

"I didn't, I was just having a look," Ivy said.

"_Lumos,"_ Neville said and the darkness was lit up slightly. "Where do you reckon it goes?"

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged, "we should probably go and see."

"All of us?"

"No," the redhead disagreed, "its best at least one of us stays here."

"Who?"

Seamus shuffled and wiped his tired eyes, "I'll stay."

"Me too," Dean agreed, leaving Ginny, Neville and Ivy to explore the path. Ivy waited someone to complain about taking her, but neither seemed bothered by her accompanying them. Instead, they lit their wands and jumped up into the passageway.

Neville added to the boys before he left, "Don't come looking for us. Try and find a way to use that thing though." He gestured to the radio. They nodded as the portrait swung shut, trapping the trio inside.

They meandered down the cramped tunnel, ducking when rocks stuck out awkwardly. Nobody spoke, there was nothing to discuss other than how hungry and tired they all were. Their footsteps echoed loudly, but it wasn't long before Ivy spotted a light up ahead. "Look," she whispered and pointed with her wand.

The light was in a square shape, as if it was spilling through from behind an object. "I bet it's another picture," Ginny said.

"In the castle?"

"It could be to the kitchen," Neville offered.

"I guess we're about to find out." The redhead braced herself and pressed her ear to the picture, listening intently.

"Hear anything?"

Ginny shook her head and stepped away, exchanging a glance with her companions. There was nothing else to do but open it, so Neville stepped forwards to do the honours.

Ivy squinted as artificial light streaked into the tunnel, and she held a hand up to block some of it from her face. The room was empty but definitely wasn't a part of the castle. As the trio hopped out a lump rose in Ivy's throat. It was all familiar, the picture on the wall behind them, the shard of mirror on the fireplace, the wooden table and a rickety chair.

"I know where we are," she breathed.

A door opened with a bang and a large man entered, scowling at them through thick eyebrows. "What do you think you're doing in here?" Grunted Aberforth Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>AN: I've worked it out and I think there are only six chapters remaining! Can't believe it. Hope you enjoyed it.


	26. Bread

Aberforth scratched his beard as he entered the room and pushed the door closed with his boot. His eyes skimmed the three students, and rested on the wands still held in their hands. Ivy quickly lowered hers but the others didn't.

"I know you," Aberforth grunted and frowned deeper as if trying to recall the memory.

"What's going on Ivy?" Neville murmured, "Who is he?"

"Speak up lad, you're in my house, you talk to me." Neville's mouth snapped shut and he exchanged a confused look with Ginny. Aberforth cocked his head to the side and inspected Ivy, "You're the girl Hagrid sent, the one who was worried about that ball at Hogwarts. I take it you survived."

"Hagrid?" Ginny said in a high pitched voice, "You've seen him?"

Ivy didn't reply, it wasn't the time to launch into an explanation. "So, your name's Ivy, is it?" Aberforth grunted and stepped towards them into the light. Ivy had forgotten she hadn't told him anything about herself, fearing he wasn't trustworthy. When his blue eyes caught the candlelight Ginny gasped and Neville's arm dropped. Aberforth shook his head and strode to the corner to collect bar stools from a high stack.

"His eyes," Neville breathed, "did you see them? He looks just like Dumbledore, but a bit grumpier."

"He's Aberforth Dumbledore, it's his brother," Ivy told them.

"How do you know him?"

"I'll explain later," Ivy promised as Aberforth returned and set the stools down for them to sit on.

Once relatively comfortable Aberforth spoke again, "Now, who's going to tell me what you're doing here?" They all looked at Ivy.

"We didn't mean to come here, we followed a tunnel and it led us through your portrait." She gestured at the picture of the girl, who wore a small smile.

"There's a tunnel behind there?" Aberforth asked, surprised.

"It leads to the room of requirement at Hogwarts. We've been hiding out there with two others." Aberforth leaned forwards curiously as she spoke. "There was an inspection by the Ministry. They wanted everyone to prove their blood status. If you couldn't, you were taken away for further investigation. A fight broke out but we managed to hide."

Aberforth nodded, "Still doesn't explain why you're here. From what I remember, that room provides what you need. What is it you wanted when the tunnel appeared?" Neville's stomach growled and Aberforth chuckled darkly. "Bloody kids," he grunted before heaving himself up and vanishing out the room.

Ginny and Neville turned to Ivy expectantly. Ivy didn't know what to say to them. "What?" She said defensively.

"What was he talking about? When did you speak to Hagrid?"

"It's a really long story," Ivy breathed. "I needed to find a way to watch what was happening at the ball, in case something happened."

Ginny eyed her suspiciously, "Like what?"

"Unless you didn't notice, I'm not exactly _in_ with the Ministry. I'm half blood." Ivy wondered if both the Gryffindors had been walking around blind the past few hours. They were surprised by her confession. "What did you think I'd been dragged away for?"

"I thought it was a joke," Neville shrugged.

Ivy shook her head as Aberforth remerged, carrying a basket of bread and a large container that had steam fizzing from the edges. He passed it to them and Neville instantly took a bite out of the bread. "'fanks" he mumbled through his mouthful.

"How long are you planning on being in that room?"

Ivy grimaced weakly, "We aren't sure, possibly a long time. We can't leave Hogwarts without getting caught and we have people there we care about." Well, she did anyway. The old man nodded and Ivy remembered their first meeting, and everything he'd said to her. She realised it was pointless trying to reason with him. "Thank you for the food, we'll find another way to get it from now on."

"Wha'?" Neville said and swallowed down his bread. His eyes widened as he looked between the two of them.

"Is that right?" Aberforth said and brought his hand up to his shaggy beard.

"Last time we spoke you said…" She searched her mind for his exact words, "I'm not the hero type, I don't get involved in business that isn't mine." Ivy folded her hands on her lap and glanced up at the portrait of the girl, who was now watching Aberforth curiously. "Feeding us would count as getting involved. So we'll find another way."

Neville and Ginny exchanged crestfallen looks and the boy shoved more food into his mouth as if expecting it to be his last meal. It could very well be.

"You got me all figured out, haven't you?" Ivy didn't reply. "Listen kid, I'm not the sort to go marching into battle with a bunch of teenagers on a suicide mission, but passing some stew through a tunnel in my living room isn't joining the Order, is it?" Aberforth rolled his shoulders back and his blue eyes flashed in an angry way not shared with his brother.

"So," Neville began, "you'll help us?"

"Seems that way," Aberforth confirmed.

* * *

><p>Everyone avoided Draco. Whether it was because they knew he had some unresolved issues with the traitor Ivy Green, or they were just sick of his sullenness. Either way, he found himself alone most of the time, and when he wasn't he was rarely spoken to.<p>

Crabbe and Goyle had taken to whispering in corners and giving him glances that would have been questioning if they weren't so stupid. They weren't his bodyguards anymore, they had moved up and he'd moved on.

It had been three days since he'd last seen Ivy, and his mood hadn't improved. Her last words rang in his ears, _'Stay alive'. _He was alive alright, but without her he could hardly call it living. He existed. His eyes were stained with black circles and his hair was lacking its usual lustre. He missed her so much he wondered if it was possible to go insane from it. Could his mind split in two? It felt like it.

It didn't help knowing that she was in a room with three boys, single, Gryffindor boys. There was Ginny too but she was mooning after Potter, and it wasn't like they had much to do in there. His teeth clenched and he had to tense his arms to stop them punching the stone wall. If any of them touched her he'd rip their heads from their necks.

He came to a stop suddenly, realising where he was. The blank wall was in front of him, unassuming and identical to every other wall in Hogwarts. He hadn't been here since that night and hadn't meant to visit now.

Draco could feel her. She was so close, so painfully close. He rested a hand on the wall and allowed his forehead to drop onto it. "Green," he murmured and heard the sorrow in his voice. "Fuck," he seethed and slammed his fist to the stone. He didn't want to feel sad, so instead he got mad. Hitting the wall again until it ripped into his skin and a trail of blood oozed down his knuckle. He punched it a final time, enjoying a pain that wasn't emotional.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice snapped and he turned around. Pansy stood with her arms folded and an eyebrow cocked. He hadn't seen her since before Christmas.

"Fuck off Pansy." He ordered and slumped against the wall, facing her.

"Aren't you charming? I only wanted to tell you that you've been cleared by the Ministry, as a pure blood. You're safe."

"Great," he sighed, "you can go now."

The girl checked around them and stepped closer, staring firmly at him. "Malfoy, you are a lot of things, but you aren't a complete dick." Draco opened his mouth to respond but she held up a hand to silence him. "People are starting to wonder what is wrong with you. There are rumours that you were shagging Green and have gone to the other side. Crabbe and Goyle are considering reporting you to the Dark Lord, all they need is a reason."

He couldn't argue with her, not when it was so close to the truth. "I don't give a rat's ass what you were doing with her, but it's over now, do you hear me? Unless you want to see a green light followed by a short fall, I'd get it together and start being _you _again."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you weren't in love with the slut then?"

It happened quickly. His wand was in his hand and was pushed against her throat. Pansy backed into a wall and sneered at him. "I knew it," she hissed.

"You know _nothing_." He growled and his wand shook in his fingers.

"Tell me you don't love Ivy Green."

"I…" He tried to force the words out, but he physically couldn't do it. It was as though his tongue had swollen and his throat constricted, stopping the lie in its tracks. Because it _was_ a lie.

He loved her.

Shit.

Draco stepped back, his wand leaving her. At first Pansy looked triumphant but it quickly turned cold. If she knew, Draco was in trouble. It would give Crabbe and Goyle the perfect excuse to go to Voldemort, and then he'd be killed or tortured for information on Ivy's whereabouts.

His fingers tightened around his wand and he raised it slowly back up to her, inches from her nose. Pansy frowned slightly, but didn't move to retrieve her own wand. "Do you think you can kill me? You couldn't kill Dumbledore, what makes this so different?"

"I didn't have anything to lose then." Now he had Ivy.

Pansy shook her head but didn't seem at all concerned about her situation. The corridor was still empty, but if he was going to do it, it would have to be soon. "I'm not going to tell anyone," she said bluntly.

"I don't believe you."

"You're going to have to. Unless you want to become a murderer."

He didn't understand. It made no sense for her to protect him. He didn't move his wand. "Look Malfoy, I'm not a Death Eater yet. One day, I'll take the mark and commit to the Dark Lord. I'll turn on my friends and murder innocents because that is what I'll have been trained to do." Pansy sighed and suddenly she looked almost kind, "But not today. You were my first and only friend here. You can trust me until the moment I join him, not a minute longer."

He paused. And his wand lowered.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Ivy asked as once again a slamming noise came from behind the doorway.<p>

"It's probably some students having a fight, ignore it." Ginny shrugged as they gathered around the old radio. Ivy nodded but continued to watch the door, an odd sensation gathering in her stomach, like she wanted to open it.

"Go on Dean, show them" Seamus encouraged.

The Gryffindor twiddled with a dial on the old machine until a high pitched note erupted from the radio. Ivy covered her ears and winced. "What the hell is that?" She shouted.

"Give me a minute," he mumbled and pressed a large button before spinning it to the right. The noise was cut off and a voice floated in.

"_And Margery Griffins, which ends our list for today."_

"Is that Lee Jordon?" Neville gasped but they all shushed him.

"_If you've just tuned in, this is Potterwatch, a radio show that tells you what you need to know. It has been rumoured that Lightening has been sighted at the dark base, but no death has been reported. We haven't lost yet, folks. I'll be back at 5pm tomorrow night with Romulus. He's got some important news, so stay tuned. Until then, stay safe and remember you are not alone."_

The radio fizzed out again and Dean flicked the switch. They were silent for a while, but Seamus broke it. "What does that mean? Lightening has been sighted? Where is the dark base?"

"Don't you get it?" Neville said and practically bounced with glee. "It's Harry! Harry is Lightening and they've seen him. The dark base must be where You-Know-Who is. If he's alive it means he escaped!"

"He's alive?" Ginny breathed and tears clogged her wide eyes. Ivy didn't have the connection with Harry that they did, but even she was excited. If Potter was with Voldemort then he must have a plan.

"I knew he wouldn't let us down!" Dean grinned.

"I think this calls for some stale bread, compliments of Aberforth!" Seamus chuckled and ran over to their food supply.

Ginny was staring into space, an unreadable expression on her face. Ivy was about to go over to her but a creaking sound made her turn around. The door had opened and two girls stood in the doorway, watching them.

They were identical and shared shocked expressions. One in Gryffindor robes, the other Ravenclaw.

"Padma? Pavarti?"

A banner rolled down a wall, with an eagle emblazoned on it.

* * *

><p>AN: First - SO sorry for how long this took to update and it's length. Had a crazy two weeks, but I promise next chapter will be up quicker and will be much longer! Battle is looming soon so stay tuned ;) Second - Had some wonderful reviews from **Beckah Godric-Northman **and **Runos sister **(Sorry for breaking your heart before class! lol) and finally, **ChantalHolmes**. Love getting reviews so thank you soooo much.


	27. Running

After the Patil twins arrival Ivy had managed to avoid unwanted questions about her life. As everyone knew one another they would all reminisce while Ivy listened. It had been almost two weeks and five other students had found their way to the room of requirement, one way or another. Lavender Brown had been first, followed by Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Susan Bones. The influx of people meant that Ivy could sit alone and go unnoticed most of the time. If anyone had to see Aberforth she would immediately volunteer and everyone let her because the old man wasn't liked by most. Ivy would take her time trailing the tunnel and sit for as long as possible talking with the owner of The Hog's Head. He didn't ask her any personal questions and she returned the favour, it was a comfortable arrangement.

Another positive to the amount of students was that they were gradually learning things about how the room worked. For example, it would create a door in random sections of the school so they didn't leave in the same place twice. This was incredibly helpful, Neville informed Ivy that the Slytherins used to be in the Inquisitorial Squad and knew where the room was. Ivy thought the room may be the most intelligent thing in Hogwarts, it created solutions to problems they weren't even aware they had.

It had been a quiet day after the latest students had arrived and Ivy pushed open the portrait, holding a large stew pot in her arm. Everyone was gathered in the centre of the room and looked up at her as she entered, falling silent. Ivy paused and frowned, "Hello," she said calmly and jumped from the tunnel. After shutting the opening she placed the pot on the table, aware that nobody had replied.

Ivy turned and crossed her arms, suddenly defensive. "Anything wrong?" She asked them and ten pairs of eyes turned to Neville. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter, as if to get her attention.

"How was Aberforth?"

"Normal, he put an extra ingredient in the stew but I don't know what it is."

Nobody cared about the food,that much was obvious. Everyone gawped at Neville who shifted uncomfortably. "We were talking while you were gone, and realised something." His eyes twitched to the wall, "We've got one person from every house now that Susan is here, and there are banners for Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, but no Slytherin."

Ivy should have been prepared for this when the Ravenclaw banner had appeared with the twins. Honestly, she'd been so engrossed in her own problems, particularly a certain Slytherin boy that she hadn't given much thought to the secret of her house. It didn't seem that important anymore.

They were waiting for an explanation and had no doubt contemplated dozens of possibilities, including the truth. Still, they needed conformation. Ivy leant against the desk behind her and chose her words.

"This isn't a big deal, so don't overreact," she pleaded. They didn't speak, and made no promises, Ivy swallowed and continued. "There isn't a Slytherin banner," she said and glanced at Seamus who wore a small smile, no doubt he'd been waiting for this for weeks, "because I'm not a Slytherin."

"I knew it!" Dean cried and slapped the wooden floor with his palm. "I told you, didn't I?" He added to Seamus, "And you didn't believe me."

"Seamus already knew," Ivy cut in and Dean's grin fell.

"You did?" He asked and appeared slightly hurt by his friend's betrayal.

"I asked him not to tell anyone" Ivy continued before Seamus could stutter out an explanation. "He found out when I was given Vertiaserum by the Carrows."

The group looked at one another, sharing the same puzzled expression. "What house are you then?" Ginny asked.

"When I was sorted by McGonagall, I was a Gryffindor. She told me I had to hide it because my Father is a pureblood Slytherin and if I wasn't it may look like I'm a traitor, especially with my Mother being a muggle."

"So you've been lying this entire time?" Neville asked gently. Ivy nodded once and he didn't seem angry with her, if anything he looked…sad.

"Godric, that must have been hard," the Ravenclaw twin breathed.

"I can't believe you were stuck with them lot of assholes." Ginny agreed and her eyes lit up, "That's why you stopped Malfoy from hexing us?" When Ivy nodded again the red head shook her head, "Poor you, he's such an evil pig, at least now you don't have to pretend to like the scumbag."

Ivy swallowed but nobody noticed her lack of a reaction. They were too busy sympathising with her. She hadn't expected everyone to be understanding and when the Gryffindor twin (she _had _to try and remember their names) jumped up to hug her she almost retreated. It felt so unnatural. She'd pretended to hate them for so long it was difficult to adjust.

More than anything, she felt guilty. As she watched the happy and excited faces of her peers, chatting to her about how wonderful it was now that everyone knew, her gut twisted. If she was with them, she was against Draco. They all hated him. It wasn't their fault, Ivy knew that Draco had been cruel throughout his time at Hogwarts, but that wasn't who he was. He was good and honest, even when he should hold his tongue. No matter who his family was and what he'd done in the past, _her _Draco belonged by her side. She forced a smile on her face, longing for the man she loved.

"This is brilliant," Dean beamed, "I can't believe your one of us!" Had she not been before?

* * *

><p>Two days after the revelation, a team had been gathered to go on a mission out of the room. Most of the students had been willing to go, it was becoming stifling even though the room grew with each new member. However, it was decided that those who had been there longest should get to leave for a while. They were being particularly kind to Ivy since they had found out who she was and the Gryffindors wouldn't give her a moment's peace, it was nice but suffocating. She was eager to get some space.<p>

Ivy was brimming with excitement as she clustered near the door with Ginny, Neville, Padma and Pavarti. Susan Bones had informed the group that the Carrows were holding a young boy in the dungeons because he had been found defending muggle-borns. No doubt they were torturing him so Neville and Ginny had decided to go on a rescue mission.

"All we know is that Wesley in the dungeons somewhere," Neville said, "so we'll have to split up once we're there. Padma and Pavarti you check the dungeons near Hufflepuff common room and the Potions lab, and we'll check near Slytherin common room. Ivy knows it well so we should be fine."

"What happens if we get caught?" Padma asked.

"Don't tell anyone where we are, and we'll get you back as soon as possible," Ginny reassured strongly. Her mood hadn't improved since they'd first arrived in the room and she spent most of her time by the radio. The mission distracted her for a while at least. They all nodded at her and signalled to the others who instantly became silent, before pulling the door open.

Neville left first and popped his head back inside, "We're next to Filch's office, ground floor." He whispered. "I can hear him inside so be quiet," he finished before disappearing once more. Ivy and Ginny tiptoed out, wands ready.

The corridor was small and empty, with only one door belonging to the caretaker. Neville held a finger to his lips once the twins were through and the door to the room of requirement had vanished. They managed to slip past the office without a sound and entered the deserted Entrance Hall.

"Bloody hell," Ivy breathed. It was exactly the same as when she'd last seen it, but she could feel the depression clinging to the walls. The doors to the Great Hall were open and she peered inside, seeing the same tables and benches that had always been there, but they weren't right. They had been stripped of all colours, and the golden plates and goblets had been replaced with black slate and tiny cups.

"Come on," Neville urged and continued towards the dungeons.

They split up as planned and tried to keep to the shadows as they patrolled the dank hallways. Occasionally one of the trio would think they'd heard something and freeze, pressing themselves to the cold wall. Fortunately, it always turned out to be a stray pet or strong breeze.

Ivy's heart rate increased as they followed the familiar steps leading to Slytherin common room. Draco was inside. What would happen if he came out? If he saw her after all this time, right there outside the dormitory. A grin spread across her face at the thought of his arms pulling her towards him but she quickly smothered it. That was never going to happen. They had a job to do.

They scanned the first room, right beside the wall concealing the entrance to Slytherin common room. Ivy refused to look at it and focused on the task. From there, they worked outwards, moving back towards the Entrance Hall. Every room was empty and hadn't been used in some time.

"This is ridiculous," Ginny hissed, "are you sure he's here?"

"Susan was positive. Maybe Padma and Pavarti have had better luck?" Neville suggested.

Ivy stopped outside one of the final rooms when she heard a rustle from within. She held a hand up and they stopped behind her. There was another shuffle and a whimper. Ivy mimed at the Gryffindors, _"I think he's in there,"_ to which they nodded expectantly. Ivy pointed to herself, asking them if she should check and they gestured for her to open the door. Inhaling deeply, Ivy gripped her wand tighter and pushed the door open, hoping she wouldn't find an enemy inside.

* * *

><p>Draco kicked his feet up on the black sofa and stared at the wall. He was sick of this room. He could remember the first time he'd entered Slytherin common room, he'd been so proud and arrogant. He'd spent hours inspecting every inch of the marble fireplace and silver ornaments, feeling at home instantly. He'd been so naïve back then.<p>

Pansy was flirting with Crabbe and Goyle across the room. She'd completely given up on Draco but had kept his secret, as promised. The large boys were drooling over her as she crossed one slender leg over the other, causing her skirt to ride up a fraction more. Draco allowed his head to fall back onto the leather arm so he wouldn't have to watch the display. Ivy would never act like that.

The girl had rarely left his thoughts, but a particular memory flitted into his mind, Christmas night, when she'd given him his _'gift'_. He recalled the blush on her neck as she tried to hint at what she wanted, but not directly say it. The way her body had shifted towards him and the redness of her bottom lip after hours of dragging her teeth across it. A shiver slipped down his spine at the memory. He forced himself to stop before visions of what had followed began; it wasn't the time to get lost in those thoughts. Draco didn't miss Ivy, he craved her like a fish craves water after being torn from it. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten through all the days without her, waking up and knowing he wouldn't see her face or hear her laugh. Was she safe? Had she moved on with one of those Gryffindor pricks? His jaw clenched, that was something else he shouldn't think about.

Others had gone missing over the past couple of weeks. They'd vanished into thin air and hadn't been spotted since. He had a feeling they'd managed to find their way to the room of requirement, and were now spending quality time with _his _witch. It only made it worse knowing he loved her but she didn't know. He should have screamed it at her before she went where he couldn't follow. Now Ivy might never know.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Goyle barked and Draco opened his eyes to see the three Slytherins standing over him. His hands were balled into fists and his teeth were jammed together so tightly his jaw was aching. He sat up sharply and pulled his feet from off the leather sofa.

"Nothing," he said casually.

"Right, the same nothing that's had you pissed off for weeks," Crabbed grunted, "something's up."

Pansy sat down and rested her long arm on the back of the sofa, watching Draco. Everyone was watching him. "Bloody hell, are you my babysitters or something? I said I'm fine, I've just got better things to do than spend all day trying to shag the only girl left in here."

"Hey!" Pansy pouted but didn't appear that upset by the remark.

"It was alright when you were screwing her," Goyle said and folded his thick arms.

"Yeah well, I've moved on since then," he replied.

"Onto that half-blood scum, you mean?" Crabbe agreed. Ivy, he was talking about Ivy. Draco was used to her being mentioned, it was their flimsy attempt to get a reaction from him. No doubt they hoped he'd confess his love for her and they could hand him over to Voldemort. However, they usually steered clear of intimate subjects, today they were brave.

"Why do you keep bringing her up? She's been gone for weeks," Draco asked.

"We've heard a lot about her and she's missing. They'll be a reward if we catch her." Goyle said and Crabbe's round face lit up at his words.

"Do you reckon if we find her we might be able to have a go before we turn her in? I bet she's a good shag."

Draco was on his feet but by some miracle it coincided with the entrance slamming open and a young Slytherin boy entering. "Someone's broke him out!" He shouted.

"Who?"

"Wesley Pratt, the third year is gone, I saw Longbottom running with him."

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged fervent looks before barrelling from the room, ready for a hunt. Draco didn't care if Longbottom was captured, he was a moron. He was about to sit back down but Pansy asked the young boy a question. "Who was Longbottom with, anyone we know?"

The boy paused and looked between them, "I'm sure I saw that Ivy Green girl. The Carrows will kill her if she's caught."

Draco was out the door before he'd finished speaking.

* * *

><p>Ivy could hear the pounding footsteps behind them as they raced down the corridors and up flights of stairs. The Hufflepuff boy was being dragged along by the twins, his legs were badly damaged from the Carrows and he winced in pain with each step.<p>

"Is he bleeding?" Ivy panted to Padma.

"No, not anymore."

"Good," Ivy said as she took three stairs at a time towards the fourth floor, if there was a blood trail they would definitely know where they were hiding. It had been easy getting him out but the moment they left, a Slytherin boy had seen them and shouted for help. They'd been running ever since.

"I can hear them!" A high pitched voice squealed and Ivy glanced behind them to check they weren't in sight yet. There was no one there but she knew it was only a matter of time before they caught them.

They were close, on the sixth floor now. Only one more set of stairs and they'd be hidden away once more. The boy was limping worse than ever and the twins struggled to keep him upright. Neville paused at the base of the last staircase and panted at them, "Ivy, go with the twins and get him into the room. We'll distract them."

"But-"

"No time, go Ivy!" Ginny urged and whipped out her wand. Ivy grimaced but was aware of the boy crying beside her. She replaced Padma and pulled his arm around her shoulders before dashing away from her friends.

* * *

><p>Draco had an advantage over the others, he knew where Ivy was going. Taking every shortcut he knew of he found his way to the sixth floor, hearing shouts all around him. His legs moved at an alarming rate and blood rushed in his ears. If he was quick enough, he'd see her. He'd be able to tell her how he felt and kiss her for perhaps the final time.<p>

The thought spurred him on and he pelted across the hallway, slowing as two figures came into focus. Neville and Ginny raised their wands' at him, eyes flashing dangerously, but Ivy was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Green?" He asked instantly and they faltered.

"Safe," Neville answered, "somewhere you can't get her."

The words angered Draco but they were mingled with slight relief, she was alive at least and apparently not about to be captured. A voice echoed behind them and Draco realised the situation they were all now in. If the Carrows saw him with the Gryffindors he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"Get back," he yelled and waved his wand in the air. A section of the stone wall blasted away and the rubble fell into a high pile.

"THEY'RE HERE!" A voice bellowed and he listened as rocks were levitated away from the wall. The blonde wizard turned back the Gryffindors who were wide eyed.

"What are you fucking waiting for?" He snapped, "Go!"

"Why did you…"

"GO!" He shouted and pointed at the stairs. Ginny backed away, her focus glued to Draco. He'd probably just saved their lives and they knew it. Hopefully the message would get to Ivy, maybe she would see that he cared enough to protect those he didn't like.

The wall trembled and he turned and fled towards the staircase at the end of the corridor. No matter what he'd done, he felt completely hollow. Ivy had been so close and he hadn't seen her. He should have run faster.

* * *

><p>AN: May be a couple more chapters left than I estimated! Hope you're enjoying it


	28. Questions

Minerva had been watching Draco Malfoy for weeks, catching him wandering alone most days and she was certain something was wrong. The teacher remembered the chaos of the inspection, the fighting, the hunt and the miraculous disappearance of five students, including Draco's unexpected friend Ivy Green. It had been a gloomy day, but at least no deaths had followed it. The woman had no idea where the students were and it frustrated her to no end.

She knew that Ivy had a soft spot for the Slytherin, but Minerva had always been wary of him. A boy who could plot to murder a Headmaster as great as Albus Dumbledore didn't deserve her trust. However, something was definitely off with him. Even with the attendance of Crabbe and Goyle, his old bodyguards, the boy wasn't happy. In fact, he hadn't spent any time with them since their arrival. Draco was sullen, moody, and lacked his usual cocky attitude.

It was the end of Transfiguration and Minerva couldn't stand the questions about Draco any longer. "Mr Malfoy, can I have a word," she asked icily as the class stood to leave. Draco shrugged and walked to her desk, receiving odd looks from his friends. Up close, she noticed his bleary eyes and gaunt cheeks, miserable but not mixed with the bitterness she was used to.

Minerva waited until the door clicked shut before she continued. "I want to know how you're doing," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed, "I'm quite as shocked about it as you, believe me."

"I'm fine," he replied calmly.

"You don't look fine, in fact you look terrible."

"If all you want to do is insult me I'll leave," he snapped and Minerva felt her lips purse, she really disliked the boy. Merlin knew why Albus had been so worried about him.

"I want to talk to you about Miss Green and her friends," she said, taking the direct approach.

The response was immediate, Draco's fist clenched on his bag and his eyes sharpened at the sound of her name. "What do you mean?" He asked, his edge returning.

"I have a feeling you know where they are," she answered. Actually, she hadn't been thinking that at all, but from his reaction she found the idea rang true. Draco didn't answer which only confirmed it. How could he know? More importantly, why hadn't he told anyone? Everyone knew that Draco was a supporter of Voldemort, it didn't make sense.

The teacher checked the room and raised her wand, _"Muffliato," _she murmured, casting the silencing charm on the room. "Nobody can hear us, I assure you," she told him as she lowered her wand. "Draco, do you know something?"

Minerva could _see _the battle raging in him. The tension in his hands, the wideness of his eyes, his teeth grinding together, it was painful to watch. A sudden emotion sprang into her chest, one she had never felt for him, concern. "Sit down," she said and nodded to the seat behind him. He did so but wasn't any closer to telling her anything.

The woman chose her words carefully, not wanting to bring out the stubbornness she knew he possessed. "I spoke to Ivy a lot over this year, and I like to think I know her quite well. She had very strong opinions when it came to you, and insisted there was good beneath your cruel exterior. Draco, you know why I doubted this for so long, but her arguments have made me open to giving you another chance." Minerva sat back, feeling her age weigh upon on. "Did you care about her at all?"

Draco was staring at the floor, and when he spoke it was firmly and full of suppressed emotion, "Yes I did."

"Despite knowing who she really is?"

Draco shuffled in his seat, and swallowed, "She's a good person," he answered. Minerva frowned as she watched him, confused by the agony stretched across his pale face. A thought occurred to her, one she didn't have time to filter.

"Did you have feelings for her?" She blurted out, realising instantly that she shouldn't have asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," he snapped.

An awkward silence followed, and Minerva inspected the boy curiously, trying to decide on her opinion. Albus would have tried to see the best in him. "You're right, I'm sorry," she agreed tightly. "You must try to understand that I'm in a very difficult position. I have lost a significant number of students, who could be dead for all I know. I want to know if they're safe."

Draco shook his head and stood up, she had ruined their moment with her thoughtless question. "I can't tell you where they are," he said as he backed towards the door. Minerva cupped the back of her neck with her hand, rubbing the tension from it. Draco had paused by the frame and she glanced up at him. "But if Green wasn't safe, believe me, you'd know about it," he said quickly before slipping from the room. As he shut it, Minerva smiled for the first time since the Ministry's visit.

* * *

><p>"The girl's here," Lavender called in her ridiculously high pitched voice. Dozens of fresh faces turned to the portrait, where a pretty girl was standing in a blue dress. "Ivy," someone called. The name was bounced around until it fell on the girl's ears, who was curled in a corner.<p>

"What?" She said and rubbed her eyes.

Padma was sitting near her and smiled, "Aberforth wants something," she answered.

_Nobody _went to see Aberforth anymore apart from Ivy, who was the only one who could tolerate the cranky man. "Fine, fine," she sighed and stood up. The crowd parted and Ivy stepped over feet to make her way to the portrait which was already swung open.

"It'd be nice if the bread wasn't stale this time," a Ravenclaw boy groaned.

"If you want to tell him, be my guest," Ivy huffed and he shut his mouth quickly. Sometimes, the Slytherin part of her slipped through. How could she not have absorbed some of it after almost a year of pretending to be one?

The girl jumped into the opening and pulled the frame shut, cutting off all sound. The silence was refreshing, being surrounded by sweaty, talkative teenagers all day was starting to annoy her. She craved the seclusion of Slytherin common room, where nobody had ever disturbed her, apart from Draco.

Draco…

Ivy's stomach twisted as she thought of him, and allowed some of her pain to seep through. It was on the lonely walks to Aberforth's that she was permitted to feel the hollow pit inside of her. It overwhelmed her within moments and soon Ivy was brushing back salty tears. She had never missed anyone so much in her entire life.

After all those months fighting to be a Gryffindor, wishing she could escape the clutches of people just like Malfoy, now all she wanted was to go running back.

Neville and Ginny had returned after saving Wesley with serious expressions, and it had taken hours before they pulled Ivy aside and told her. Draco had come looking for Ivy and she hadn't been there. When she had heard the news it took everything in her not to break down in front of everyone. Why didn't she stay a few minutes? Make Longbottom drag the boy back with the twins. What was more, Draco had _saved _the Gryffindor's, of his own free will. He'd blown up a wall so they could escape. What did that mean? What was he trying to tell her? Had he chosen a side? Was it her?

Ivy pushed the thoughts aside, it was too confusing to try and answer those questions. She couldn't assume anything about Draco, he was as unpredictable as a bludger. Neville and Ginny had pestered her about his motives, and she'd given them excuses as to why he may have done it. Perhaps he had a master plan? Maybe he was considering joining them? They hadn't looked very convinced but they didn't laugh in her face either.

The end was in sight, and Ivy ran her fingers over her face to smother the final tears. She pushed the portrait open and entered the pub whilst pocketing her wand.

"I hope you've got a lot of food, we have more people and I'm starving," she said as the smell of stew met her nose.

"Ivy," a voice breathed and her eyes darted up. Aberforth was near the door holding a pot, but it hadn't been him that had spoken. It was a girl, blonde and petite, standing in the centre of the room.

"Luna?" Ivy stuttered as her friend beamed at her. She was exactly the same, with a few extra scars on her head. The tears Ivy had just held back came gushing with a vengeance as she flung herself across the room. Ivy pulled Luna into a hug and pushed down her sobs.

Aberforth placed the pot down and growled, "I'll give you two a minute," before vanishing through the door.

Ivy released her friend and stared at her, checking it wasn't an illusion. "Luna I've been so worried about you, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I thought you might need some help, so I asked Bill and Fleur to send me here," she replied in her faint voice. "I've been at shell cottage, you'd love it there."

"You've been there all this time?" Ivy asked, still gripping her friends arms.

"No I've been at Malfoy Manor, didn't Draco tell you?"

Her attention pricked at his name, "Draco? No, why?"

Luna's eyebrows dipped in a puzzled way, as if she was trying to decipher a nagging problem. "He tried to get me out of there, but Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up so he didn't have to."

"He was going to break you out?" Ivy repeated and Luna nodded with a dreamy smile. Twice now Draco had attempted to save the lives of people who he claimed not to care about. Twice he'd shown Ivy that he wasn't lying to her about being confused about which side he was on. Her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers left Luna's sleeves, "I need you to tell me everything."

* * *

><p>It was pouring with rain. It beat against the windows and shredded the pane in sheets of heavy droplets. The castle was dark and lightening tore through the hallways as Draco made his way back to Slytherin common room.<p>

He was sick of moping around, split between two halves of himself. After his discussion with Professor McGonagall he'd dwelled on his actions over the past year, tallying them up as a good deed or an evil one. To begin with the evil list was winning, with wanting to hand Ivy over to Voldemort, and trying to hex the Gryffindors at the top. However, as the memories poured in eventually good had taken over. He'd kept all of Ivy's secrets, helped her to stop the Carrows, saved her from Zabini, slept with her knowing she was half-blood, rescued Granger from the chandelier, almost helped Lovegood, and caused a distraction for Weasley and Longbottom to escape.

He could feel the nobility swirling in his veins, strengthening with each decent act. Draco didn't want to be this person, but every reaction from his body made the choice for him. He wasn't a Death Eater, he wasn't like Bellatrix or his Father. He didn't relish the kill, or strive to be accepted for fear of death by Voldemort. He was…not a hero, but not a villain either.

A roll of thunder shook the corridor and matched his mood, drowning out his echoing footsteps. "Malfoy," a voice hissed and he stopped, his hand instinctively reaching for his wand. He searched the darkness until he caught sight of a Slytherin, one of the only ones left other than the seventh years, hiding behind a door. He was sure his name was Bennett.

"What do you fucking want?" Draco barked, not in the mood to be bothered.

"Come here," Bennett said and pulled the door open for him to enter. Draco frowned and glanced up and down the corridor, which remained empty. Bennett widened his green eyes and Draco yielded.

The second he was inside, Bennett shut the door and cast a Muffliato charm, just as McGonagall had done. Draco wondered why everyone was so eager to talk to him privately.

"Well, what is it?" Draco asked and folded his arms. He stood a head taller than the boy and used it to his full advantage.

"I have something to give to you," he said. From his pocket he pulled out a sheet of parchment, which had been rolled into a scroll. He handed it to Draco who took it cautiously. He unravelled it slightly and revealed the same spelled writing as from the brown owl. Draco shoved Bennett against the door and pushed his wand to the boys throat.

"Where did you get this?" He growled.

"Get off of me," Bennett moaned and tried to slither away, but Draco held him steady.

"I asked you a question."

"One of the Ministry workers gave it to me, and told me I had to make sure you got it. This is the first time I've seen you."

"A Ministry worker?" Draco repeated and released the boy who fumbled pointlessly for his wand. Why would someone from the Ministry have this letter? More importantly, why did they want to ensure he had it?

"Did you read it?"

"No," the boy promised with no trace of a lie.

"Why has it taken you so long to get it to me?"

"You've been wandering off on your own for weeks, and haven't been in the Great Hall at all. When you're in the common room you go straight to your room before I had a chance."

Bennett was right, Draco had been isolated from the rest of the world, but he was still pissed off. "Get out," the blonde snapped and Bennett obeyed at once.

As soon as he was gone, Draco sat on a chair and pulled the scroll open.

_Draco, _

_If you're reading this then Ivy Green has been captured and no doubt taken away to be questioned further. It is imperative that you tell no one about your relationship with the girl. My task to keep her safe has failed, but with any luck you can still survive. In case this letter falls into the wrong hands I cannot tell you who I am, or why I have attempted to save her all this time. Just know that I did everything I could to prevent this from happening. All I ask is that you keep her secret until it is no longer necessary. This is the last time you'll hear from me. _

_Regards, _

_A Friend_

Draco screwed the parchment up and buried it in his pocket. Is that all he got for an explanation? Someone tried to stop Ivy being taken but couldn't? Clearly, whoever it was wasn't aware that Ivy escaped the clutches of the Death Eaters. With no way of contacting the person, he couldn't ask for help in ensuring she continued to survive.

He was angrier than he'd ever felt. It was irrational but he was tired of being helpless, and sick of letting everyone else decide how his life panned out. He hated Voldemort, and he hated Snape for saving him, for allowing him to continue to exist and experience this misery.

But who he really hated, with a passion stronger than any other, was himself.

Whoever was helping shouldn't have had to protect Ivy. _Draco _should have done it. He shouldn't have left her to go home to see his family who had never shown the care the girl he loved had done. He should have vanished into that room with her and hidden away forever. He should have died before screwing up the girls life.


End file.
